An Eye On My Heart
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: Rachel Berry, star of stage, screen and itunes is being stalked from New York to Los Angeles.  Her new bodyguard is determined to keep her safe from this unknown, but will he be able to protect himself from her.
1. Trembling Hands

Rachel sat at the counter, going through her fan mail. She should let Mercedes and Kurt go through it, but she likes the connection she has with her fans this way. It's more personal. As she sorted through the mail, sorting by handwritten versus typed and size, the bright pink envelope caught her attention.

Looking at the printed label simply stating, "RACHEL BERRY, STAR OF STAGE, SCREEN, AND ITUNES" her hand shook as she took the letter opener and slid it through the crease. As she turned the envelope over, her stomach did the same…

Oh god! More pictures, but this time, not ones of her in public, but pictures of her in her home! Pictures of her doing her normal routine. The pictures of her doing yoga with her instructor, obviously focused on certain lower body parts and breasts, making her sick to her stomach. There was a picture of her coming out of her bathroom, thank god for towels! The pictures fell from her trembling hands as she picked up the letter, "To the most beautiful woman in the world. No one can surpass your beauty, talent and charm. Someday soon it will be pictures of the two of us together…" She picked up her cell phone and called 911 immediately, not sure what to do, and her assistant wasn't there yet.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I'm being stalked, and I'm afraid."


	2. 24 Elite

Rachel sat in her living room with her manager, Mercedes, her assistant Kurt, and a Sergeant from LAPD. He was taking her statement on the photos and letter, and she showed him other sets she had received. "They didn't bother me at first, because they were pictures of me shopping and things, more paparazzi style, not stalkerish, and a note that said I looked happy."

"How did you receive these envelopes?"

"In my fan mail. It never had my address, just my name. They're always in bright pink envelopes. The color always catches my eye, because it's my favorite."

"Since it's coming by mail, there is only so much we can do, but if you get anymore of these, please call me. Here is my card, if anymore packages show up, please call me immediately, but other than that, up your security, get some cameras in place and pay attention to who is around you." With that the officer left, giving all three his business card.

Kurt turned to look at his two friends in question, and saw they were both shaken. "Why didn't he just say, "We can't do anything, so sad, too bad." We're getting you a twenty-four hour bodyguard Rachel. This stalker guy is getting creepy, and before you even say anything, this last set is of you here, and he obviously has a thing for your lady parts, so bodyguard, now!" Kurt's job was to take the lead on fashion and helping Rachel with her life, not her protection, but seeing the tears in her eyes and the worry on Merecede's face made him take on a responsibility he never thought he would have to, the protector.

Texting a fellow stylist for the number, Kurt called Elite 24, a company offering 24 hour security and bodyguards. They were pricey, but from what Kurt knew as to who used them, they were worth it. Rachel looked on at Kurt she heard him ask, "May I please speak to Sue Sylvester? In regards to a 24/7 bodyguard and security for Miss Rachel Berry…Perfect we will be there at noon then. Thank you…My name? Kurt Hummel, her assistant, and Mercedes Jones, her manager will also be attending. Thank you again."

Mercedes still had her arm around Rachel while she looked at her best friend, "So it sounds like Kurt has set us up to see Sylvester about some security for you. I know she's the best," Mercedes said, looking at Rachel, "but you are going to have to listen to what she says diva. It's for your own safety. Do you understand me white girl?" Rachel gave her a small nod in agreement, and went back to the kitchen to fix herself some tea.

At noon the trio showed up at a plain gray warehouse in an industrial park, wondering if they were in the right place, they walked in and were met by an opulent waiting room. Rachel walked up to the receptionist and in a quiet voice announced that she was there. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, because Rachel Berry was never quiet unless she was extremely sad or scared. Taking a seat in between her two friends, Rachel held both of their hands, since she couldn't get hers to stop shaking.

A few minutes later, a tall, older woman with short blond hair, wearing a dark track suit came in and shook their hands, "I'm Sue Sylvester, owner of 24 Elite, and you must be Rachel Berry, please follow me."

Walking down a long corridor, they passed a gym, where people were working out, another gym where what looked like hand to hand combat was going on, and they heard a popping sound constantly. Answering the unasked question, "That would be our shooting range. All of my bodyguards are skilled on at least three different types of firearms, and they must be sniper qualified."

Coming to an office that had nothing but pictures of Sue Sylvester, and her awards all over the walls, the trio sat down across from her waiting to speak.

"So what brings porcelain, diva and Beyonce here to my security company?" The three looked at Sylvester in alarm at what she had called them.

Mercedes finally found her voice and explained what had been going on with the pictures Rachel had been receiving and a few other things that Rachel remembered after the police officer left her house. After listening to the concerns, Sylvester pulled out a file, "Rachel Barbra Berry, actress, singer; started on Broadway at the age of 18 and after winning several Tonys, moved to LA and have been in three hit movies, starred in several television shows and specials, and has two number one albums. You've been on the cover of 20 magazines and have had too many articles written about you and your life. In other words, you are always in the public eye, which makes you easy stalker prey. They think they know you, and then fall for you, and then think the only thing missing from your life is them, and they plan and entering your life, whether you want them to or not. Miss Berry, from what I have seen from the police file and from what your manager has told me, your stalker is at the beginning of all of this, which is good. Maybe with a bodyguard, he may get scared off, but if not, you will have one of the best protecting you."

Pushing a black binder towards them, they opened it to find a profile of Rachel's new bodyguard, "His name is Finn Hudson. He's from the Midwest like you. He served with the Marines, for twelve years before getting out. He is an expert with small and large firearms. He is our best at hand to hand combat and he is extremely professional. The Marine Corp taught him well. He will be on duty 24/7, if he has to take time off, he is to notify you and myself 24 hours in advance so that we can send a replacement. My only two requirements besides payment, is that Specialist Hudson must stay at your residence and you must fall all of his directives, because your life depends on it, and his training usurps your spontaneity." Sue pointed at Rachel. Rachel just nodded, actually all three nodded, afraid what would happen if they disagreed with her.

Sylvester stood up and motioned for them to follow her. The trio followed her down to the gym where they had seen people doing hand to hand combat; as they walked in, they heard her yell, "Specialist Hudson! Front and center!" Looking around, they saw the tallest man in basketball shorts and a sleeveless gray shirt come jogging up.

Rachel was shocked. He was the all-American boy, literally, except there was nothing boy about him! He was tall, almost a foot taller than she was. He had brown hair that was currently messy and damp from sweat. He had whiskey colored eyes that looked like they could be warm and friendly, but were currently gazing at everyone in a very unattached manner, and for some reason it made Rachel feel sad. He was very muscular, emoting strength and confidence. His whole appearance while, very wholesome, was also very fierce. This was someone you just didn't want to mess with.

Rachel, never being shy, even though she wanted to be, stuck out her hand to Specialist Hudson, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, your new client. And this is Kurt Hummel, my assistant and Mercedes Jones, my manager." She said, motioning to her friends. She saw him give a curt nod towards everyone and shook her hand with his large one.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and I'll be keeping an eye on you until this stalker issue is taken care of. I'll meet you in the receiving area in 30 minutes, cleaned up and with my things" Looking at Ms. Sylvester, he asked, "Will I be driving the tank or not?" The tank? Rachel wondered what that was.

Rachel saw her shake her head, "No, right now it is still at creepy photos and letters, if it escalates, she'll have the tank." With that the Ms. Sylvester turned on her heels and walked out, leaving Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and her entourage in the gym.

Rachel looked at her new bodyguard. He was handsome and would be adorkable if he didn't seem so serious. He was rubbing the back of his neck and she could tell he was thinking. Smiling up at him, she cheerily announced, "Kurt, Mercedes and I will be in the front waiting for you. We'll see you in a few," as she pulled her friends out of the gym and to the front.

Sitting down, Kurt squealed at his two girls, "Did you see Mr. Tall and Gorgeous? He's going to be protecting you diva? Who's going to protect him from me and all of your lala friends?" Kurt asked, raising a perfect eyebrow and a blush on his cheeks.

"Kurt, this is a professional relationship, and his job is strictly to protect me from creepo. I'm sure he has dealt with celebrities and their lifestyle. I'm just going to go about my daily life, like he wasn't around; normalcy is the way to go. And you, "Porcelain" will treat him as a colleague, not a crush, got it. " Rachel said, wagging her finger at Kurt, trying to sound like this wasn't a big deal, but knew it was.

"Your life will be as normal as I allow it to be." She turned and saw Finn Hudson dwarf the door, in jeans, a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a white t-shirt. He was wearing boots and a complicated looking watch. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder, a briefcase in one hand and a ruck sack over his other shoulder. He stepped forward, his voice soft, but commanding, "My job is to keep your life safe, but normal, so if I deem something unsafe, then you can't do it. If you refuse, then I'm off the job and you're on your own."

"But then you're holding her hostage! You can't control my girl like that!" Mercedes was becoming indignant.

"I do what I do, to keep people safe, and sometimes that means not being a nice guy. Nice guys die or get other killed, and my job is to keep that from happening, so sorry if I'm not all red wine and roses!" With that he held out his hand, and Rachel took it as a cue for the car keys, reminding her of when she got grounded from her car in high school, and her dads did the same thing.

Walking out to her car, she saw one man in a wheelchair and another with a Mohawk going over her car, with the hood up. "What the hell are you doing to my car?" Rachel yelled.

The man in the wheelchair answered, "Our jobs, since you aren't getting a tank, we check your car for bugs or tracking devices and we install one on your engine, so if you are carjacked, we can track your location without the stalker knowing it. Its part of your security and Finn demands his clients have it installed." With an "oh I didn't realize" look, Rachel nodded her head in agreement and slid into the passenger seat.

Finn kept quiet during the drive, only asking for directions. He listened to the three friends talk and try to make light of the fact that they had a hired gun driving the car. He kept sneaking glances at his new client. She was very pretty in a non-traditional way. She was very little, almost a foot shorter than him. She had dark brown hair that was shiny and long. It seemed to have a natural curl that framed her face. She had large deep brown eyes that reminded him of milk chocolate, her eyelashes framing them perfectly. She had a sweet mouth, that when she smiled, was brighter than a full moon. Her nose was prominent for her face, but her cheekbones softened it. She was curvy, not stick straight or thin like a lot of Hollywood. He liked what he saw when he looked at her; then shook his head reminding himself that she was a client and he was there to keep a close eye on her.

He did his research on her as soon as Sue gave him the assignment; Rachel Barbra Berry, 30 years old, star of Broadway, silver screen, small screen and radio. She was currently getting ready to shoot the silver screen adaptation of Wicked, in the part she was famous for on Broadway. She grew up in Ohio, and is the daughter of LeRoy and Hiram Berry. Her birth mother was Shelby Corcoran. Her manager was Mercedes Jones and her assistant was Kurt Hummel, both were her close friends from high school. She had moved out to Los Angeles from New York about three years ago to start her film and recording career, and both had taken off. She had won two Tony Awards and two Grammys. Her goal was to also earn an Oscar, and to open her own school for the performing arts.

As he pulled the car up to a closed gate, he saw Rachel punch in a code on a remote and the gates swung open. She lived in an old Spanish style ranch that had to be from the 20's or 30's. There was a natural garden along the front, with a bricked driveway along the side. Pulling the car up, Finn hit the garage opener only to find a garage full of construction material. "Why is all of that stuff in your garage?"

"Because I'm renovating the house, and it was a place to keep the things for the contractors. Simple."

"Well, simple has to move out; the garage is for the car only. This way, your stalker won't know who is coming and going from your house, just what cars leave. If you've noticed, the boys blacked out the windows on your car. You have a special police tag on the window that allows this. Since he watches this place, we keep your leaving under wraps, got it? Same for you two too. You park in the garage, and the boys will black out your windows too." All three looked at Finn and just nodded. They weren't going to argue with him.

Jacob sat in his efficiency apartment, looking at his pictures of his love. She was so beautiful; it actually hurt him to look at her. She was captivating, and had captivated his heart for the last six years. His hands ran lovingly over his pictures of her, letting his fingers caress the flat, cold cheek. He couldn't wait to caress her warm, soft pink cheek soon. He just needed to win her over with more of his photos and his letters, letting her know how he felt and how she truly felt about him. She was always so kind when she talked to him. Her smile hiding the sexy wickedness he knew she was hiding from the world.

He was glad he was upping his interaction with her, he wanted to actually getting the pictures and letters to her house instead of through her fan club or manager, Mercedes. This way he knew that she would actually see them, and touch them. This way he knew she would fall in love with him, by looking at his loving photos of her and his sweet words on endearment. Walking over to the six boxes of banker's boxes stacked, he opened the top one and slipped his new pictures of her into the file marked, "at home" and closed the lid. Smiling, he walked over to his desk, picked up the press/photo credentials for the magazine and walked out of his apartment ready to photo the night's movie premiere for People magazine.


	3. The Premiere

Sitting on her large bed, looking at her script, Rachel felt a little normal. Cedes and Kurt were bickering about what she was going to wear to the movie premiere tonight. Kristin Chenoweth's new movie was coming out, and she had invited Rachel to the premiere since they would be co-stars in the Wicked adaptation. Rachel was only half listening to the argument of "short and sexy" versus "long and elegant" between her friends when he knocked on the open door. Rachel felt herself hold her breath for a second when she saw him. He was just so good looking. "May I come in and see what security measures need to be added here, since some of the photos obviously were taken while you were in your bedroom?"

Finn was waiting at the door until she nodded, which she thought was sweet and chivalrous. She watched as he walked around, taking down some notes, pulling out a measuring tape and measuring the windows and taking more notes. He checked the sliding door, and made more notes. Looking at her, he said in his soft voice, "We are going to place a special covering on your window that will slow down a bullet and also not allow anyone to see in, but allow you to see out. The sliding glass doors will be replaced with pocket doors that have bullet proof glass in them. I'm going to suggest you get insulated blinds on all windows to kill noise and light and anyone wanting to see in, and they're just more energy efficient."

Rachel visibly winced when she heard, "slow down a bullet" but then noticed how he gave her an energy tip, which was really odd, but sweet. She noticed he had started listening to her two friends arguing and saw his eyes widen in shock when a couple of dresses and several shoes came flying out of her closet, narrowly missing her on the bed. She smiled at him reassuredly, "Don't worry; those two do this all the time. They're trying to pick a dress for me to wear tonight to my friend's movie premiere, and they can't decide what persona I should go as."

"You're going out tonight?" Finn looked a majorly pissed, "Miss Mercedes, can you come out here please?"

Rachel saw his eyes grow even more serious as they waited for Cedes to walk out of the closet, "Yes Finn?"

"I have to know 24 hours in advance of where and when Miss Rachel leaves this house! I have to plan for what kind of crowd there will be, her interaction with the crowd, the building itself, everything! 48 hours is better, but 24 will suffice. I'm not going to make you call off the premiere, but just let the people in charge know that she is walking the carpet, taking a few pictures and then going in. No interviews, no autographs today. Got it." Rachel saw him point his finger at her loud, "get her way" manager, and wondered how this was going to play out, two strong personalities colliding.

She saw Cedes visibly gulp, signaling that Finn had won something she had never seen before and answered Finn in a somewhat weak voice, "Yes Finn. That isn't a problem. I'll go and print up her next week's appointments and itinerary for you right now."

Rachel saw him give what could be construed as upturned corners towards her, "Thank you Miss Mercedes, and by the way, in my opinion, America's sweetheart needs to look the part, so put her in a fancy sundress or something." With that, Rachel saw him walk out and onto another part of her house.

She watched Kurt come out of her closet with his mouth wide open, "Did he just make a suggestion that made fashion sense? This from a guy that looks like an ad for American Eagle and Target rolled into one? Anyway, he's right; this is Kristin's night, so let's make you look like a sweetheart of a friend."

Rachel nodded and smiled. She was wondering about the man that was going to be protecting her. He obviously knew everything about her, and was serious about his job, but she knew only what was in the profile she was given. Feeling a little wicked, she grabbed her laptop and googled "Finn Hudson Ohio Marine" and sure enough bits and pieces came up about it. She started taking notes, because she always did her research too, and was going to surprise him tonight.

Sitting in her bathroom, Rachel watched as Kurt put the finishing touches on her makeup. He was simply the best, and she knew it, he knew it and her fans knew it. She saw a glimmer in his eye while he finished off her lipstick, "What are you thinking about Kurt? I see that look in your eye." Rachel asked slyly, as soon as he finished with her.

"Oh, just about that hunk of man that is now living at this house. My god he is huge, and cute to boot."

"And he probably knows 15 ways of killing and disposing of a body, and may practice on you if you keep this up. He's here to protect me from creepo, not to woo me or you."

She jumped a little when she heard his voice, "Actually I know 23 ways of killing and disposing of a body without a trace." Kurt and Rachel started to smile, until she noticed the serious line Finn's mouth was set in, and both their smiles faded quickly. Didn't he ever smile? Didn't he ever lighten up? And was he serious about killing and disposing?

As Kurt nervously jogged out and Rachel slowly got up from her chair, she saw Finn hold out his hand to help her. Taking it, she allowed him to help her up as she smoothed out her dress. She gave him one of her trademark megawatt smiles in thanks, and all he did was nod. Rachel blew at her bangs in frustration and marched out of the bathroom.

Getting agitated with her new bodyguard, she grabbed her clutch and wrap and followed him out to the garage, which had been cleaned out and her car now parked there. Getting into the backseat, she watched him smoothly slide in and adjust something on his shoulder, under his suit jacket. Looking in the mirror, she saw a holster and a gun. Her eyes got wide when she realized that this really was serious business. He would kill to protect her.

As they drove in silence, listening to the awful voice on the GPS, Rachel decided to shock her know it all bodyguard a little. "Well Finn, since you did all of your research on me, I decided to do some on you. You are Finn Christopher Hudson, born in Lima Ohio. You went to McKinley High School where you were the quarterback for three years and for two won the district championship. You were also in the glee club "New Directions" and went to Nationals for two years, winning your senior year. Your father died in combat when you were a baby. Your mom remarried your junior year. Instead of college, which you had a full scholarship for music; you joined the Marines and made a name for yourself in marksmanship and hand to hand combat, moving up the ranks. Suddenly you decided not to re-enlist after twelve years, much to the surprise of your commanders. You've been to both Afghanistan and Iraq. You are very good on the drums and won the pine box derby for your Scout Den three years in a row."

She saw Finn look at her through the rearview mirror, still no smile on his face, "You did your homework I see. Anything there surprise you?"

Getting frustrated she yelled, "Yes! How can you be in glee club, a club about showing joy and happiness through song, but being one of the unhappiest looking people around? Granted we just met, I haven't even seen you even attempt to crack a smile. What makes you so hard?"

"I've done a lot of growing up since high school, and have seen things that could make people's head spin, and have them lose faith in humanity. My life is protecting others, it isn't about me anymore. This job doesn't allow for friends and things like that." His voice even and soft. "Here we are, remember, not stopping for interviews or autograph signings. Pose for a few pictures and then keep walking. I'll be no more then five feet behind you at all times. I'll sit behind you in the theatre. If at anytime you get nervous or feel uncomfortable, tap me on the knee three times. Got it."

Rachel nodded her head, as her door was opened by one valet, as another went around and got the keys from Finn. Rachel walked the carpet, only posing twice for pictures, smiling and waving, but not talking to anyone or going to the crowd to sign autographs. Not getting to interact with her fans made the red carpet boring, because she enjoyed the interviews and walking up to her fans and signing things for them, or taking pictures with them. She had been one of them, standing behind the velvet ropes, waiting for the big star to come over and sign her picture. As she entered the theatre, with a small frown on her face, she felt Finn's large hand on her back as he escorted to her seat and noticed that he sat directly behind her, his knees brushing the back of her hair.

After the movie, she waited to talk to Kristin. The movie was fabulous and she couldn't wait until the started filming Wicked. Looking back, she saw Finn playing with his phone, attentive, but bored. As Rachel walked down the aisle to Kristin, she wondered what it was like to have no choice over what you did or where you went, like Finn did. He had no say over his own life, which was sad. He had to come to a movie that he probably would never want to see, because she was going to it. He was probably into comedies like "The Hangover" or "Hot Tub Time Machine" since war was a personal story for him.

Talking to Kristin for a few minutes, Rachel forgot about the problems from earlier in the day. "Are you going to the after party Rachel?" Kristin asked, in or unique accent.

"No, I've had a rather long day, and I'm ready to go home, take a bubble bath and then to bed. Hope you don't mind if I skip out do you?" Rachel asked, fighting off a yawn.

"Of course not honey. As long as you don't skip out when our movie comes out, 'kay? By the way, whose the tall guy that's been by you all night?" Kristin said with a wink and a hug. Both women turned and looked as Finn stood up and made his way down to them.

Rachel whispered, "He's my bodyguard. I'm having some fan issues right now."

Looking at Rachel, Kristin gave her a devious smile, "If that's what all bodyguards look like, I want one to guard my body. But be careful baby girl, those crazed fans can be scary" Both laughed at the bad joke, as Finn came up to them with his serious face on.

Looking at Rachel, his quiet voice asked, "Are you ready to leave Miss Rachel?" At her nod, Finn nodded towards Kristin and said, "Ma'am" and waited for Rachel to walk. Rachel didn't know why, but she instinctually grabbed his hand and started off towards the side door and the valets.

As the car was brought around, Rachel let go of Finn's big hand, and missed it as soon as she released it. It was warm, callused but protective, and felt so good against her small, soft hand. As Finn opened the door for her, Rachel yelped at the sight of a pink envelope sitting in the back seat. It hadn't been there before.

Finn heard Rachel yelp, and as he looked down, he saw the pink envelope sitting in the back seat. Knowing that it wasn't there when they left the car, Finn pulled Rachel back inside the safety of the theatre, and sat her down in the now empty screening room. He took the knife out of his pocket and slit the envelope open. Pulling out the contents, black and white photos fell out as well as a letter and a gold pen with a star on the clip.

Looking at the items, Finn heard Rachel starting to cry. Looking at the petite brunette, Finn saw the complete fear in her eyes. "What's wrong Miss Rachel? What is it?"

Rachel pointed a trembling finger at the pen, "That was taken from my dressing room when I was on Broadway. I haven't seen it in five years. That means whoever is doing this has known me since New York, and now he's here. Oh God!" Rachel started sobbing uncontrollably, her body convulsing with each sob.

He wanted to take a closer look at everything, but he needed to get his client into the protection of her home. Finn put everything back into envelope and picked up the scared starlet placing her in the car, and drove off. Pulling into the garage, Finn looked into the review mirror and saw her huddled in a small ball, tears running down her face.

He felt awful. She was scared out of her mind, because he had seen that same face before on others, on his mom. Something that was personal, something she kept close, had been taken and sent back to her. That showed that the stalker could have easy access to her, and had had close enough access to her in New York to snatch her favorite pen.

Looking at the sleeping Rachel, Finn was reminded of a fragile child; her eyes were closed, a hiccup/sob escaping her lips every so often. Picking her up, Finn shut the door with his foot and walked into the house, cradling her in his arms like she was a delicate doll.

As he walked to her bedroom, he was surprised as to how much he was enjoying her smell. It was a mixture of lilacs and citrus, an odd combination, but made Finn think of home, and his mom. He could feel her warm, soft breathing on his neck, and even though he was her bodyguard, he was still a guy, and her breath was stirring things that needed to stay still.

Cradling her in one arm and pulling back the comforter, he laid her down, pulled off her ridiculously high stilettos and covered her up. Looking down at her face, mascara was smeared down her cheeks from tears of fright. Feeling his heart clench, he went to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth. With a feather's touch, he cleaned away all traces of her ruined makeup. Looking down at her, she resembled a small child, one that needed someone to look after her, making sure she wasn't too trusting, to accessible, too loving. Without thinking, he leaned down, smelling the lavender and citrus again, and kissed her hair, and left her room.

As Finn left her bedroom, he mentally kicked himself for kissing her hair. He would not get an emotional attachment to her in the way of feelings. He was there to protect her emotionally and physically. But the smells and the sight of her scared reminded him of his mom so much…but he wouldn't make the same slip up again. He walked around the house and checked the doors and windows and then went to his new bedroom. He looked around at his new room. It was probably one of the nicer ones he had slept in. It was decorated in khaki, navy blue and red, the colors of the Marines, Finn thought. It had an attached bathroom and a closet that was as big as his first barrack. Sitting at the desk that looked out on the side yard, Finn typed up his daily report and taking notes on things he learned about Rachel's stalker; then picked up the pink envelope.

Sliding out the contents again, he swirled the pen around in his fingers, picturing her signing letters and autographs with it, smiling and being gracious. The pen was just like her, small and delicate. The pictures though, those bothered him, a lot. She was young in the pictures, probably late teens and early twenties. She was on the stage in various scenes, one was her topless during a play. Finn's eyes bugged a little when he saw that, and he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

Putting that one under all the others, Finn saw pictures from her on stage, at restaurants, in shops, and then one that looked like it was at the door of an apartment. Whoever this guy was, he was good. He was able to get right up to her, at least in New York and with a hidden camera snap the pics. Finn realized he was going to have to be at high alert at all times.

The letter though was just about how the writer couldn't wait until they were together. They had been together since New York, and were now together in LA. The pen he had enjoyed using, but wanted to return it to her and blah, blah, blah… Finn knew this guy was crazy, but the letter wasn't out of the ordinary for a stalker.

Looking over tomorrow's schedule, Finn sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, because it was going to be a long day. A fitting at the studio, a charity luncheon, a taped interview, and then a dinner with a friend, boy oh boy, what fun that would be. Thinking about tomorrow and what had happened today, Finn stripped down and put on some basketball shorts and slipped into the king size bed. He stretched, glad that he was in a bed that was made for his size, instead of the twin bed that most clients had for the help, but he figured Rachel Berry wasn't your normal client either. Letting himself think about her for a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep, and to memories he didn't want to remember.

Jacob stood in the photography line, snapping pics of all the stars that walked the carpet of Kristin Chenoweth's premiere, but there was only one he was really interested in. When she stepped out of the dark blue sedan, he felt his heart stop for a minute. She was an angel. She wasn't dressed like a sex kitten, or elegantly like a grand dame, but fresh and sweet, like his sweetheart, in a fancy sundress with stiletto sandals, showing off her long legs, and her hair in soft curls. When she smiled, he knew it was just for him. He knew that no one else mattered in her life or could make her smile that megawatt smile, but him.

Then he saw a really tall man leave the driver side of the car and walk around to where Rachel was. He kept his distance, but Jacob noticed that the man kept one eye on Rachel and the crowd at all time. Jacob was very disappointed when Rachel didn't stop to talk to the press or sign autographs, something she always did. As she walked through the door to the theatre, Jacob saw the man put his hand on her back and lean down to talk to her. NO ONE, NO ONE, was allowed to touch or talk to Rachel in that manner. He was the only one allowed to, and he was going to be damned if he was going to let it get very far!

Looking through the gossip blogs, Jacob tried to see if there was any talk of this new man in Rachel Berry's life, but no one said anything, not even Perez Hilton, and it was well known the Perez was slightly obsessed with Rachel. Printing off one of the private pictures he took of Rachel, Jacob grabbed a red marker and put red x through the man's head. He would now have to keep an eye on that man, and make sure that he didn't get too close to Rachel.

Thinking back though, he hoped Rachel liked her present he had left for her in her car. The pink envelope contained memories of their time together in New York; of when she was is Spring Awakening, and Wicked. Pictures of her at her favorite places and even in front of her apartment. The best part was the fact that he was returning her favorite star pen that he took from her dressing room one day after a matinee at the theatre. Jacob was sure the Rachel would appreciate its return, and show him her extreme gratitude. It had been so easy to get to her car after the photo line; the garage the valets parked the cars in wasn't secure. Anyone could get to the cars. Jacob had lucked out and the valet had left the window down a bit, so he could slip the envelope in the car. Just the thought of Rachel touching what he had had in his possession a few hours before was orgasmic to Jacob.


	4. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

The next morning, Rachel woke up to find herself in her bed, still dressed. For a second she forgot what had happened the night before, but then it all came back in her mind. She couldn't block all the memories, and screamed in fear. Ten seconds later she heard thumping on the tiled floor and then saw Finn standing at her door, in basketball shorts, and nothing else with a gun in his hands. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she realized that this was her life now; every time she yelled or screamed or was scared, a man with a gun would come running. She didn't like it; she didn't like it at all.

There were lots of starlets that would love to have a handsome man be at their beck and call, but not Rachel. She liked her freedom and independence, and having a bodyguard definitely didn't allow for that. He had to have her schedule early; he had to go everywhere with her; he would always be around. The thought of losing her independence because a creepo was stalking her made her feel even worse!

Looking at him through her tears, she saw him lower his gun and walk towards her. Sitting on the edge, he let the gun lay on his thigh as he looked at her with his lifeless brown eyes, "Tell me what's wrong? Let me help you." His soft voice, soothing, protective, disguising how hard and cold he really was, or at least in Rachel's eyes.

Shaking her head she whispered, "I'm just overwhelmed with all of this, that's all." Motioning to nothing at all, but meaning everything. Looking at him closely, her eyes narrowing in curiosity, she had to ask, "Did you put me to bed last night and take my makeup off?" Curious how a big man like him could do such a delicate act and not wake her up.

She saw pink start to tinge his cheeks. As she went to lay her hand on his in thanks, she had a warm feeling flow from where she was touching him, up her body and to her heart. She looked up at him in shock at the feeling and it dawned on Rachel that he was sitting there in just a pair of shorts. She couldn't help but look at Finn, and she really, really liked what she saw. He was very muscular, with strong chiseled Pecs and abs. He had a native tattoo that circled his upper bicep, and the words "Semper Fi" over his heart. Looking at him with a smile firmly in place, she whispered, "thank you for taking care of me last night. Finding that envelope in my car terrified me."

She felt him move his hand away from hers and felt his weight lift off the bed, looking up; she saw the grim line of his mouth set again, "That's my job Miss Rachel. I will take care of you, no matter what, as long as I'm in your employment." With that, Rachel watched Finn walk out of her bedroom, ending their intimate moment. More curious about him now that she knew he could be sweet and gentle. She wondered how she could bring more of that sweet, gentle side of him. If she couldn't find a way, then having Finn as a bodyguard was going to be hard.

Getting up, she wrapped herself in her fluffiest robe and slippers and padded out to the kitchen. Looking at her phone, she saw texts from Mercedes and Kurt saying they were going to 24 Elite to get their windows taken care of, per Finn's instructions, and would be a bit, so don't make breakfast for them. Rachel sighed, because she loved making breakfast for her friends. It made her feel like she had a family. Something that she seriously missed out in LA. Breakfast had always been a big deal with her and her dads, so it was important that she continue that tradition out west.

Making coffee, Rachel looked up and saw Finn walk into the kitchen, dressed now in jeans and a Reds t-shirt, his hair, damp from a shower. Again, her she stopped breathing for a second, and then scolded herself for losing herself again when she looked at him. It was hard though, he was gorgeous, like movie star gorgeous, and she should know, because she was a movie star too.

"Coffee?" she offered, pulling out a small cup for herself and the largest mug she could find for him. "What do you like to eat for breakfast Finn? Eggs, fruit, pancakes, waffles, muffins, omelets, biscuits and gravy? You want it, I'll make it." As she poured the coffee for the two of them, she hadn't heard an answer, and when she looked up as she slid the mug over the counter to him, she saw a look of shock on his face. Wondering if she had done something wrong, she asked, "What's the look for? Do you not eat?"

"You're the first client to ever ask me what I want. Normally, I eat whatever the help eats, which is like cereal or if there is a generous cook, the extras from the morning meal. By the way, where is your help?" Finn said, looking at her with an arched eyebrow. Rachel felt herself blush, but Finn was part of her little family now, and she was going to treat him as one.

"I don't have any help. If I'm having a big party or something, but only then. I take care of my house, do my own cooking, shopping, with Kurt's help and such. I do have a gardener though, just because I have a smoggy brown thumb. When I'm busy with a project though, I may hire a housekeeper to come in once a week, and Kurt does my grocery shopping then, but I like doing things myself. It makes me feel grounded. Besides, I love to cook, so tell me what you want to have this morning so I can bowl you over with my culinary skills; you are part of my little family right now. You're like the cousin coming to visit over summer vacation." Rachel explained, thinking of a good metaphor.

Looking into his eyes, she saw sadness wash over them. He really didn't have a choice in anything in his life, and that made her feel awful. "Well, since it is just you and me for breakfast because Cedes and Kurt are at 24 Elite, what would you love to eat for breakfast?" She gave him her most endearing smile, hoping that he saw she was sincere.

"I really love chocolate chip pancakes and sausage." Finn said in a low tone, like a child waiting to be scolded. Rachel could hear the uncertainty in his voice, like she was playing with him.

"Your wish is my command Finn. Do you like chocolate sauce or maple syrup on your pancakes?" Rachel asked as she starting pulling ingredients out for the pancakes and sausage out of the freezer smiling, and thinking it was totally cute that he liked such a childhood favorite.

Finn watched Rachel mix batter and fry up sausage while she hummed some tune. No one had ever asked him what he wanted for breakfast unless he went out. She was definitely different than his other clients, which was a nice change. Most of them had been very demanding, and as soon as they didn't follow his directives, he left. Finn was the only one in the company that could do that, because after what he had been through in the Marines in Ohio, Sylvester was willing to allow him to leave an assignment without retribution.

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes and sausage brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he stared at the huge stack of pancakes in front of them, and when she said, chocolate chip, she meant it. He poured maple syrup over the sausage and just buttered the pancakes that were more chocolate then pancake. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. It reminded him of the ones his mom used to make him; when life was happy and full of love and potential.

Looking over at Rachel, he saw her only eating some fresh fruit and yogurt. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't make all of this just for me did you?" Finn said, with a frown on his face.

"No, I'm a vegan, so I don't eat meat or anything from animals, and I love fresh fruit and vegan yogurt. But just because I don't eat anything from animals, doesn't mean I won't cook it for my friends and family. It's not fair to force my lifestyle on others. The only thing is one breakfast a week is totally vegan, so that may be a day you want to go out for breakfast if you don't like it." She told him as she smiled at him a smile that made him feel better. He noticed that when Rachel smiled, it felt like things would be better in the world, even though he knew the world wasn't a happy place.

"Well, Miss Rachel, these are the best pancakes I have had in a very long time. They're delicious, and about your vegan breakfast; I'll have to like them, because unless you are going out to breakfast, then I am with you at all times. Just remember that, okay." Finn said as he swirled the last bit of sausage in the maple syrup and chewing it up. When he finished, he started filling up the sink with soap and hot water, to clean up the dishes.

"What are you doing Finn? You don't need to clean the dishes!" Rachel said, trying to turn the water off, but Finn was too big and was blocking her from doing so.

"Miss Rachel, I was raised by my mom, and if someone was nice enough to fix you a meal, then you need to be nice enough to clean up for them, so that's what I'm doing. My mom would've killed me if I didn't do this, so I am." Finn said as he started scrubbing the griddle and pan Rachel had used.

"So does that mean you're going to be doing dishes every morning?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at him in skepticism. She saw him nod as he was rinsing off the dishes. "I do have one request for you Finn, please stop calling me Miss Rachel. It makes me feel like an old lady, and I hope I'm far from an old lady. Please just call me Rachel." As she put her hand on his arm, he felt something like molten heat course through him.

Pulling his arm back from her, he looked at her, really looked at her while he thought of his response. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her face, youthful looking without all the makeup. Her lips were stained from the strawberries and blackberries she had been eating for breakfast. The fluffy robe made her appear so tiny, almost like a doll. She looked like someone that has always needed to be protected, and here he was protecting her from a big, bad, unknown monster. But like she said, she wasn't an old lady, she was a vivacious young star, and he was in some ways her peer, so he could do it, "Okay, I'll call you Rachel. Sorry about that. It's just a way for me to keep things professional and a lot of my other clients insist upon it, so I do it out of habit. I'm sorry."

He heard her laugh, and he had never heard anything so perfect, looking up he saw that huge grin again. Something that made things seem better. Finishing the dishes, he started wiping his hands off, when he heard a loud, "Diva, where are you girlfriend?" followed by Rachel's manager and assistant. Finn watched as Mercedes came and gave Rachel a huge hug, as she pulled out the schedule for the day, and watched as Kurt walked over, kissed her cheek and started gushing about all the rave reviews she got for her sundress at the premiere.

Finn could feel the corners of his mouth wanting to turn up, but he kept them down. He was a bodyguard, not part of Rachel Berry's family. He had to stay professional all the time. Grabbing the schedule for the next few days, Finn grabbed his coffee and went back to his room to do his checks on the places and people, leaving the trio to do whatever it was they did.

Jacob sat in his spot amongst the trees on the hill across from her house watching Rachel Berry's house, and with his telephoto lens, could see his Rachel making mystery man breakfast. The only good thing was he knew he didn't sleep with her. He had seen him come from the other side of the house in the morning. Jacob had snapped lots of pictures of fresh faced Rachel. She was perfect looking with her freshly scrubbed face, messy hair and bathrobe on. He dreamt as he watched her make breakfast, that it was him sitting at the island, and not BFG (Big Fuckin' Giant). He dreamt it was him that she was smiling at and laughing with. Of course BFG didn't seem to smile or laugh. How could his sweet vivacious Rachel be with someone who seemed to be such a downer?

Jacob knew he was going to have to figure out who BFG was, and how to eliminate him from his sweet Rachel's life. They guy was tall, and built. Jacob could tell from how his Reds T-shirt fit him. Jacob, on the other hand, wasn't built out, but he liked to think he was sinewy. He could protect his darling if he needed to. Continuing to observe his competition, Jacob wondered if the guy ever combed his hair. Even though it was only the second time he had seen it, it was messy looking, kind of sticking out and up, where as he always took time to pick out his curls to create the glorious halo of hair that surrounded his head. He knew when Rachel would finally place her hands on it, she would love how soft and bouncy his hair was.

Looking through his lens again, he saw BFG get up after Mercedes and Kurt walked in. BFG had dead brown eyes. There didn't seem to be any life in them at all, and he never smiled. His mouth was always set in a grim line. Where as he had warm brown eyes hidden behind his black rimmed glasses. Jacob felt it gave him a Clark Kent/Superman type feel. And he always smiled when he was looking at his lovely Rachel. How could a man with a soul not smile looking at that lovely woman? Looking at the difference in height between BFG and Rachel, he knew it would never work out. BFG was a good foot taller then his starlet, and it would be awkward to kiss or do anything, where as he, Jacob was the perfect 5'10", just perfect to be slightly taller than Rachel, but not too tall to make her look like a dwarf.

Jacob kept taking pics, and notes on things he saw. He also noticed a black utility van pull up to the gate. Taking a pic of the driver, some dude with a Mohawk, Jacob continued to watch in interest. Looking on, he saw Mr. Mohawk, and some blonde headed guy with a huge mouth come out of the van, and be met by BFG. He saw them shake hands and then walk to the back of the van, looking at what was inside.

Then she came out too, this time wearing shorts and a cute pink tank top and flip flops, her hair still in its pony tail. She shook hands with the two new men and listened to whatever BFG was saying. Jacob really didn't like how she looked up at him with her big eyes. After a few, she and BFG went into the house and the van was moved to the side and things brought out, rolls and rolls of something and several new doors.

As he watched the men, he saw them putting some type of heavy film over the windows that made them look like mirrors. Trying to snap a picture, Jacob looked at his display and cursed, all it showed was light being reflected, like a mirror, and they were putting the film on all the windows. Jacob new that meant no more pictures of his lovely in her house. Whatever the film was prevented him from taking intimate pictures of her now. He'd just have to find a new way to get his pictures.


	5. I'm Going To Make You Happy!

**Serious thanks to Mida212 for all the help with Jacob's part and general ideas. I have too much fun writing this while tweeting back and forth with her. So if you haven't read her story yet, please read How to Lose Finn in 10 Days. It's awesome!**

Rachel was laughing at Jesse. He was sticking breadsticks in his mouth and acting like a walrus, and she was laughing until her sides ached. She hadn't laughed like that in awhile, and here she was dying of laughter in the middle of a restaurant. At one point she snorted, making both of them laugh even harder. She didn't care what anyone thought; she needed this after the night before. The night before…looking behind her she saw Finn sitting quietly at his table, playing with his phone, but observing everyone around them.

A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about all the fun she was having, while he was just sitting there, eating dinner by himself and playing on his phone. She realized he did that a lot, just sit and play with his phone, he had done that at her fitting at the studio, at her luncheon this afternoon. She smiled thinking of the funny issue where he had gotten into huge argument with the little old lady event coordinator. The little old lady wasn't going to let Finn stay in the dining room with her, and he said that he was. Here he was towering over this little grayed hair lady, in her glasses and pink suit and sensible shoes and she just kept wagging her finger at him, telling him no. She was relieved seeing how he had kept his cool as he explained the seriousness of him being in constant contact with her, and the little woman just kept saying, "The help must stay in the other room. No ifs, ands, or buts." and she kept wagging her finger at him like he was a little boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She chuckled thinking about how he moved his jacket revealing his holster and gun and said in an even tone, "Ma'am, this is the only butt that I need, and it says that I'm protecting Miss Rachel Berry, and it demands that I sit in that room and observe the proceedings and protect her, if not, then she leaves and how are you going to raise money if she isn't there to help out? Because my protecting her trumps your little luncheon with rubbery chicken and overcooked broccoli." And with that the lady relented, and she watched Finn sit at the side, playing with his phone drinking a glass of water, because the event coordinator refused to give Finn any lunch.

"Jesse, I know this is supposed to be our dinner, but can we invite Finn to come join us. He seems so lonely over at that table by himself, and he had to spend lunch by himself just drinking water because the even coordinator wouldn't feed him because he pissed her off with the butt of his talking gun and rubbery chicken so can I invite him over, please?" Rachel batted her eyelashes at him, knowing it would work. Jesse was one of her close friends, and someone she could always rely on.

"Does he bat my way or yours?" Jesse asked, winking at her.

"I don't know. Wasn't part of the this whole being told he was protecting your life process, besides, if he does bat for your way, Kurt already called dibs on him." She said with mock seriousness.

As she walked over to invite Finn over, she giggled as she heard Jesse mumble, "Damned Hummel." Smiling, she sat down at Finn's table and his subdued eyes immediately meeting hers. "Finn, would you like to come join Jesse and me, instead of sitting here by yourself? You look so bored."

"Thanks, but no. My job is to look bored, but I'm on alert. That's my job. You go and enjoy your dinner with your friend. I'm fine and I'm also very used to eating by myself. Remember, I'm your bodyguard, not your friend." Rachel looked down, embarrassed and a little hurt over what Finn had said, and slowly walked back to her table.

"What's wrong honey? What did big, tall and dour say to you to make you look so sad?" Jesse said, worried about his friend.

"Just that he won't be joining us, because his job is to be my bodyguard, not my friend. I was just being nice. I feel bad for him Jesse. He doesn't really have any choice in his life. He just does what he's told. This morning, I told him I was making him what he wanted for breakfast, and he seemed dumbfounded, like no one had ever asked him that before. Isn't that awful?" Rachel said, in a hushed tone, not wanting Finn to hear her.

Jesse covered her hand with his, feeling bad for his good intentioned friend, "Rachel honey, let him do his job. He's the best right? His concern is that you don't get hurt by this maniac, so let him do his job, and I'm sure your charms will win him over, eventually or he'll gain twenty pounds from you making him breakfasts, banana bread and cookies for him."

"Thanks Jesse. You're a big help. Now how about some pink cocktails!"

A few hours and couple very pink cocktails later, Rachel was ready to go home, but was having a little bit of trouble walking. As she and Jesse started to get up, Rachel started to lose her balance, and felt a strong arm grab her. Without looking, she knew it was Finn. Giggling she leaned into his strong arms and looked up at him, "I think I had one too many pink drinks tonight," she started giggling uncontrollably.

She heard Jesse tell Finn, "She's an extreme lightweight when it comes to alcohol, and she's a needy drunk, which normally I wouldn't wish on anyone, but I think you can handle her Finn."

"No worries. I'll get her home safe and sound, I promise." She heard Finn respond in his damned professional, dull manner.

As she started to follow Finn to the side, since that is how she seemed to get in and out of places now that she had a bodyguard. Tripping over and imaginary bump in the carpet, she started giggling again, and felt herself being lifted up. She instinctually put her head in the crook of Finn's neck and snuggled in, closing her eyes and smelling him, a smell citrus and cedar. She decided she really liked his smell.

Feeling herself touch the leather of her backseat, she whimpered a little at the loss of his strong, warm touch. She felt herself get buckled into the seat and the car start to go. "Why don't you smile Finn?"

"Ma'am?"

"Don't ma'am me Finn." Rachel heard herself whine, "I may be drunk, but I know you heard me, why don't you smile? Why are your eyes lifeless? Why don't you ever look happy? Has your life really sucked so much that you have no joy, no happiness?" She was yelling at him for no reason. It wasn't her place to know why he was the way he was, but she just needed to know, she needed to know why.

"Rachel, my job is strictly to protect you, what has happened to me in my past, or now doesn't mean anything. My life is now to protect others, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm honored that you want me apart of your LA family, but I can't. It's not right for me to get personally involved with my clients. Mistakes are made then, and I don't make mistakes. So I'm asking you nicely to drop it, please."

"I'm not going to. Even after two days with me, you know I won't! I'm as stubborn as a…as a…oh hell, that stupid animal you ride when you go down the Grand Canyon! I'm going to make you happy Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio! I'm going to make you happy and see you smile, laugh and see a light in your eye that will make you irresistible!" Rachel stated, leaning back into her seat, a smirk crossing her lips.

She felt the car stop and the door open. Crap, did she piss him off so bad that he was going to dump her on the side of the road, but no, she was in the safety of her garage. Looking up at Finn, his eyes still dull, she was going to do something about that. She knew that if there was even a small spark, his eyes would be gorgeous. She felt his arms under her and being raised up from the car seat. She snuggled her head into his crook again, and felt his pulse against her cheek. Feeling wicked; she turned her mouth towards the pulsing in his neck and started kissing it.

God, he tasted so good, salty, manly, addicting, and she felt her heart start to race, matching his racing heart too. She felt herself being lowered onto her bed, and her hands snaked around his neck, not letting him go, not wanting to lose contact with him. She didn't want this kiss to end; she wanted him to respond to her. She needed him to respond. She smiled against his lips when she felt large hands lightly tug her hair.

Finn didn't know what to do, sure he had had woman he was protecting, try to kiss him before, and he was always been able to disengage himself, but this time, this time he didn't want to. Her statement from the car still repeated in his mind, "I'm going to make you happy Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio!" When she started to kiss on his neck, he knew he had to stop it, but god he didn't want her to. Her lips were soft and pliant, her tongue warm, against his neck, and her teeth were nipping at his neck, leaving marks, he just knew it.

When he laid her down on her bed, he felt her arms snake around his neck in a vice grip and pull him down onto the bed with her. Her lips crashed into his, and he worked hard not to respond to her, but it was almost impossible. He buried his hands in her soft hair, relishing on the silky strands he tugged on lightly, eliciting small moans from her. What she had said earlier still reverberated through his mind, "I'm going to make you happy!" He wanted to be happy, he hadn't been happy in a long time, and here was someone that wanted to make him happy.

Finally, he couldn't resist her anymore and started to respond to her insistent lips, and slowly opened his mouth, allowing her entrance, and when her tongue touched his, his body started moving on its own, no longer under his control. He guided her down until she was resting on her pillows, and he was hovering over her, their mouths dancing, and when she started to suck on his tongue, he felt himself become hard instantly, groaning at the seductive feeling of her lips on this tongue. She was nipping on his bottom lip, and then sucking on it. He responded by trailing kisses from her lips down her neck to her pulse point, nipping and soothing it with his tongue, then lightly sucking on it. He kept up the pattern, eliciting moans from Rachel's throat, making his body react and move it ways he had forgotten it could.

He pulled away to look at her, and seeing something new in her deep brown eyes. He couldn't believe how expressive her eyes were. He wanted to continue; he wanted to continue feeling whatever it was, whether it was lust or something else, but it wasn't something he had felt in a very long time. Her swollen lips beckoning for more of his kisses. He leaned down to start a new session, but as soon as he felt her grind herself against him, he pulled away. It was wrong, so wrong, and he was a professional. He had to keep himself separate from her, even if she tried to pull him into her world.

He looked down at her swollen lips, wanting to kiss them some more, especially when she whimpered, but he pulled away, covered her with her comforter and kissed her hair, relishing in her smell again. "Goodnight Miss Rachel. Sleep well." His feet felt like lead as he walked out of her room, not daring to look back at her.

When he heard a soft, "Not Miss Rachel, just Rachel member," he wanted to run back and continue what he had stopped, but he kept moving on, checking locks and making his way to his room.

When Finn got to his room, he stripped down, but noticed how painfully hard he was from his make out session. The old Finn would have jerked-off to his memories of Rachel and her soft lips, but this Finn, he just thought of the bad memories that filled his mind, and felt himself soften up. He couldn't get worked up about his client. That caused mistakes and mistakes led to death, and it was his job to prevent it.

Sitting down he filled out his daily report, but his mind kept wondering back to her lips. He had to shake that memory from his mind. It wasn't good for his job. He couldn't lose himself in her, if he did, all would be lost, and he couldn't do that. He kept looking at the computer screen, trying to fill out his report and take his notes, but his mind just didn't want to work. She had sparked something in him that he had worked hard to keep buried. Actually it had been buried three years ago in Ohio, but she had started its resurrection.

Shaking his head, Finn typed up his report, letting Sue know to never work with the event coordinator he had an argument with at the charity luncheon. He also left off what had happened just thirty minutes before, something he had never done before. Normally when a client tried to kiss him, he let Sue know so she could reprimand the client, but he didn't want that to happen to Rachel.

"I'm going to make you happy Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio!" It just kept playing over and over in his mind, and he believed her. All she wanted to do was to make him happy. That's why she asked him to join her and her friend for dinner. That's why she made him a breakfast that he wanted. That's why she kissed him, but why did he kiss her back? She was gorgeous and was very generous, but why did he kiss her back? Hitting send, Finn got up and lay on top of his bed, not bothering to cover up. He was too hot. Sleep wasn't going to be easy for him tonight.

Jacob was pissed, that stuff they had put on Rachel's windows kept him from seeing his beauty, his love. He was going to have to find a way to get some cameras into her house, until then, he was going to have to do his scouting and find out where she was going to be. That just royally sucked.

He had watched the house for a little bit longer after Rachel went into the house and saw doors being replaced and the film being placed on all the windows. He decided that he was going to use his other reconnaissance post, to keep an eye on his beloved. Getting on his bike, he pedaled around to a wooded area that had an excellent view of Rachel Berry's pool and backyard. He liked this post since Rachel was fond of laying out poolside reading, to relax. After getting the area to his liking, he left to go to work. He had to make money somehow.

Walking into the Los Angeles offices of People Magazine, Jacob looked at the board to see what events were going on that needed photographers. None of them had anything to do with Rachel. Damn. Then, as if by divine intervention, he heard one of the writers talking, "Yea, I got an interview with Rachel Berry about how excited she is about her being in the screen version of Wicked. The film hasn't even started yet, and the studio is already pushing it. Gah! I hate musicals! But on the plus side, it's at her house and I heard that she always makes some type of treat for the interviewer, so at least I'll get some good food out of it."

Jacob couldn't believe his good fortune! Walking up to Walt, Jacob offered his services for the interview, "Hey Walt, need a photographer for your interview? I'd be happy to help you out if you need it."

"I was just going to use some stock from Broadway and what we have on file, but maybe a few new shots wouldn't be too bad. I gotta check though with her manager. I guess Miss Berry has some crazed fan, so her security has been upped. If Ms. Jones says okay, then sure, good with me." With that Walt walked back to his desk, and Jacob invisibly pumped his fist.

Sitting down at his computer, Jacob did a Google search for anything and all things Rachel Barbra Berry, but nothing new. Her name wasn't being linked with anything, which was odd. She was always doing something or attached to some charitable function. What was it that Walt had said, "Some crazed fan?" That's why. He suspected that was the reason for the change to the windows and doors, as well as the Security wherever she went. Well, if Jacob ever found out who the crazed fan was, they would be buried ten feet under after he was done with them. No one messes with his love.

After a boring day at the office, he went back to his apartment. Coming in, he kissed the lips of the life-size cutout of Rachel, dressed in a French maid outfit that he kept at his entrance, wishing they were real. Sitting down in front of his television, he did a multiview of all the entertainment shows, with nothing on Rachel. Felling more disconnected from his love, he grabbed the white nightgown out of the plastic bag and turned on the DVD he had made of "Spring Awakening." Holding the nightgown to his nose, he deeply breathed in her scent. God she smelled so good. When it came to the part where Jesse St. James ripped open her nightgown, exposing her perfect breasts, he started rubbing himself, picturing himself in St. James place, his hands on her perfect breasts. It was his lips kissing the side of her neck. She was straddling him, riding him up and down. As he felt himself twitch, his grip tightened and he pictured her pink lips coming down on him. Within seconds, he spurted over his stomach, not caring, relishing his dream.


	6. Am I In High School Again?

Rachel woke up with her head slightly pounding. How many pink cocktails did Jesse let her have last night? Looking at the clock, she saw that it was late, like real late for her, nine o'clock. Going into her dressing room, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge, some aspirin and her robe. Popping a couple of aspirin and putting on her robe and slippers, she slowly padded out into kitchen. Cedes and Kurt were sitting at the island, going over her schedule, talking quietly and sipping coffee. Looking around, she didn't see Finn anywhere; did he sleep in too?

Grabbing a cup, Rachel almost dropped it when she heard an accusatory shriek come from her manager, "Rachel Barbra Berry, is that a hickey I see on you collarbone? How drunk did you and Jesse get last night girlfriend?" Her eyes widened and her hand went to her collarbone, and felt the tenderness. Looking at Kurt she saw him grab a mirror from his messenger bag and hand it to her. Pulling back her robe slightly and looking at her collarbone, she blushed, seeing the distinct bruising and teeth marks of the hickey.

Looking at her friends, she tried desperately to remember what had happened last night, and couldn't. Finn, he'd know what happened! "Where's Finn?" Rachel asked, trying to sound cool and even though she was screaming on the inside.

"I sent him to McDonald's to grab us some breakfast since you were so late wakin' this morning Diva, but hey, you're allowed to sleep in every once in awhile." Cedes said as she walked over to the office to print off the e-mail she had been reading.

Kurt slid over to Rachel, and talked to her in a hushed tone, not wanting Mercedes to her him, "First, we had to promise Finn that we wouldn't go anywhere and we would leave everything locked while he was out for a whooping fifteen minutes, while we sent him out. And also, that isn't a Jesse St. James hickey, I should know." Rachel looked at Kurt in surprise, and the delicate man just shrugged nonchalantly, "Why do I think that's a Finn Hudson, bodyguard extraordinaire, hickey. Did the two of you get it on last night? Please tell me that you brought that boy back to life, as gorgeous as he is, he might as well be a zombie. I also noticed when he was making coffee this morning, the collar of his polo fall back and he had a rather large hickey too."

She gave him a hickey? He gave her a hickey? Was this high school all over again? Racking her brain, she tried to remember what had happened, and right now everything was a blank. "I promise to keep this quiet, because if Cedes finds out tall and gorgeous gave you that hickey, then she will have his balls barbecued and him fired on the spot, and I don't want to see that happen. He seems like a nice but troubled guy, and he takes his job seriously, so I want him to stick around. Just don't go mackin' on him anymore, kay?" Rachel silently nodded as Kurt went into the office when Cedes called.

"Kurt, Mercedes, I have Donald's…" Rachel looked up as Finn stood there with two bags in his hands, his mouth gaping open. Instinctually, she pulled her robe up to cover her hickey. She was going to be professional, she told herself. Walking over, she grabbed the bags from him and started pulling things out and laying them on plates, knowing what her friends always ate. Coming up on sausage McGriddles and containers of maple syrup, she looked at him and saw him blush. Obviously those were his; she pushed the plate of his food towards him.

Mercedes and Kurt came out and sat down eating their breakfast and joking around, while Rachel kept sneaking glances at her bodyguard. She saw him pour syrup onto his sandwiches, and she realized he really liked sweet things. When everyone was finished, Rachel grabbed the plates and stuck them in the dishwasher before Finn could grab them. "Rachel, Kurt and I have some messages and e-mails to answer and phone calls to make, so you've got about two hours before we're going to need you, alright? Finn, we're going to leave for the recording studio at one, so do your thing until then." With that Mercedes walked out, followed by Kurt, giving a sly wink as he left.

Waiting to make sure they were in the office, Rachel walked over to Finn and grabbed his collar, pulling it back, and revealing a huge hickey on the crook of his neck. "What the hell happened last night Finn? I don't remember." She hissed at her bodyguard, wanting a damn good answer.

She saw Finn look down at his shoes and rub the back of his neck in nervousness, "I made a mistake, and if you want me to find you another bodyguard, I'll call Sue right now." He looked like a puppy in trouble, and Rachel instantly hated that look on his face. Checking to make sure Kurt and Mercedes were in the office, busy, she grabbed Finn by his collar and dragged the giant into her bedroom and shut the door. Looking at the hickey she gave him, and touching the one that he had given her, she just deflated, sitting on her bed and sighed. "I'm sorry Miss Rachel. I was very wrong and very unprofessional. I'll call Sue right now."

"No Finn you're not. And it's not Miss Rachel, it's just Rachel"

Stopping from hitting the call button on his phone, "Wait…What?"

"You're not calling Sue Sylvester. You're going to sit beside me and tell what happened last night, and then you and I are going to sit here and figure out what both of us do about it. Alright?" She put her hand on his arm, and she felt electricity flow from him to her. "So start from the top."

"You sure about this?" Rachel nodded her head, and braced herself to hear what she had done last night, "You drank a lot of pink drinks, and your friend said you were a lightweight. You couldn't walk, so I picked you up and carried you to the car. You kept asking me why I wasn't happy and why I didn't live, and then you swore you were going to make me happy, and kept saying it over and over again. When we got to the garage I picked you up to carry you to your room and you started kissing my neck. When I sat you down on the bed, you grabbed my neck and pulled me down. You're really strong for such a little thing. You started kissing me, and for some reason, I lost control and started kissing you back, and we made out for a bit. As soon as you started rubbing yourself against me, I snapped out of it, and covered you up and walked out. I didn't realize I had a hickey until I got ready this morning, and tried to cover it up with my collar until Kurt saw it."

Rachel sat there dumbfounded. She had come onto her bodyguard. She had given him a drunken hickey, but he had responded to her. She had crossed a line, but as dumbfounded as she was, she was glad she did it. "I'm going to make you happy Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio!" came roaring back into her brain. She remembered yelling that at him. She remembered feeling his pulse beat wildly under her lips, spurring her on. She remembered how soft his lips were, soft but demanding. The feeling of his teeth on her skin, but then soothing the area with his tongue. She felt herself starting to blush as the memories came flying back at her. She liked it; she liked how he felt on her a lot.

Getting over her thoughts, she looked into his brown eyes, "Finn, you didn't cross a line, I did, and I am extremely embarrassed and sorry for doing that to you. But please don't leave. I need you to protect me. I'm sorry for saying what I did last night too. You're happy doing what you do, and you are extremely professional and kind, so just forget about me being a drunken fool last night, okay?" Her skin burned as she laid her hand on this thigh in a friendly manner. Keeping it there, she looked at him with her most sorry look. "Just do me one favor, if I order any pink drinks, take them away from me, please? I seem to lose all self-control when I drink pink." All Finn did was nod and get up, walking out of her bedroom.

As soon as he left, she flopped back on the bed, remembering the night before as she caressed the hickey on her neck. For someone as hard and professional as Finn Hudson was, he was one hell of a kisser. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again, but knew it wasn't going to happen. Picking up her phone, she dialed the one person, besides Kurt, that would understand what was going on, Jesse.

Finn sat down at his computer, doing searches on the people that he had listed that would be at the recording studio and several other places Rachel would be going in the next few days. Everything was coming up clear on them when he heard a knock on the door, "Enter." Looking up he saw the slight, pale assistant of Rachel, Kurt Hummel. "Hello Kurt, what brings you into my barracks?"

"Uh, first Finn, you aren't a Marine anymore, so you don't live in a barrack anymore, this is one of Rachel Berry's self-decorated guest rooms. And at least the colors go together. I have a couple of new things that have come up, but you're having plenty of notice. The first thing is People Magazine and her new movie Wicked has set up an interview with Rachel here at the house. They're sending a writer and a photographer over. The writer is Walt Campbell and the photographer is a Jacob Ben-Israel. Also, Rachel wants to have pool party in two weeks. Here is the guest list, and we're telling all guests that they're not to bring extra people, or they'll have to face your rath. She also would like for you to take the day off so that you can participate in the festivities instead of, and I quote, "sitting on the edge, drinking water, playing with your phone and looking bored out of your gourd," so do whatever you need to get a replacement for that day and join in the festivities of a Rachel Berry Pool Party Train Wreck Extravaganza."

"Did you just call her party a train wreck?" Finn asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because if something doesn't get broke, thrown in the pool or someone strips and sings badly it isn't a Rachel Berry pool party." Kurt said, with a shudder, obviously thinking of past pool parties. "By the way, why are you always playing with your phone? It really bothers, her, Rachel I mean."

"I'm not playing, I'm doing my job," Finn took a picture of Kurt and then turned his phone screen toward Kurt. Then he punched in a few commands and Kurt's history popped up on the screen including a picture of Kurt coming off of the damn roller coaster at Cedar Point with his hair sticking out everywhere and his porcelain complexion tainted a nasty shade of green.

Looking on in horror he asked, "Where did you get that picture from Hudson?"

Kurt saw the giant shrug and answer, "It came up when I did your background search. Trust me; I didn't go looking for it. It just pops up whenever I do web search or Elite search on you. It is pretty funny though."

"Whatever Finn, just next time you decide to give Rachel a hickey, put it in an area where I don't have to worry about trying to cover it up with make-up okay." With that the small man walked out of Finn's room, leaving Finn speechless.

Finn looked down at the papers that Kurt had handed him, and saw written in an elegant pink ink on the list of guest for the pool party, "Please have Finn take the day off and be a guest at my party!" RBB* She wanted him at the party. Why?

Going back to his job, Finn sat at the computer and continued doing his checks, and forwarding the guest list and request for security for the day of the party. After about an hour, Finn decided he needed a walk. Making sure that everything was okay in the house, Finn went outside into the hot LA sun. Walking around the property, Finn made notes of where there were more security loops, and places cameras needed to be placed. Walking along the side yard, he spotted a bright pink package. Recognizing the distinct color, he approached it with caution. Taking a picture of it where it was found, he picked it up and walked back to his room. Sitting down, he took his knife out and cut the pink string surrounding the pink paper. Opening it up, he saw white material and a typed letter.

Pulling the letter out Finn scanned it, and saw a line that made his stomach clench up, "feeling you lips on me, makes me cum more powerfully then you can ever imagine…" Reading that Finn wanted to yak, instead, he sat it aside and took out the white material. The material was of a nightgown. Looking at it closely, Finn knew he had seen it before. Hitting the file on this computer, he looked at the photos Artie had scanned from the last envelope and sent to Finn. Looking at the picture of Rachel in Spring Awakening, he saw that it was the same nightgown. Upon closer examination, he saw the initials RBB embroidered in pink on the back of the gown.

Feeling angry, Finn realized that the stalker had gotten this from when she was in New York. Sniffing slightly, Finn could still smell her on the gown, citrus and lilacs. Calling Artie at his office, Finn told him what he had found, and sent the pictures he had taken of where the picture was taken to him. Repacking everything, he waited for Puck to show up and take these back to Artie. Since the police weren't really doing anything, Finn had suggested to Sue that they take over the investigation, and she had assigned the bitch Santana Lopez and Mike Chang to investigate. Even though Finn hated Santana Lopez, she was a good private investigator and Mike was excellent with profiler and interragator, so he was hoping that they would figure out who was doing this to Rachel.

Sealing the package in a large Ziploc, Rachel walked into his room. Looking at the package and at his face, he saw the fear enter Rachel's eyes. "Where'd you find that Finn?"

"On the side yard when I was walking around. It looked like it had been thrown over the fence."

"What's in it?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'm waiting for one of our guys to pick it up and take it to the private investigators…"

That was the wrong thing to say to Rachel, as her finger pointed at him accusingly. "THIS HAS EVEYTHING TO DO WITH ME! Finn Hudson, tell me what is in that package right now, or I'm calling Sue!" He saw fear and anger in her eyes, and it made his stomach clench. He didn't like that look in her brown eyes

"It's a nightgown that you'd worn in Spring Awakening and a letter, that's it."

"A nightgown from Spring? I didn't know one had been missing from when I was in it. Are you sure it was mine?" Finn nodded, telling her about the pink rbb in the gown. Rachel nodded. "What did the letter say Finn?"

"I really don't think you need to know. It's pretty inappropriate."

"Tell me now Finn! I have every right to now what it says, so tell me." Rachel was really getting annoyed and scared

"Essentially it talked about him mouthfuckingyou." Finn said it as fast and as flat he could, hiding the anger he was feeling toward the stalker. Looking up, he saw Rachel turn white and her knees start to buckle, her eyes flitting backwards. In two strides, he grabbed her by the waist before she hit the floor. Picking her up, he laid her on his bed. He ran to get Mercedes and Kurt as he heard the doorbell ring. Sliding to a stop, he opened the door to see Puck standing there; grabbing him by the wrist he pulled him into the entrance and left him there as he kept running to the office.

"Mercedes, Kurt! Rachel just passed out. I need your help, now!" Finn ordered as both stood up and started following him. Running past Puck again, followed by Mercedes and Kurt, Finn slid into his room, Rachel lying still on his bed. He watched as Mercedes and Kurt took over, as he ran his hands through his hair, feeling totally hopeless. Feeling someone touching his elbow, he turned to see Puck standing there, staring wide-eyed at everyone and everything.

"Dude, what happened?" Puck stage whispered. Finn grabbed the Ziploc bag and handed it to Puck, pushing him out of the room.

"I found this package, she asked me what was in it, I told her, she asked me what the letter said, and when I told her, she passed out."

"What did the letter say to make midget pass out?"

"The stalker was talking about mouth fucking her." He saw Puck's eyebrows lift and then lower. Puck had been doing this as long as Finn had been, and for Puck to lift his eyebrows in surprise meant something.

"Then she has every right to look like Sleeping Beauty. Guess I need to hightail that this over to Satan and Mike. I'll catch you later than man. Take care of her." With that, Puck left and Finn walked back into his room. Mercedes was on the phone, cancelling everything Rachel had planned for the day, and Kurt was stroking her hair and whispering soft words to her. Finn didn't know what to do, he felt helpless. He wasn't doing a good job of protecting Rachel from the stalker, and he didn't know what to do.

Walking up to Kurt, he looked down at Rachel and saw a pale, fragile girl lying against the dark blue and khaki comforter. Finn wanted to push Kurt away, pick her up and just cradle Rachel to him, but that was wrong, and he knew it. Looking at Kurt with a frown on his face, Finn left and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a long, deep swig, hoping it would calm his nerves.

Looking up, Finn saw Kurt enter the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Mercedes is sitting with her. Rachel's doctor is on the way. Can you tell me what happened to make her pass out like that?" Finn shook his head, not wanting to even say the words again.

Kurt looked at the brown haired, gentle giant. Even though Kurt was sure that Finn could kill with his pinky, he knew that he would be gentle with Rachel. "Why don't you sit with Rachel, while I pull Cedes out and we wait for the doctor since we will need to let him in? I'll make sure it's only him, though, okay?" Finn nodded and followed Kurt back to his room. Mercedes saw Kurt and Finn enter and got up, following Kurt out to the driveway, leaving Finn with Rachel.

Feeling awful, and not being able to fight his feeling anymore, he gathered the fragile girl up in his arms and cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. He had never made one of his clients faint, but he had done a damn good job with Rachel. She hadn't woken up yet. All of the memories of his mom being just like this flooded Finn's mind and tears flooded his eyes. As Finn rocked her back and forth, kissing her head and whispering into her hair, "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry…" he kept willing her to wake up. That was all he wanted, to see her big brown eyes open and smile. The smile that let him know that things were going to be better. As if by will Rachel's eyes opened and stared at Finn's teary whiskey ones.

"I've been wanting to see some type of life in your eyes these last few days, didn't know it would be tears though." Finn felt her tiny finger wipe the tears away from his cheek, as he sat her back down on his bed fighting the urge to grab the fingers and kiss them. "What happened?"

"Ummm, another package came and you passed out. Mercedes and Kurt are waiting for your doctor right now." He saw the fear in her eyes, and his mind went back four years before, sitting on the couch at home after Burt had told his mom about the package arriving. The bastard had jacked-off into his mom's scrubs and sent it to her. Finn remembered her just dropping to the ground, and he picked her up, cradling his mom as his step-dad called the police. When she did wake up, the look of terror in her eyes killed him, and he was going to have to go back to California and the Marines, and leave his mom and Burt to deal with this sick bastard. The guy had left his mom alone, and when, just as he had to go back, he cropped back up into their lives.

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and saw the same terror. He wasn't going to let her live her life in fear. He should have stayed with his mom and protected her, but he didn't and she was now gone, but he was going to be there for Rachel. Rachel wasn't going to end up like his mom.

Hearing the door open and voices from the hallway, Finn started to rise up, but Rachel clung to him, shaking and whispering, "Please Finn, don't leave me…please." She pleaded.

Truly not thinking, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I'm just going to be outside while the doctor checks you out. Mercedes and Kurt will be with you. I'll just be outside the door, promise."

Mercedes and Kurt walked in with the doctor while Finn got up and left. Sitting at the kitchen island, drinking water and wishing it were something stronger, Finn worried. Pulling out his phone, he called Sue, "Sue, set Rachel, and her crew for self defense and fire arms. If Puck hasn't told you already, our unknown is leaving more than just pictures now, and I don't like it one bit. Rachel is being seen by her doctor right now probably for anxiety and I'm going to guess she'll be having sleep issues for awhile….Okay, next week, and yea, she is having a pool party and wants me to be apart of it and not security…Sure I'll set up the security…Yea I want the Bieste training them. I'm going to want a sit down with Satan and Mike in the next couple of days, see what they are coming up with on this guy. I'll let her manager know that they'll be coming for self-defense. Yea Sue, I'm doing okay. Will do, bye."

Finn closed his phone, running his hands through his hair, looking at his bedroom door. He shook his head and sat down, closing his eyes and trying to remember why he kissed her again.

Jacob was on cloud nine! He was going to be going to Rachel Berry's house in a week. He walked over to his Rachel Berry Calendar and put a gold star on the date that was only now six days away. They had received an okay from 24 Elite. In six freakin' days he was being invited into the love of his life's house, to sit next to her on her plush cream couch, where she would rest her sexy legs after a long day of work. He was going to be able to see up close and touch things that he had only been able to spy on from afar. What could be better? He was now sorry that he had returned her Spring nightgown, so he needed something else to feel and carry her soft floral smell. He frowned in concentration, thinking of his collection. He needed something soft and sweet, just like her. Going to the closet that he put a gold star on, he opened it and saw his collection of Rachel's clothes pilfered from different events. Pulling out a soft pink dress she had worn on one of her music videos, he flipped on his computer and found the video for "Get It Right" and proceeded to dream of his sweet Rachel and what it would be like to be in her home with her, imagining her singing the song to him as she ran her hands through his soft bouncy fro.


	7. This Is So Right Yet So Wrong

Rachel woke up, realizing that she was not in her bedroom; she didn't feel her soft sheets or smell her perfume on the sheets. She did smell citrus and cedar; and she knew where she was, Finn's room. Looking around she saw him sitting in the dark, with only the light of his laptop illuminating his features and the corner of his room. The events from earlier came flooding back, causing her to shake in fear. She must have been making the bed shake, because she saw Finn turn his head toward her. "Rachel, you okay? What do you need?"

Not really thinking the only thing she could say barely came out, "you." As she saw what she had said register on his face, he stood up and walked over to the bed. She noticed he was just in basketball shorts again, nothing else. Sitting next to her, she felt his large, muscular arms envelope her, and as his warmth seep into her, she could feel her shaking decrease.

Snuggling against his bare chest and clinging to his arms, she just wanted to stay like this. She didn't want anything else to happen. She felt protected, safe. There was nowhere else she wanted to be, well maybe one place, but… Looking up at him and seeing how his eyes were still dull, lifeless, she hated it. Here she was scared out of her mind, and his eyes showed no concern; how could he be so cold?

"Finn, please protect me." She whimpered, snuggling deeper into his embrace. If she could have snuck under his skin, she would of to get even closer to him. Looking up into his eyes again, she saw something, but what was it. Concern, fear, sadness, did he really have feelings and was he actually showing them?

She heard his voice, soft, low and husky, "I'm trying to protect you Rach. I really am. I'll do everything I can to protect you, I promise." Hearing that, and seeing that he actually meant it, she let her emotions take over. Pulling him down to her, she placed her lips on his, coaxing him to respond, but only felt him pull away. "I can't do this Rach. It's wrong. It's so wrong…" she didn't care to hear his excuses anymore. She crashed her lips into his, wanting him to be happy, wanting him to respond, and as soon as she felt his lips start to move, she smiled against him. All she wanted was to feel safe with his warms lips on her. This time she felt him take the lead and he started nipping at her, and she loved every bit of it. When his tongue touched her lips, seeking entrance, she obliged, and immediately started stroking it with hers.

The groan he let out was music to her ears. She wanted to keep hearing him moan and growl. There was nothing better to her ears. He was so big, strong, masculine, and she relished that little, dainty her could reduce him to soft, husky moans, making her feel empowered and strong. She kept kissing him, not wanting to stop. This time though, she wanted to explore him. She was learning the plains and valleys of his face and neck, but she wanted to explore that chest. The chiseled chest that has beckoned her to explore it a couple of times, the tattoos she wanted to trace with her tongue.

Feeling empowered, she pushed Finn back onto his pillow and straddled him. Looking at him, she saw his eyes change; they weren't dull, but dark with lust. It was better than nothing, right? Kissing him with everything she had, she pulled away and started working her way down to his chest with her lips. Her lips ghosting over the hickey she had given him the night before. She could hear his heavy breathing and when she let her tongue dart out to trace the tattoo over his heart, she could feel the wild beat his heart was sending. That beat was music to her, spurring her on. She kept tracing the tattoo, kissing and sucking intermittently after each trace, her nails lightly racking down his abs. When she felt his abs clench, she smiled, and worked her way back up to his mouth, wanting to feel the wetness of his tongue again.

She was losing herself in him, his smell, taste, and the feel of him on her. God, he was perfect, but she could feel him holding part of him back, keeping himself secret. He was doing everything to make her safe, and she knew it. She felt safe with him today, knew he was trying to protect her from her stalker's mind, but the shock of the letter made her faint. He was protecting her from creepo's sick mind, and she should have left it alone when he said it wasn't appropriate.

Waking up in his arms before, as he was cradling and rocking her, tears in his eyes, made her feel loved, cared about. Those tears were the first emotion she had seen out of him, until now. She had to touch his tears to make sure they were real. Was it horrible of her that she was happy that he was crying over her? The man that seemed to be as cold as marble wasn't. And right now he definitely wasn't cold, but was hot and sweaty to the touch, and she was pretty sure she was too.

Feeling him pushing her back saying, "Stop." She felt her emotions come boiling up. She was fragile, and she was woman enough to recognize that, but having him reject her, she just couldn't take it. She lost it, balling on his bed, feeling her body racked by sobs. So many things flashed through her mind, the pen, the nightgown, watching him eat a sandwich with maple syrup, arguing with the little old lady, washing dishes, not smiling, cold lifeless eyes, his lips that were hot and sensual. Proclaiming that she was going to make him happy. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Feeling herself be pushed back into the pillows, his scent filling her nostrils, and then heard a song. He was singing to her? What song…she knew it, but what song? Opening her eyes, she looked into his, but didn't see anything again, they were just empty. Feeling his fingers stroke her hair, down her nose as he sang, she tried to keep her eyes open, but with each stroke, her eyes were forced closed. She felt herself relax as his soft voice kept singing and stroking her face. Soon she felt totally relaxed and safe as sleep took over.

What the hell was going on? He was doing it again, making out with Rachel Berry, his client. This was wrong, his mind was screaming at him, but his lower half was screaming that it was totally right, and his heart was just sad and conflicted. How could someone so little, someone he had just really met, be doing this to him? He had worked so hard to push all of his emotions down, hide them from everyone so that he can be the best, and here he was kissing his client senseless and loving every moment. Love… no, not love. Being her protector gave him a strong feeling for her, but not love. He couldn't love anymore. That was impossible. That part of him died and was buried with his mom.

Feeling her tongue on his tats, he felt his eyes roll back in his head, every nerve ending sensitive and on fire. The lips on him, warm and moist, a moan starting to escape…"STOP RACH! Stop, please." Finn commanded pushing Rachel off of him gently, even though he wanted to continue. Looking at the hurt and betrayal in her brown eyes, he wanted to pull her back to him, but fought that desire with every fiber. "Rachel, I can't be doing this. My job is to protect you, and I can't do that if I'm involved with you. I have to keep myself isolated."

Looking at her after he said all of that, Finn saw tears in her eyes, God, he made her cry again! "I…I just don't know what it is about you Finn…I want you to be happy and I want you to be happy with me! I'm never like this, I swear. I just, oh god, I just don't know." Finn just looked on as she put her head in her hands and just balled. He was never with good crying females.

He saw Rachel look up again, tears running down her cheeks, "There's something about you Finn, and I wish I knew what that something is, because it's driving me nuts. I just…ugh!" Finn saw Rachel shake her fisted hands in frustration, "I just look into your eyes, and they're so dull and lifeless, and I just wanna see a spark in those eyes. I wanna see life in you Finn! I'm so sorry…I just don't know what I'm doing." Finn felt her hands cup his cheeks as he began massaging her back, wanting her to calm down, but really wanting to kiss her again.

Leaning her back, watching the tears fall, he started to stroke her hair, hoping that sleep would start to take over. Seeing her relax a little, he thought back to what would make him sleep, and remembering what his mom did when he was upset, he started to quietly sing, "I'll Stand By You" in his soft tone. Stroking her soft dark hair and allowing his fingers to trail down the bridge of her nose making her eyes close, and kept repeating the motion while he sang to her, waiting until sleep finally took her over.

When he felt her muscles relax and saw felt her soft breath on his hand, he carefully got off the bed and covered her with a blanket. Walking back to his computer, Finn sat down and finished typing his brief and his notes. After hitting send, he just sat there, wondering if he was really was protecting her. Hell, the guy had gotten two packages to Rachel since he started, but Finn knew that would happen. He wasn't able to stop them coming, his job was to protect Rachel from the guy actually getting in physical contact with her, and he hadn't yet. But from the letters that had been sent and the nightgown now, Finn knew it was just a matter of time before the guy tried to get closer to Rachel.

Looking back at her sleeping form, Finn felt all kinds of things swirl around his heart. He couldn't remember what all of those feelings were; it had been so long since he had felt them. Still looking and hearing a very soft snore escape her lips, he replayed things that had happened over the last two days, the kisses, making him breakfast, inviting him to have dinner, hiding a giggle while he argued with that little old busy body, the fear in her eyes when she saw the pen, watching the life leave her eyes before she fainted, that smile that made him think everything was better.

Turning back to his computer screen, he went back over her schedule, and what he had pulled up on the people and places. The party at the Chateau Marmont was not going to be an easy night, but he knew he would be able to do it, the Chateau was familiar to him. The interview at the house would have been better if there had been no photographer, but he'd just have to make sure Mercedes kept a leash on the guy and only took basic pictures that didn't give too much away. The pool party he wasn't working, at her assistance, but he would never truly be off the clock.

Looking at Rachel, sleeping on his bed, Finn pictured himself asleep next to her, with him curled around her small form, his arms wrapped around her, protecting her. He was not going to share a bed with her though, because it wasn't right. Instead he grabbed an extra pillow and grabbed a couple of blankets from his closet, and made a soft pallet on the floor next to Rachel and tried to fall asleep, letting her soft noises lull him to sleep.

Jacob looked at his calendar. Five more days until he would be at Rachel's house. He had so much to do to prepare. He had booked a day off to go to the Voda Spa in the city. He was having the whole shebang taken care of; facial, whole body exfoliation, chemical peel, waxing of certain areas, manscaping ,deep tissue massage, and his hair just trimmed, because his lovely head of hair was his domain.

This week was going to be one of his best! Beside the day spa, he was going to a launch party for some war based video game, and Rachel was going to be there! Roaming the room to take pictures would give him great access to her, and possibly touch her. Just the mere thought of touching her sent tingles up his spine and his eyes roll back in bliss. Then he was going to her house with Walt for the interview. He was going to be stepping into the abode of Rachel Barbra Berry! He would get to walk around, touching her things, feeling them. Her scent would fill his being. Everything would be perfect.

Maybe he would even be able to give her a hug at the end of the interview instead of a handshake. The best dream though was that she would look at him, fall desperately in love and they would run away to Bora Bora or someplace where they had naked beaches.

She would spend her days lavishing him with her body and lips, and he would let her do whatever she wanted to him. He just couldn't wait.

He went to the mall and bought a couple pairs of new jeans, that the saleslady swore made his ass look sexy, a new striped polo shirt and sweater vest. Just for kicks, he bought himself a tight fitting Reds t-shirt. Getting his clothes in order for the next two meeting he would have with Miss Rachel Berry.

As he finished, getting his things ready, he went to the star again, and looked at all the clothes in the special plastic bags. He wanted to think of a sexy Rachel, maybe something she would wear to Bora Bora, so grabbing a dress that looked more like a deep v-neck shirt with gold sequins, Jacob carefully took it out of its protective plastic. Finding a blow up doll, Jacob quickly dressed the doll in Rachel's dress and sat it next to him. Throwing his arm over the dolls shoulder, he turned on his DVD player and hit play. As he dimmed the lights, with his arm around the Rachel doll, he placed a kiss on her lips as the opening scenes to her first movie came on.


	8. Video Games, Douches, & Handcuffs

Rachel was exhausted. For the last two days, she had been at 24 Elite getting trained on self-defense, safety, and firearms at 24 Elite was taking its toll on her, and she considered herself physically fit since she worked out, ran and did yoga, but the woman in charge of training them, Shannon Bieste was set on proving her wrong..

Sneaking a peek at Kurt, Rachel wanted to die laughing, but she kept it stifled knowing that "The Bieste" would make her do extra push ups and wind sprints. A former champion football coach, "The Bieste" as the trio secretly called her, looked like she could not only kick their asses, but she could easily kick the collective asses of the entire offensive line for the San Diego Chargers. She didn't dare look at Mercedes or she knew she would burst into another fit of giggles.

Poor Kurt, whose mantra was 'every moment is an opportunity for fashion,' had shown up the first day dressed head to toe in designer work out gear. Despite his loud protests that 'sweat doesn't go with this outfit' by the end of the day, had ripped pants, sweat soaked sweatbands and was cussing about the Bieste when she wasn't looking. Taking Coach Bieste's threats to call Marc Jacobs and tell him that Kurt had been disrespecting his clothes, Kurt showed up the next day in an old red and white Shaker Heights' Raider sweats and t-shirt, mumbling about how he was getting mistaken for a high schooler on break, and that the coach needed to stop shopping at Coaches 'R Us..

"Coach Bieste, who set up what we were going to learn in this training?" Rachel asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Training? More like torture," Kurt snorted next to her, and then ducked his head when the Bieste turned and glared at him.

"Well, after what had happened, Finn wanted me to teach you the basic techniques of self-defense, and also how to get out of different holds and restraints." She quickly pulled Kurt to her and demonstrated a restraint hold on him as she continued without losing her breath, "The weapons defense was also important, so that's why you have two day training instead of the standard one day."

"Oh, so the Leatherneck wanted to torture us for two days, huh?" Kurt responded using his dry humor, as he kept jumping up and down trying to pull the Bieste over his shoulder, which only caused Coach Bieste to quirk an eyebrow.

"Kurt, Finn only did this out of concern for Rachel's safety, and the fact that we're always with her, we needed to know it too. Doesn't that make logical sense Kurt Hummel?" Mercedes said, giving him the "don't cross me or I will light your Gucci collection up" look.

"Yea, it's a good idea, but I'm just not a person that likes to sweat. It destroys my complexion." Kurt whined, as the Bieste effortlessly released him. He dropped to the ground, blotting his now bright red face with a cotton handkerchief.

Just then Rachel saw the mohawked gentleman she saw the first full day Finn was at her house, walk by and stop, coming into the gym. "Hey Coach, how's the training going? Miss Berry, Ms. Jones, Princess." Without waiting for an answer, he nodded at everyone and then walked out again, before popping his head back in and announced with his camera out, "Hey Princess, say cheese! Gotta put this with the pic Finn has of you getting off the ride at Cedar Point. Red and green faces go together." He slammed the door as Kurt hurled a water bottle at him.

Kurt threw his hands up out of indignation, "OK, he calls you two by your last name, but I get called Princess? Really, really! Come on it 2011. And Finn promised he wouldn't show anyone that god awful picture of me!" he whined as he sat down and pouted.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, that's just Puck, he's been like that since high school. He's harmless for the most part, but very loyal. That's why he's out here."

That piqued Rachel's interest, "What do you mean, 'that's why he's out here?'"

"Well, Finn brought him out, as well as Sam, Artie, Santana, Mike and myself. He wanted people that he knew were good and would do the jobs he needed us to do, and be the best at them." She said shrugging her shoulders as if the information wasn't any big deal.

Mercedes asked the next question that was on all three's minds, "Why would Finn be bringing people out for this if Miss Sylvester owns the company, and he's just a bodyguard."

"Oh, Sue doesn't own the company; she just runs this office and the one in New York, with the help of Becky Jackson. Finn actually owns and started this company, but he wanted someone that could run it with military precision and put the fear of god in the clients, and Sue fits the bill. She hasn't yelled at you guys yet with her megaphone, has she?" All three looked at Coach and just shook their heads no with their mouths wide open.

"Good, that means you haven't gotten in trouble yet. If Finn sends in his report and says you guys didn't follow any of his directives, Sue will show up wherever you are, with her megaphone and ridicule you in front of whoever you are around. Just be glad she's not allowed to use her air horn anymore. The worst though is if she does it over the phone. One client lost their hearing temporarily after she used an air horn through the phone because they were arguing with her, so Finn put the kibosh on her doing that and has them locked up in the safe."

That had concluded their training, and for Rachel some useful information on her bodyguard; the bodyguard that Rachel was painfully aware of was keeping his distance from her. She knew he was still doing his job, but his interaction was minimal, only talking when asked a question, and was avoiding any type of physical contact. At breakfast as soon as he thought everyone was finished he just grabbed the dishes to wash, even though Kurt was stuffing bites of eggs into his mouth and following his plate as Finn moved the plate to the sink. He wouldn't even make eye contact with her. If she spoke to him, he would look down at his shoes, or right above her head, but never at her, and that really bothered her.

When he had brought them lunch the second day, she cornered him to try to find out what was going on, but he still kept looking down, only giving monosyllabic answers. When she tried to put her hand on his arm, she saw him visibly flinch. Had she really messed him up from their two impromptu make out sessions? Not wanting to push it, she left him alone, even though she felt horrible for whatever pain she had caused him.

Sitting on her bed, she looked at the three outfits that Kurt and Mercedes had picked out for her to choose from for the video game launch party. Not knowing anything about video games, especially ones about war, she needed a man's opinion, and Kurt's just wasn't going to count, plus he was probably at his emergency masseuse right now... Hearing his distinct steps in the kitchen, she called out, "Finn, can you come to my room for a second? I need your opinion on something, please?" She tried to sound innocent. Hearing his foot steps come closer, she smiled, glad that he was coming.

Finn stood in the doorway, looking uneasy. "Come in Finn. I don't bite, and I need you to look at these outfits that Cedes and Kurt picked out for me. I don't know anything about videogames, so which outfit would best fit this launch party?" She was looking at him with all the sincerity she felt. She hated the fact that he looked like a puppy that had just gotten his toy taken away.

She smiled as she saw him rub the back of his neck while he looked at the outfits. She realized that was his tell when he was thinking or nervous and she found it cute that he was one of the two right now. "Since it is a launch party, they will have TVs and consoles set up all over the place so you can actually play, with a couple of big screens for competition, so you want to be comfortable…I like the one with those short jeans." She smiled because she was going to pick the jean capris with a cute pink off the shoulder shirt and pink cami and bejeweled sandals. Kurt had even made a cute rose clutch to go with it.

"Good choice Finn. I'll be ready to leave in about an hour." With that she saw him walk out, and her heart fell. His eyes were still dull, and then she remembered Kurt calling him Frankenteen earlier when he got into an argument with Finn and couldn't think of anything snarky to say, she realized that nickname fit him. He was the monster, doing what he was told, and totally lifeless, void of any happiness or joy. Much like Frankenstein, but at least in the movie, the monster did try to live and find some happiness, where as Finn didn't, but just went about his life. As long as he didn't throw her into a pond covered in water lilies, she would be okay.

An hour later, Rachel walked out of her bedroom, ready to go, having done everything herself. Poor Kurt was so exhausted from what Coach Bieste had put them through, she couldn't torture him anymore. Since it was a launch party for a video game, she had pulled her hair up in a cute ponytail, curling the ends, and securing it with a jeweled holder. When she walked up on Finn, she stopped breathing for a second. Standing their in jeans, brown tennis shoes, and a white button down with rolled up sleeves and a Marine baseball cap and a pair of Ray-bans. He was stunning, and she knew that every woman at the party would be all over him, and she told him that.

"No they won't Rachel, because I will be hovering around you, making sure that no one gets too close, especially since this would be an easy time for your stalker to come up to you." Finn said, very serious and again business like. Rachel sighed internally, thinking the tears and lust she had seen in his eyes had been nothing but a mirage.

Driving Rachel to the party was an interesting experience for Finn. He and his friends all played video games, but he quickly learned that Rachel didn't. "Why are you going to a video game party if you don't even play?"

"Because I talked the company into donating twenty game systems and music and dance video games to inner city schools to allow students to sing and get exercise through the dance games. So since they're doing that, I can go to their party and extol the virtues of their games and tell the world how generous they are for donating these games and consoles. They get good PR, and my foundation can give some inner city schools that are losing arts program at least something that brings in music and dance into their school even if they don't have the teacher. It's a win-win for both sides." Rachel said with her smile that made his world light up and her eyes twinkling.

"You know, you're a very interesting celebrity? I haven't dealt with a lot of celebrities that do this kind of thing; you're a very cool person Rachel Berry." He was hoping to see her smile again.

"Thank you Finn Hudson, but I'd say you've been hanging around with the wrong type of celebrity. At least my famous friends think like I do, and want to give back, since we're so lucky to be in this position. For me, it's always been the performing arts. My dads gave me everything I needed or wanted. If I wanted voice lessons, dance lessons, acting lessons, they made sure I got it. So I need to kind of pay it forward. Let those kids with my same dreams have a chance to shine. I even hold a district wide talent show every year. You should come because it's really awesome." As she talked, Finn looked back at her and felt the corners of his mouth tug up ever so slightly. Her eyes were sparkling, with a rose tint on her cheeks and she had the biggest smile plastered on her face. He loved…no liked how Rachel looked when she was excited about something. It was a hell of a lot better than seeing fear in her eyes.

Coming up on the launch party, they pulled into the line and he got out letting the valet take the wheel. Ready to go stand by the car and walk alongside, Finn saw Rachel roll down her window, "Come sit in the back with me Finn. You look ridiculous walking along side the car. You're not the secret service ya know." Knowing she was right, he slid in next to her and waited with her until it was Rachel's turn on the camouflage carpet. As the valet opened the door, Finn saw the flash of all the cameras, thinking he was someone he wasn't. Holding out his hand, he helped Rachel out, and as soon as she stepped out, it was like the world was made of tiny explosions, so many flashes went off.

Finn stood off as she did interviews and talked about how the game system was donating to inner city schools and all the good it would do. Finn had to admit, she was doing exactly what she said, and she was making both the company and her foundation out in the best light. He stood off to the side and listened to her in amazement. She was just so professional, gracious, and personable. How can someone always be like that? And he knew it was genuine.

Deciding to walk along the gauntlet of photographers, Finn looked at all their credentials that hung from their necks. One catching his eyes, Jacob Ben-Israel, the guy looked creepy with his glasses and fro. Taking a picture of him with his camera, Finn started to do a search, but his camera lost its signal, so he put it aside until he had a stronger signal.

Still watching Rachel, he saw her start to make her way over to her fans. She didn't tell him she was going to do this! Jogging over to her, he came right up on her back and whispered in her ear, "You didn't tell me you were going to do this! This can be dangerous."

She wasn't looking at him, but he could almost feel her give her fake smile and knew she was talking through her teeth, "Yes, but I need to see my fans and show them I care for them, so suck it up Hudson and do your job!"

"Fine, but I'll be in your personal space until you go inside." Finn said with a hiss, not wanting to sound mad, but he was put off a little. And true to his word, he literally stayed up against her was she walked around and signed, autographs, took pictures and chatted with the people. Finn knew being a thug towards the fans never worked; hence the reason Puck never worked these type of details. When a fan would get a little too handy, all he had to do was gently grab the wrist and shake his head no, and that generally worked. Maybe because it was because of his size, but no one ever pushed it further.

When Rachel finally finished meeting her fans, he wanted to lead her into the hotel, so he put his hand on her back and started guiding her towards the door. He closed his eyes for a minute reveling in the feel of his hand on her back. The warmth that moved up his arm, relaxed him. Walking in, Finn saw the large screen TVs set up with the game already playing and saw small flat panels set up around the room on tables with couches and comfy chairs next to them. Finn saw several former clients talking and milling around. He nodded at the security for the event, knowing them from rival security firms.

Rachel sat down at the bar, ordering something that Finn couldn't catch, but when he saw the bartender pass her a very pink drink, he placed his hand on hers, sending a scorching heat through him. He saw her questioning eyes, and he fought the urge to smile. Smiling showed weakness. "Just a few days ago you told me not to let you drink anything pink, so I'm doing what you asked."

He heard her laugh that beautiful laugh, and he looked just fighting his smile that was threatening to come out. "I promise that this will be my only one. I will have nothing else but sparkling water with citrus afterwards, okay?" Nodding, Finn accepted a bottle of water and stood to the side, watching as Rachel walked around the room, greeting friends, enemies and people she had no clue who they were. Finn shook his head in amazement as she just glided through the room effortlessly being the perfect Hollywood starlet.

Watching her from the edges, Finn saw her sit down on one of the couches with, an actor or musician. Oh, who was that guy…um, crap… He knew the guy was always on those gossip sites like TMZ. Finn couldn't remember, but he watched as the guy showed Rachel how to play the game. Looking at the game, Finn saw the different aspects and levels, and it brought back memories of leading his men into searches and close quarter combat. Finn internally smirked as he saw how some of the people playing thought they were all that, when they weren't. They wouldn't know how to double tap someone, or take them out from a thousand yards if their life depended on it.

Seeing Rachel get up from her game, he watched her walk, and was a little surprised that she was coming over to him. "Do you want to play?"

"I'm working, I don't play games. My job is to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"What if I stood right beside you while you played? All these guys think they are so good at shooting and stuff. Why don't you shut them up and show them what a real hero can do?" Finn noticed that she had a refreshed pink drink and had her hand on his forearm, squeezing it slightly.

"How'd you get another drink Rachel?"

"Oh John got it for me, but I swear it's my last one. They're pretty weak anyway. I'm not drunk. I'm walking and talking just fine. So come on Finn, live just a little. Show these blowhards what a real man can do." She was running her hand up and down his forearm now, causing him to shiver.

Shrugging his shoulders, he allowed Rachel to guide him over to one of the large flat screens that was for competition. He watched as she talked to the "game consultant" at the screen, and he saw one of the players leave. The consultant talked to Finn about all the different buttons and how the gun worked, and then heard something he didn't want to. A very loud, but pretty voice, "Everyone, a true hero, a former Marine, is going to be taking on Hollywood's video game king, Jimmy Kimmel. Now all of you, who think you know what war is, watch and learn." Finn looked over at Rachel, and she was now sipping water, and had a look of pride in her eyes.

Finn watched as she did like she said she would and stood next to the television. He listened as the consultant's count down, and Finn looked around and saw that the entire room was surrounding them. When it hit one, Finn and Jimmy were in battle, but where Jimmy Kimmel was trying to make one kill shot and free his men, Finn was doing three kill shots, and Finn was doing an insurance shot too. As the game kept going, Finn blocked out everything, just like when he was doing a mission and focused on reaching the end of the mission.

When the consultant called the game, Finn had handily beat Jimmy Kimmel. Literally having four times as many points as the Hollywood King of video games had. Looking at Rachel, he saw a huge smile on her face as he was shaking hands with his opponent, something that didn't happen in the real world. He also got a "Thanks for serving," from Mr. Kimmel too.

Looking around, Finn didn't see Rachel now. Pulling his baseball cap down lower over his eyes, he looked for her, scanning the crowd. He knew it was a bad idea to play that damn game. He saw her purse sitting on the bar, and a photographer standing next to it. It was the one with really big hair. Grabbing the photographer's arm he asked the guy, "Have you seen my friend?" Finn saw a look of fear in the guy's eyes.

"N-n-no sir. I haven't seen her. Last time I laid eyes on her, she was standing next to the big competition going on and John Mayer was walking up to her. But I haven't seen her since. If I see her, I'll let her know your looking for her." The guy gave Finn a creepy grin.

Finn eyes were still scanning the large, dimly lit room, looking for the petite brunette that smelled like lilacs and citrus. Running over to one of the guys working security, Finn asked him to radio the others to see if anyone had seen Rachel Berry. Finn was seriously getting worried. She knew she couldn't leave the party without him, and fro dude had said he saw John Mayer walking towards her. Didn't Rachel say a John had bought her the pink cocktail and wasn't he like the biggest player in Hollywood?

Ratcheting up his search he started to hit the darker corners of the party, relying on past experience that always seemed to be the place the players liked to take the women. Coming up on a partition covered in camouflage netting, he heard a voice her knew well, "John, I said no. I'm not interested, and I'm not like that. I don't hook up."

Finn was seeing red as he started stalking towards the partition, his rage immediately turned to a nuclear explosion as he heard, "Hey, having sex with John Mayer is an honor. It's a win win. I can show you the best time around, and your rep will go up a few notches since you'll be all over the internet. And all press is good press in this business Rachel babe."

Hearing the callous way that douche was speaking to Rachel, at that point, Finn lost his self control. He morphed from Rachel's bodyguard, into what appeared to be a very jealous, protective lover. Storming around the partition, he only needed one glimpse of Rachel desperately trying to pull back from the groping hands of one John Mayer, and Finn just went into overdrive. He pulled Rachel from the douche's grip, securing her behind him. He grabbed the musician by the throat, easily lifting him up with one hand and pinning him against the back wall. "Dude, what the hell? Get your own chick!"

"Rachel said no! What the hell is the matter with you? Didn't your mother teach you to respect women? She said no and no meant no. Got it?" He looked at John with steely eyes, speaking in a soft but deadly voice.

Still pinned against the wall, John's eyes flickered over to Rachel, "Well maybe she shouldn't be such a tease and wear an outfit like that. Her ass is begging to be grabbed in those jeans. She's just begging me to take her."

Finn calmly lowered John to the ground and then planted his right fist into the guy's face, sending John and the partition falling over. "Don't ever speak about Rachel like that!" Finn roared, scaring Rachel, because she had never heard him speak like that before.

Checking to make sure that Rachel was securely out of harms way, Finn stood in an defense stance, ready for the guy to come after him, and sure enough, the idiot did, yelling, "You ass! I have a show tomorrow!" As the lanky musician came after Finn, all the years of training just kicked in; Finn ducked and swept his leg, taking out John's legs, causing him to fall on his back. Just as quickly he was back up on his feet, kinda dancing around Finn, mouthing off, "Whatever. She'd probably be too much of a prude anyway. Not worth my time."

Hearing that, Finn had enough. He hadn't put his all into the fight, but now he was at a new level of pissed. You don't treat or talk to a lady like that, especially someone as special as Rachel. As John Mayer came after Finn again, Finn landed a jab right to his throat, causing him to have problems breathing, and landed another one on his nose, hearing the splintering of cartilage and then picked him up, one handed, and threw him onto a nearby coffee table, shattering the table. Standing over the crumpled musician, Finn pointed at the now bleeding and gasping musician, "If I ever see you near Rachel again, I promise you that you will be in worse shape than you are now!"

Panting heavily, Finn turned to make sure that Rachel was okay, and as he looked at her, he felt four hands on him and his arm getting twisted behind him. "What the hell?" Tearing his eyes away from the petite brunette, he turned and saw two men in uniform gripping him.

"Sir, you're being arrested for assault." Two LAPD officers stated, while they put cuffs on Finn's wrists, causing him to wince in pain.

"Wait, I'm a bodyguard and I was protecting my client. I have my identification, license and everything in my wallet." God, was this really happening to him? In his three years of doing this, he had never gotten into a fight like this, and been arrested. This was embarrassing for him, but his only concern was for how this must look for Rachel.

"I don't care sir. We're going to take you to processing and then you can get all of this sorted out."

"Can I at least give my friend my phone, so nothing happens to it?" The officers looked at each other and nodded their consent. "Rachel, my phones in my front pocket, call Sue from it and tell her what happened. She'll know what to do, alright?" As Rachel approached him, he saw anger and fear in her eyes. He knew the anger was directed at him, and he dropped his head, because he had let his emotions take over. He felt an officer reach in his front pocket and hand her the phone.

As he was led out of the party, Finn didn't look at anyone, ashamed of himself for failing to do his job. Sitting in the back of the squad car, Finn saw Rachel outside the party, staring hard at the car while she was on the phone, the paparazzi jostling for position around her snapping away with their cameras. All Finn could do was just sit in the back of the squad car and pray that Sue would get there fast.

Two hours later Finn sat in a small cell, by himself. He was wondering why he was in isolation, it wasn't like he did anything too wrong, besides possibly crushing the windpipe of a Grammy award winning singer. Finn smirked; he'd never liked his singing anyway. Then thinking about where he was, he the smirk left his face as it really sunk in that he was in jail. What would his mom say if she was around? Finn could picture the disappointment on her face for him being in jail, and that thought just made him feel even worse. But as soon as he saw the door open to the area, he knew why he was in isolation. Walking in with an officer was one very upset looking Rachel Berry and behind her, a pissed off Sue Sylvester holding a large cup of something. Not sure what was going to happen, Finn just sat there dejectedly with his head in his hands.

"Finn Hudson, stand up right now so I can figure out the best way too…" Sue started in with, but was stopped by Finn standing up.

"Don't Sue. I already know the company's policy, and I'm fired. Any guard that gets arrested is immediately terminated, and I'm no different than any other guard."

"You own the company Finn, you can't fire the owner." Finn stared at Rachel wondering how the hell she had found that out.

"Well I can't fire myself, but Sue; I need to you find a new bodyguard for Miss Berry. I am not doing my job, if I had to leave her alone because I got myself arrested."

"Do you want Puck…?"

"Hell no, Puck isn't allowed to guard any female, I want either Sam or Coach, either would do a good job…"

Hearing a foot stomp on the concrete ground, both bodyguards looked at the petite brunette who looked furious. "Don't I have a say in who is my bodyguard?"

Sue answered her in her costmary deadpan way, "No, not really."

Rachel drew herself up to her full five foot two height and stared down Sue Sylvester, "Yes I do, because I'm spending a fortune for this security service, and either Finn is my bodyguard, or I terminate my contract and find another firm to work with. And I'll do it. My history speaks for itself. It's either Finn or I leave." He was pretty sure Rachel was used to getting what she wanted.

Finn and Sue stared at each other. This was new territory for both of them, Finn never being arrested before, and no clients ever stood up to Sue. Looking first at Rachel and then at Finn and seeing the look in their eyes, Sue said softly, "Ok Rachel, Finn will stay on as your bodyguard. You're right, you have the choice as to who your bodyguard is, and you've obviously become really comfortable with Finn, so you got it diva. Why don't you go wait outside while I finish getting Frankenteen out of the clink here and back to your house, alright?" With that Finn watched Rachel walk out of the door.

Turning to Sue he only had to ask, "Why did you do that Sue? You know my policy, and I'm seriously screwing up. Hell, I've probably collapsed John Mayer's windpipe when I hit him in the throat."

"Good, I can't stand him and his "o" face he makes. But Finn, I'm doing this for another reason. You let your emotions get a hold of you, and you reacted to it. I need you to hang onto that emotion, and if that loud, demanding little diva makes you feel something, then you're going to stay with her. All of us have been waiting for years to see you have some type of emotion. I know some of the deaths overseas started your emotional shut down, but when your mom was killed, you died with her Finn. You don't smile. You don't laugh. You don't goof off. In high school, you were the most laid back, loyal, and generous guy around, and now you're just a cold shell. You're a robot Finn, and none of us like it. Do you know why you were able to recruit so many of us from McKinley when you started this company? Because we wanted to watch over you; we really do care about you and want you to live again."

Finn interrupted her because all of her words were swimming in his head, "You hated me in high school."

"No, I hated that you were in Glee Club with Schuester and his eternally curly hair, but both of us agreed that you were a great kid, destined to do great things. And you did. You went into the Marines and saved lives with all the missions you were sent on, and freed people that were oppressed, but you've changed Finn. When you came home on leave, you weren't as optimistic as you had once been. The shine in your eyes were a little dull, but then when your mom was killed, you lost everything. You're eyes are dull, lifeless. You don't smile or laugh or even smirk. Your voice is soft and flat, instead of robust and loud. We all miss that Finn. Did you know that besides are weekly briefings on our clients and such, we have a separate briefing on just you. We worry about you Finn. You live in a makeshift apartment in the back of the warehouse. It's like you just don't want to live and be happy."

"Coach Sylvester…"

"No Finn, one thing we have all noticed is that little, loud, annoying and demanding diva seems to be bringing something out in you. We don't know quiet what yet, but she is, and we want to see what happens if you stay with her longer. We want the old Finn back."

"Coach, because I let my emotions get in the way, I got my ass thrown in here and now a possible lawsuit. I don't need emotions, I just need to do my job and protect Rachel Berry, that's it. And since I'm technically your boss, we're dropping this discussion, because I just want to get the hell out of here. By the way, what's in the cup?" Finn asked, eyeing a very familiar red and white plastic cup.

"Cherry slushie. I figured if you got to be too much of a pain in the ass and stubborn, I'd throw it at you like old times and bring you down to earth, but guess I don't have to. Thirsty?" With that Finn walked out of jail with Sue and Rachel, after Sue posted bail.

Sliding behind the wheel of Rachel's car, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw a very pissed looking Rachel sitting with her arms folded. Neither spoke until Rachel finally said quietly, "After the fight, I lost my purse. It had my cell phone in it."

"Did you call your carrier?"

"Yea, they have a way of wiping it clean so no one can get the numbers and stuff. I'm supposed to go get a new one tomorrow."

"Did you lose anything else besides your phone?"

"Nothing important, just some basics. No id or anything. I don't bring it with me since I'm not driving or anything like that, so no just my cell phone." They drove the rest of the way to Rachel's house in silence. Finn glancing back and seeing the disappointment in her brown eyes, and that just made him feel worse.

Walking into the house, Finn watched as Rachel walked, silently on her own, back to her bedroom, leaving Finn alone in the kitchen. Grabbing a water out of the fridge and sitting down, Finn just looked at the darkened pool in the backyard, reliving what had happened at the party. The biggest thing being how angry he felt when he heard how the skanky singer was talking and touching Rachel.

Slamming his fist down in anger, Finn looked at Rachel's door, and just knew he had to tell her why he did what he did. Walking up to her door, he knocked softly. Hearing a faint, "come in" he opened the door to see her in nothing but a large t-shirt as she took off her makeup. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he walked in and sat on her bed.

Closing his eyes and breathing in her scent, forcing his emotions to calm down, he looked at her through her mirror, meeting her gaze with his. "I'm sorry I was unprofessional at the party. When I couldn't find you a went on alert, but then when I heard John Mayer talk to you in that way, and saw how he was touching you, and that look in his eyes, I lost it. I went nuclear on his ass. I was raised by my mom, and she taught me to have extreme respect for women, and he wasn't. When I saw that you looked scared, I lost it. I'm very sorry for embarrassing you at the party. I hope the game people weren't too mad…"

He saw her shaking her long hair back and forth in a "no" manner. "Actually, they thought he was being douchey all night, hitting on all the women, so they were secretly pleased that an ex-Marine went military on his ass. And I'm glad your mother taught you to be so respecting of women. That's probably why you do such a great job being a bodyguard Finn. I've never had someone swoop in a save me before." She had that smile on her face, the one that made him feel like everything was better.

"You're welcome Rachel. But I'm just doing my job." He saw her stand up and walk over and sitting next to him on the bed. He swallowed thickly as he noticed the shirt ride up her thighs, revealing a lot of leg. Looking at her soft lips and wide eyes, and still feeling awful for the way she was treated earlier, he did the unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. It wasn't like the hot, make-out kisses from the previous nights, but a soft, exploring kiss of lips. He wanted to get to know her, and how to illicit beautiful sounds from her.

He traced her lips with his finger, allowing the finger to become part of the kiss. It was soft and loving and made Finn's heart hurt with an overwhelming feeling. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes and saw something that he was afraid to see. Getting up, he looked at her one more time, and fearing what he would say or do, quickly left her bedroom, with want in her eye, and possibly a spark of something in his.

Jacob sat at his computer, finishing the download of the night's pictures and sending them into the editors. He was so ecstatic! He had been in the same room with the love of his life; he'd even brushed up against her! And the best thing was that he was able to snatch her purse when all hell had broken loose. Looking through the clutch that had a huge deep pink rose on it; there was nothing out of the norm; lipstick, perfume, blotting tissue, compact and a hot pink cell phone! Bingo! Turning on the phone, hoping to find phone numbers and photos, he was extremely disappointed; it'd been wiped by the carrier. Damn them and their protection of celebrities. Didn't they know that he was the love of her life?

Speaking of which, he couldn't believe the way the BFG had acted at the party. First he played the video game, and won! He beat Jimmy Kimmel, and it was well known that Kimmel played video games at least three hours a day. Of course she had announced that he was an ex-Marine. What was she doing with an ex-Marine? Maybe it had something to do with her crazed fan issue? Shaking his head, Jacob kept looking at his private pictures he had taken, looking at Rachel in her soft pink shirt that showed her tan beautiful shoulder and her hair up in a refreshing pony tail. She always had a smile on her lips, even when she was learning how to play next to John Mayer, douche extraordinaire. Jacob kept caressing the picture on the screen, wishing it was real.

Looking at his other pictures, he played close attention to BFG. He had never heard anyone call him by name, so he still didn't know who he was, but he did know he was a Marine, or a former Marine. Jacob looked carefully at the pictures he had taken with both BFG and Rachel, and noticed that her eyes always seemed to be looking up at him, some form of smile on her lips, while sunglasses hid his eyes, and his mouth was always grim.

Shaking his head, Jacob couldn't understand why Rachel seemed to like him, until he thought about the fight. Jacob thought for sure BFG was going to kill him, when he came up on Jacob grabbing for Rachel's purse, but he had been worried about finding Rachel. Obviously he wasn't doing a good job keeping an eye on her. Jacob would give BFG two things, he was strong and scary.

Then when the fight broke out, wow! Jacob saw just what kind of man BFG was. Talk about big, bruising and hulking. When the police took him out in cuffs, Jacob snapped a picture of John Mayer, bloodied, gasping for breathe and his nose parallel to his cheek bone. Jacob internally snickered, because he could never see what women saw in him. He was too much into himself, unlike Jacob, who would put Rachel before all of his own desires.

Checking the celebrity site and blogs, wondering what mentions there were of Rachel, they were all about her mystery man, and who he was and why he could fight so well. They all seemed to be coming up with nothing. Headlines like, "Berry's New Beau" "Rachel's Knight in a Baseball Cap" "John Mayer Gets What He Deserves" Jacob smiled at that one. All of them had the same information, none. Rachel Berry's manager, Mercedes Jones was giving a "No Comment" to everyone. The police had sealed the arrest file on BFG, so no one was getting anything out of the police. The only thing they all said was that he was a former Marine, described what he looked like and the events of the fight. Hell, TMZ had video of the fight, and of Rachel standing outside, calling someone before she drove off in her car. TMZ brought in a professional boxer and wrestler that were critiquing the buys moves, and both were extremely impressed.

Jacob had fun playing the part of BFG smashing John Mayer into the table over and over again. Enjoying the scene playing on repeat, Jacob took the lipstick and applied it to his Rachel doll's lips. Spritzing her with the perfume too, Jacob settled down again on the couch, turning on a copy of the Tony Awards from five years before, when she had won, kissed the dolls lips, feeling her lipstick on his lips, and settled in for an enjoyable night.

**Okay, serious thanks again to Mida212 for helping out with the fight scene and making Kurt snarky. This is my longest chapter ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it. Read & Review, PLEASE…**


	9. Forks, Candles, Stars and Coins

**For this one chapter, I am changing my style and it will only be Jacob's POV for this, because honestly, the other way just sucked. **

Jacob and Walt pulled up to Rachel Berry's gate and clicked on the intercom. Hearing a voice that wasn't Rachel's, Jacob was a little disappointed, but he didn't let it dampen his spirits. He was finally going to go inside his love's house, the house he had only been able to see from the afar through a telephoto lens.

"You okay kid?" Walt asked, seeing Jacob tremble slightly and have a fine bead of sweat on his upper lip.

"What? Yea, I'm fine. I think something I ate didn't settle to well with me. Are you ready to go in now?" Jacob asked as he started to open the car door.

"Whoa, hold on! Let's get everything ready and map out what kind of pictures we are going to take. I want you to do a wide shot of me asking her questions. I also want a few of her looking like she's thinking of an answer. I need a couple of her smiling, and maybe a couple of her posed around her house. I think that would be good. Whaddya think J?" Walt asked, and realized he wasn't going to get an answer, because Jacob was staring at the house, and he would have sworn he was panting slightly.

Shaking his head, Walt got out of the car and grabbed his briefcase while Jacob followed suit with his camera bag. Jacob was awed by how the large her house actually was, of course staring at it from across the road, on top of a hill in a tree line does have a way of distorting things. Getting to the large door, Jacob eagerly hit the door bell before Walt could, and then looked at Walt sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Jacob's smile faded slightly when a tall, but slight man came to the door dressed in some runway style. Jacob knew immediately that is was Kurt, Rachel's friend and assistant.

"Good afternoon gentleman. Please come in, the interview will take place in the kitchen. Rachel has fixed California Rolls and banana bread for you to snack on. Please help yourself, Rachel will be here in a just a minute." Jacob wanted to jump up and down and dance a jig! Rachel had prepared food that he loved. She must have known that he was coming and wanted to tell him slyly that she loved him. Because the quickest way to a man is through his stomach. Sitting next to Walt, Jacob took one of the small plates that had been left out and helped himself to the delicious food, savoring the fact that Rachel Berry had prepared it with her own hands. When he was finished, while Walt wasn't looking, he slipped his fork into the closed compartment in his camera case.

Looking around the kitchen, memorizing every detail of it, Jacob heard Rachel's voice. He stopped breathing for a second. "No, you don't have to sit in on the interview. You've already done their checks, so there really is no issue. Just go outside and figure out what needs to be done for the pool party next weekend. I'll be fine and Mercedes will be with me, so stop worrying and always trying to keep an eye on me."

Jacob heard a soft but low voice, "That's what my job description says. If I don't keep an eye on you, then I'm not doing my job." Jacob heard the French doors to slam. That must be part of her security the magazine was told about. Nice to know he was going to be outside, because then Jacob could do some snooping inside.

As he was thinking about where he wanted to explore, he heard her voice, soft, light, lyrical. It made him stop breathing. "Good afternoon. Sorry for the small wait. I like to be punctual, but I was in the middle of a conversation. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way." Jacob saw her hold out her hand in greeting, and saw Walt shake it, and then it was offered to him. Jacob wiped his palms on his new jeans because his palms were dripping with sweat, and then shook her hand. God, it was so soft and smooth, with perfectly polished nails and neatly trimmed cuticles. She was perfection.

Jacob watched as she sat down at one of her cushy kitchen chairs, very delicately, very lady like. With the sun coming from the window, it looked like she was bathed in a golden halo, and all Jacob wanted to do was stare, but he didn't want to creep her out or anything, so he looked down at his camera bag trying to act cool and nonchalant.

Walt had started the interview with asking about Rachel's past, like how she knew her manager and assistant and basic background stuff. Jacob invisibly rolled his eyes, already knowing all of this information, so even though he didn't want to miss being in her presence, he wanted to explore her house.

Waiting for a pause in the questions and answers, Jacob asked Rachel in a breaking voice, "May I use your bathroom please?"

Of course she was generous, and smiled as she pointed him to a bathroom near the hallway juncture. Taking his camera bag with him, because it had thousands of dollars worth of camera equipment in it, Jacob walked toward the bathroom and opened the door, then shut it and quietly crept to the first room he found, which was the living room. Seeing all of her knick knacks on the mantel, Jacob let his fingers caress the pieces reverently. The whole idea that she lovingly picked out each one sent shivers down his spine. Knowing this would be an excellent place for pictures, Jacob placed a small, innocuous looking candle amongst the candles, which hid a camera in its base, and took one of her candles and hid it in his bag. He aimed his camera at her couch and overstuffed chair which she loved to sit in and read. Thank god he took notes while he took his pictures. Checking the picture on his phone, when he got it seeing everything he wanted he locked it down and left, but not before he grabbed a crystal star that stood near the back of the mantel. Surely she wouldn't miss something so small.

Walking into a bedroom, Jacob noticed it was occupied, and probably by a man, Kurt maybe? The bedroom was navy, khaki and red, with a computer on a corner desk. It was neat, and there wasn't a lot of personality in the room, but maybe Kurt had this room for when he had to spend the night. Thinking this could be a way to get lots of information on Rachel and see her get fitted for dresses, Jacob set up a small camera behind one of the pictures hanging on the wall, so it wasn't apparent and it looked like one of the nails. Looking at the desk, Jacob saw a large coppery looking coin that looked like it was old, worn and nicked. Thinking it might be a memento of Rachel's or maybe one of her dads, he pocketed it. Looking around, he wondered why Rachel would have Kurt spend the night if he lived in the same town. Of course there were those late nights, but still, knowing that there was a man that wasn't him staying in the house pissed him off. Opening the closet, he saw clothes that were much too large for slight Kurt. This room must've belonged to BFG! No one should be living with Rachel. He, Jacob Ben-Israel, was the only one allowed to live at her house.

Looking through the desk draws, Jacob found thumb tacks for the corkboard, and he pulled the comforter back and laid the tacks out, points up and covered them up carefully with the sheet and the comforter. Jacob wasn't a violent person, but he wanted to see the sleeper in pain, and smiled in pleasure at the picture of all thumb tacks in his back, the agony on his face and the blood trickling down his back. .

Seeing the window open, Jacob looked outside for the male voice he heard earlier and obviously slept in this room, but didn't see anyone there. Looking at the time and realizing he had been gone longer than he should have been, Jacob went back to the kitchen, giving the excuse, "Sorry, irritable bowel syndrome." Jacob saw Rachel quirk her mouth in a TMI manner, and Walt gave him a crazy look.

Sitting down on a stool, Jacob took out his camera and started snapping some random pictures of Rachel and Walt. Jacob loved the way she looked through his lens. She was a perfect goddess. Jacob was only half listening to Walt, when one question sparked his interest, "So Rachel, so you're having a fan issue, like many celebrities. What kind of things are you doing to keep yourself safe?"

Jacob waited with baited breath to know how his princess was protecting herself, since he couldn't protect her. "I can't say a lot, but I have upped my personal security and where I go the security has been upped too. I'm working with a very professional and thorough security team, and they are also trying to find the crazed fan. I feel very safe and secure." Jacob saw a small smile creep onto Rachel's lips as she talked about feeling safe. He decided he didn't like that smile on her. It was a secretive type of smile, and he wanted her to smile like that about him.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this issue and what you're doing?"

"Not really. My security firm has asked that I don't make any comments, just so I don't escalate this fan and not put my security in danger. Is there anything else you need to know that doesn't deal with this subject?"

As Walt wrapped up the interview, Jacob finished taking pictures that he and Walt had talked about. As they finished, Rachel shook both of their hands and led them out to the front door.

Walking to the car, Jacob was on cloud nine. Nothing was going to bring him down from this high, not even a glimpse of the BFG in the review mirror as they pulled out of the driveway. As he and Walt road back to the office in silence, with Jacob thinking about everything he saw, and reliving the interview, but instead of leaving at the end, Rachel was guiding him back to her bedroom.

"Jacob, we're here! Wake up!" Jacob felt Walt punch him. He must have fallen asleep on the way back to the office. Walking back into the offices, Walt told him it would be a couple of day before the article was finished, but he wanted at least ten shots to pick from. Jacob knew every shot was perfect, they were all about Rachel, but he uploaded the pictures he took and started going through them, looking for some that would fit Walt's specifics.

He also flipped his phone on and starting looking at the divided screen and the camera's he had placed in her house. He needed to make sure she was safe, because obviously BFG couldn't even keep John Mayer away from her, even though he did do a good job of cleaning up that debacle. Staring at the screens, he saw BFG sitting at a computer in the bedroom that Jacob had snuck in; of course Jacob BFG would be living at his loves house. That just incensed the photographer. How dare that man live at HIS house, the one he would share one day with Rachel. He then saw Rachel sitting on her couch, reading what looked like a script, drinking iced tea with a lemon wedge in it. She was just so classy. In the kitchen he saw Mercedes and Kurt looking at a laptop and talking on the cell phones.

At the end of the day, Jacob walked over to his car and left to go back to his small apartment. He hoped that Rachel would some day understand all the sacrifices he made so that they could be together. Living in an efficiency apartment sucked, but he needed most of his money to buy the equipment and things to make sure that his love was safe and sound, and so he could afford to take time off keep an eye on her.

Sitting down at his computer and bringing up the screens that had been on his phone, Jacob watched as Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and BFG left the house through the kitchen. Why weren't they using the front door? Oh yeah, they were parking in the garage now, so they must be going out for dinner.

Grabbing a frozen dinner and throwing it in the microwave, Jacob dreamt of where Rachel was going to eat. Even though she was vegan, a lot of the more famous restaurants carried signature dishes for her or offered vegan fare. Jacob let his mind wonder to the restaurants he knew of, like Spago's or her favorite The Inn of the Seventh Ray, a restaurant that served both vegan and earth friendly meat. Wondering if he should go and find her or stay home; the high he was feeling from being with her most of the day left him staying at home, watching some recorded shows that she guest starred in.

Taking out his mementos from her house, he fingered the, caressing them ever so gently. The only thing that didn't fit was the worn coin. It was larger than currency, like a ceremonial coin and it was rather old, it appeared to have had been rubbed quiet a bit, causing it to start to smooth out and shine. Even the nicks were becoming smooth. He washed the fork and placed the candle, coin and fork in the display cases he kept in his gold star closet. The star though, representing his star, since metaphors were important, and placed in next to his bed, so every night before he went to sleep, and first thing in the morning, he would see his shining star.

After putting away his treasures, he stared absently at the screen until she appeared, he thought of how fun the weekend would be when she had her pool party. Even though she had tried to keep in low key, some of the guests were talking about it, and luckily, being at a celebrity magazine, he was able to learn about it. He was so glad he had that spot in the woods just off the border of her property.

With that, Jacob smiled, leaned back, closed his eyes, and dreamt of a sweet voice that belonged to his future wife, Rachel Barbra Berry Ben-Israel.

**Again, thanks Mida212 for your help in turning up Jacob's creep factor.**


	10. Pool Party Time!

Rachel was so ready, so excited for this day. She had been planning this party for awhile, even before all of this crazy fan stuff started to take over her life, her house and her emotions. Rachel loved throwing pool parties, they were just a nice time to unwind and enjoy the water, some adult beverages, music, food and conversation.

Rachel spent lots of time with Mercedes and Kurt planning everything out for the party. She had a nicely crafted guest list that contained friends, colleagues, industry uppity ups and one or two enemies. Rachel lived by the notion, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," and there were a few of Rachel's industry enemies that she had invited out of politeness. They had spent just as much time coming up with the food that the three would prepare. Of course it helped that Rachel had restaurant quality appliances, it made preparing lots of food quickly, but she still relied on the trusty old Crockpot dishes. That's why no one ever turned down a Rachel Berry pool party invite, even though there were lots of Hollywood touches, it was still very homey and down to earth, just like Rachel.

She had already put on her first bathing suit of the day. By the end, she would probably have changed five times, but she didn't care, she just hated sitting around in a wet suit. Throwing a cover up on and putting her sun hat on, she walked out to where the rental company was setting up some tables and chairs and extra lawn/pool furniture and a few cabanas. This was one of the splurges she did for her parties, the extra furniture and fire tables speckled throughout the back lawn so people could be comfortable.

She noticed Finn watching the workmen setting up the different rentals. He was surrounded by security officers from his company, and he was holding a clipboard and talking. His mouth set in a now usual grim line. Rachel kept looking at him, standing there, in all his 6'3" command. He looked like a leader, even if he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt and his trusty baseball cap. She would do anything to see what kind of smile he had. And she was starting to think she would do just about anything.

Shaking her mind out of the gutter and blushing slightly, she readjusted her hat and sauntered over to where Finn and several men were standing. She noted that she had met almost all of them at some point. She saw the one that was the bane of Kurt's existence, Puck, the blond, Sam, the one in the wheelchair, Artie, Coach Bieste and one she had yet to meet, a tall Asian man. They were all wearing navy blue cargo pants, gray t-shirts, baseball hats with the company logo and what looked like a police belt that had handcuffs, a baton and a gun. Even Artie, in a wheelchair, had the same belt with the same things.

She heard Finn in his soft tone, "Okay Puck, you're on gate duty. You're checking everyone against the list and their id's. Rachel has informed her guests that if they don't have their id, then they can't come in, no exception. Got it Puck. I don't care if some starlet bats her eyes at you or flashes her boobs, she doesn't get in unless her name is on the list and she shows a picture id, or I send you back to Lima on the bus, understood?" Rachel hid a giggle as she saw the mohawked man noticeably gulp and nod his head.

"Artie, you'll be in my room monitoring all cameras our radios. If you need to leave notify Artie so he can keep an eye on your sector, or move someone over. Understood?" She saw Finn look at his employees and saw all of them nod in unison.

"Coach, Sam, and Mike you're back in this area, walking the sectors. Make sure the perimeter is checked every forty-five minutes, especially along the tree line. That's one place someone could hide. Rotate your sectors every ninety. One person must be around the pool area at all times. Puck, you'll cover the front and gate area. I'm keeping you away from the bikini clad women, and you know why, so don't even ask me to put you in the back."

"What about you Finn? What're you going to do? Just soak up the sun and look at all of the hot bods walking around in next to nothing?" Puck leered at Finn.

"Shove it Puckerman! I'm still keeping an eye on Rachel and everyone else. Even though she wants this to be my "day off' it won't be. If you need me get me on my phone. I'll have it on me at all times." Rachel rolled her eyes as she listened to Finn. She knew he would never completely take the day off, but she wanted him to try to enjoy himself, even if it was for a little bit.

Since everyone had been deep in learning their assignments, Rachel walked up and tapped Finn on the shoulder, surprising him and causing him to wince. "Oh gosh Finn. I forgot. I'm so sorry." Rachel started lightly rubbing the area that was causing him pain. Her mind flashed back to what caused it, those damned thumb tacks.

The evening after her interview with People and having several groups in and out for meetings about the pool party, Rachel decided she would take everyone out to eat at one of her favorite restaurants, The Inn of the Seventh Ray. It had been a pleasant evening and when they got home, both went to went to their respected rooms, until she heard a loud thud.

Rachel's eyes scrunched up as she remembered the sight of Finn's back covered in blood and the look of pain he was trying to mask with grunts. Looking down, she saw what was causing the pain as Finn was on his elbows and knees. Thumbtacks. Hundreds of them dotting his neck and back.

Rachel felt all the blood leave her face thinking about having to pull the tacks from Finn's broad back. As she did, the blood started flowing freely causing her to use her skills to stay calm as she cleaned him up, but would have much rather taken to him to the emergency room, but he refused. That night, she helped him move to the couch and worrying about him and his pain, she slept on the chair, waking up whenever he tried to move.

Coming out of her memory, Rachel looked up at him, "Finn, can you help me start setting out some of the food. Kurt and Mercedes are putting the finishing touches on it and setting up the bar and drinks. Guests should be arriving at anytime." .

"All right! Everyone take your posts. Puck, help Artie up the steps into the house and grab your laptop for the guest check in. Everyone to your areas, stay hydrated, it'll be hot today and keep communicating. Artie in about 10 do a check." With that Rachel saw Finn shake his guards' hands and then start toward the house.

"Finn! Wait for me. You're helping me, remember?" Rachel had to run to catch up to his long strides. She grabbed his arm to slow him down just a bit, "Hey remember, you're off duty. There are lots of guards here to protect me and my guests, so try to enjoy yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll smile for once?" Rachel smiled trying to tease something out of him, but it didn't seem to be working.

She knew he was tense enough about the tack incident, because he had set up wireless cameras in all rooms except for the bathroom, to capture anyone coming in or out of them. Walking into the dark, cool kitchen, Rachel watched as the ease that Finn greeting Mercedes and Kurt, even ruffling Kurt's perfect hair and getting his arm slapped for it. Even though everything was tense, she noticed that Finn was slightly loosening up and joking some. There were still no smiles or sparks in his eyes, even when he was in pain, but the teasing of Kurt was some progress.

Putting bowls of food in his arm, Rachel grabbed some as well and both walked out to the patio and started putting the different foods out. Rachel watched as he put the food down and fix it so it would look nice. Rachel smiled at how such a tough man could do such small, delicate things. Rachel could picture her and Finn doing this all the time, having small parties and setting things up together for their friends, but she shook her head, knowing that this was just a silly school girl crush fantasy.

The party was well underway. Rachel was having a great time. Rachel was until one of her rivals she invited showed up, and that would be one Quinn Fabray. Quinn was everything she wasn't, blond, all-American looking and had been in a slew of hit movies. She was what everyman seemed to crave, and no matter what, made Rachel feel self conscious. Rachel watched from the bar as Quinn strutted around the pool in a very tiny yellow bikini, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Rachel looked down at her own suit. Rachel had a thing for vintage looking swimsuits, and she loved Esther Williams swimsuits so she wore her favorite hot pink one piece halter that showed off her curves, but even though she looked good in it, it was nothing compared to how Quinn looked in her little yellow bikini. She noted that Finn was watching Quinn. Of course what hot blooded male wouldn't notice Quinn, and even though Finn was professional, he was still a hot blooded male. Rachel pursed her lips in distaste realizing that Finn and Quinn's names even rhymed.

Walking around and greeting her guests, sampling food and drinking her beloved pink cocktails, but Rachel kept her eye on Finn, wanting to see some type of spark in his eye, and all she saw was his eyes constantly roaming the area.

Getting frustrated, Rachel went into the house to change her suit again. Walking into the cool and darkness of her house, Rachel saw someone sitting at the kitchen counter, startled, she noticed it was Puck. "Oh, hi Puck. Didn't recognize you without your Mohawk. Taking a break?"

"Yea. It's pretty hot out there, and I didn't want to eat outside. I'll leave if you want me to." He said as he started to get up. Rachel held her hand up and shook her head.

Changing her suit and coming back out to the kitchen, she looked at Puck as he laid his head down on the counter, cooling off. He had come from Lima to be with Finn, why? While Puck was alone without Finn around, she was going ask him why they were all out here.

"Puck, can I ask you a question. It may be a little personal, but it isn't about you."

"Sure Berry, shoot."

"Why did so many people from Lima follow Finn out here and now work for him? Do you all owe him something?"

"No. We're here to look after Finn. He's changed a lot since school, and when he said he was starting this business and he wanted people he could trust, we jumped at the chance, and not because of the job, but because of him."

"Why do you have to look after him? He's a decorated Marine. Any why does he always seem so sad? He never smiles."

"Cuz my boy has had a lot of shitty things happen to him since high school, and when that many shitty things happen, it's bound to change a person. And unfortunately, it changed Finn, a lot. He isn't the happy, laid back dude from high school. Now he's all business."

"What changed him?"

"Not my story to tell Berry. It's Finn's and he won't be telling it. Trust me. The boy locks up his emotions tighter than Fort Knox. The sad part is he wasn't like this in the past. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was an open book, that's why it used to be easy to beat him at poker. Now, the dude has no tells what so ever and takes all my money." Puck was mumbling the last part, as Rachel tried to process what he said.

"Can I tell you something in confidence Puck?"

"Sure, but it doesn't make us friends or anything."

Rachel was eager to share her plan with someone that might help her. Mercedes and Kurt told her to leave Finn alone, but Rachel just couldn't. "I've made it my goal to make Finn happy. Live a little bit. That's why I didn't want him working the party. I figured if I could get him smiling, or a twinkle in his eye, things would be so much better for him."

"Well, something tells me you may be just the person to do it. I've seen how Finn works and behaves around our clients, and he treats you a lot differently than he has others. Take Quinn Fabray; the gal is smoking, and she requested a guard due to a "stalker" and Finn went out to do the job. I guess by the end of the evening, she was laying a full lip lock on him, and by midnight, Sue was at her house with a bullhorn, and we ceased working with her. Found out all she wanted was the "hot bodyguard" she kept seeing around at different events. That's the difference Berry, where a lot of these starlets see Finn as some "hot guy" you actually see him as a person with feelings, even though I don't think they exist anymore. I think that's the only way we'll ever get the old Finn back, is by someone seeing him as a person, because he doesn't even see himself as one anymore."

"Who knew you were more than just steroids and hair?" Rachel replied with a laugh and received a shrug from Puck as he got up from his stool.

"All I know, is if you are what my bro needs to be himself, I'll support you 100% on whatever you do. Promise."

With that Puck radioed Artie and left, leaving Rachel to ponder everything she had just learned about her bodyguard.

Finn was walking around the pool, drinking some iced tea and keeping his eye on Rachel and her guests. Yes, he knew it was his time to "relax" but that was never going to happen. Too many people and workers, and Finn's back was achy from all the puncture wounds he had from those damned thumb tacks. Santana was working on tracking down all the workers and people that had been in the house the day of the "thumbtack attack" but the companies weren't being real forth coming with their employee list. Finn was ready to release Satan on them in her full force to get the information they needed.

Finn remembered how concerned Rachel had been when he had literally jumped off of the bed and fell to the floor in pain. He was so proud of the fact that even though she was as white as a sheet, she kept her cool and sat there and removed all the tacks and cleaned his wounds and slept on the armchair all night to make sure he was okay. No other client had ever done that. Hell, the only person that had ever done that for him had been his mom and he didn't think he'd ever find someone like that again.

Finn sat down for a few and watched as Quinn Fabray strutted past him for the umpteenth time in yellow string that she called a bikini. Finn was thankful he was wearing his sunglasses, because he rolled his eyes every time she did. She was just desperate, and he wanted nothing to do with her.

Finn's eyes caught sight of Rachel walking around the pool. There was someone that wasn't trashy, Rachel was a true, classy lady. She was wearing her second or third bathing suit, and each one was old-fashion looking but classy and looked hot on her. They fit her curves and made them look even better if that was possible. The little sailor suit bikini she had on at the moment made Finn want to drool, but he was too professional for that, even if he was a guy and she was smokin' with her curves.

Although he gave the appearance of lounging on a deck chair Finn kept eyeing the guests, watching their movements. The lady who had been occupying his thoughts sat down at the end of his chair. "Do you need anything Rachel?" he asked wondering why she was sitting next to him.

"No Finn. I just wanted to see if you were having fun, enjoying yourself. Your staff is doing an awesome job so you can relax. You haven't even been in the pool yet, and I'm already on my third swimsuit! Come on Finn. Lighten up. Have fun!" She leaned in and whispered, "Remember, I promised I'd make you happy, Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio." When Rachel placed her hand on his thigh, Finn felt fire shoot through his body, just from her touch. "Don't make me have to throw you in the pool."  
The thought of he and Rachel tumbling into the pool together sent a whole series of mental images flashing through his mind. Images that really shouldn't be in his head.

Finn shook his head, wiping his thought clear, like an Etch-A-Sketch, but it didn't work. The image of Rachel in her various swimsuits were burned in his mind. He liked the black halter with tiny gold stars that gathered perfectly around her curves the best, because it made her flawless. He shook his head again, trying to will himself to act professional, but there was just something about her that pulled him to her, and not just in a sexual way. Making out with her, even though wrong, was just so hot and he couldn't help himself, he wanted more. "You know, you need to hang out with your guests, not me. I'm just the hired help." Finn said, working hard to control the smile in his voice that was trying to work its way out.

"Finn, you're my friend. Family, remember? You're the cousin coming to visit for the summer. I don't treat my employees like employees, because they're my family out here. Besides, I like spending time with you." Finn saw a sparkle in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to just pick her up, place her in his lap and kiss her senseless for all to see. She was like a ray of sunshine in his otherwise dark life, but Finn knew better, which was why he kept his cool distance.

But that was also why he probably shouldn't be squeezing the hand she still had on his thigh.

"Well, I'm going to go get some more to eat. You three divas did an awesome job on the food. I really like the cookies. Chocolate chip and snickerdoodles are my favorite." With that, Finn left Rachel with a slight blush on her cheeks. Finn really enjoyed seeing the rosy pink tinge her cheeks got when he complimented her and it just made her more alluring.

Grabbing a couple of cookies, Finn pulled his baseball cap lower on his head and started walking the perimeter. The very back of Rachel's property had a tree line that sat just off her property, while natural borders marked the rest of her property. As Finn chewed on the cookie and looked around, he could have sworn he saw s glint in the tree line. Jogging over to the clump of trees, Finn walked into them a little, but didn't see anything. And he knew none of the other guards had seen anything or they would have told him immediately.

Continuing his unofficial watch, his eyes moved along until they again settled on the sailor inspired bikini. She was now lounging in a floating chaise in her pool with a bright pink cocktail at her lips. How many had she had, he wondered, watching as she licked her lips. Walking along, saying hello to the few people he knew, he felt a hand on his arm. Not getting that warm sensation that Rachel's hand gave him, he turned and gulped seeing the blond hair and sharp features of one Quinn Fabray.

"Well Finn! Fancy seeing you here handsome? How do you know our hostess?" Quinn asked, batting her lashes at him.

"I work for Ms. Berry, Ms. Fabray." Finn said coolly, hoping she picked up on the displeasure in his voice.

"You work for her? Why would she need a bodyguard? No one in their right mind would be stalking her. Of course a stalker would have to be certifiable to think she was worthy of anything. I bet her stalker has a large /RuPaul fetish," Quinn laughed, thinking she was funny, but Finn had a different opinion.

Attempting to be as civil as possible he began, "Ms. Fabray, you aren't very nice are you? I mean …" he didn't get anything else out because he felt Quinn's lips on his, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Finn felt her nails dig into his injured back, and he groaned in agony. Quinn obviously took it as a pleasant groan, because she kept putting more pressure on his back trying to illicit another one.

Trying to wipe the taste of Quinn off his lips with the back of his hand, Finn pushed her away roughly and glared daggers at Quinn. "Obviously, you didn't get it first time. I don't date or kiss clients, and even if I did, it wouldn't be someone like you. You're just an illusion of blond hair and blue eyes to hide the fact that you have black heart. Leave me alone." Finn stalked off, feeling violated, hearing Quinn let out a huff of indignation in his wake.

Needing to get away from everyone, Finn walked into the house and to his room, where Artie was set up. "Hey man, how's the cameras?" Finn asked as he clapped Artie on the shoulder and checked his bed before dropping down on it.

"Got a nice shot of Quinn Fabray trying to play tonsil hockey with you."

"Delete it"

"What?"

"You heard me. Delete it. I don't want any memory of that damned kiss. She's awful. How can people be charmed by her and thing she's the greatest thing since sliced bread? She's just…ugh. She thinks because she blond and blue eyed everyone should just fall at her feet." Finn said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. She was so angular and sharp where as Rachel was curvy and soft, much better to hold in his arms…

"You don't agree?" Artie asked wondering why his friend would say that.

"No Artie. Compare Quinn and Rachel. Quinn bases everything on perception, but Rachel bases it on talent and compassion. She actually cares about her fans and does things to make them happy. Quinn is like stick skinny where Rachel had curves that are just awesome. Rachel has true talent. She can sing and act and is just everything that Quinn isn't."

"Boss man, you got it baaaad. You like Rachel Berry, the most talkative, annoying client we've ever had. But she has a heart of gold, so I can see why you like her."

"Shut up Artie. I like Rachel, as a friend and client. Not in the way your dirty mind is going. I don't do that. She's a client."

"Keep telling yourself that Finny boy. As I quote, "I'm gonna make you happy, Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio."'

"Shut it Abrams. You're sounding like Puck. And my threat to Puck also goes for you. I'm going back out. Any problems though?"

"Nothing really, but I keep picking up some strange signals, but they're the type of signals we pick up whenever we are at these type of parties, so nothing I'm worried about."

"All right man. Want me to grab you some chow?"

"Naw, Miss Berry was kind enough to bring me a plate."

"See ya later. Ooooo, is that Brittany, talking to Rachel?" Finn was pointing to one of the monitors. Sure enough, there was Artie's girlfriend talking up a storm to Rachel Berry and hugging her to death. "Better go see what that's about."

Finn jogged out of the house and over to Rachel who looked like she was being squeezed to death by the one and only Brittany Pierce. Finn knew Brittany was a choreographer and dancer here in LA, but how did she know Rachel?

As soon as the blond caught sight of Finn, she let go of Rachel and proceeded to squeeze Finn. "FINN! I didn't know you'd be here! Oh how fun! Wait, does that mean Artie's here too? Hi Artie! I thought that was Puck at the gate. How funny." Finn looked over at Rachel who was taking deep breaths and getting her normal color back. As Brittany frantically waved at one of the hidden cameras and blowing kisses to it.

"Britt, how do you know Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm her choreographer for her music videos and I'm working on her new movie silly." Brittany said in her breathy, excited voice.

"Finn, how do you and Brittany know each other?" Rachel asked her eyebrow quirked.

Before Finn could even reply Brittany was talking excitedly, "Oh, we went to high school together and Artie, my boyfriend, works for Finn! Artie coming out here is the whole reason I'm here. I'd be lost without Artie, really…except he bought me that little machine that talks and tells me how to turn to get to where I need to go but I think…" Finn instinctually tuned Brittany out since she was going off on one of her confused thoughts shaking his head as he walked away, going to grab a burger and to get away from Rachel's inquisitive stare.

Seeing Quinn sitting near the pool, Finn walked the opposite way, not wanting to lose his appetite. Groaning inwardly, Finn took a seat near the DJ and kept watching the guests until he heard a voice he knew well say, "Finn Hudson, come up here and sing! I even got Hello I Love You ready to go!" Finn looked at the bouncing blond and then at the smirks of his employees. He would so be getting them back. He could almost hear Artie dying of laughter in front of the monitors.

It had been so long since he really sang, and here he was, about to karaoke in front of people that were talented for a living, except for Quinn. Taking the mike from Brittany, Finn started in with the music. Looking around as he sang, his eyes met Rachel's, and she was smiling. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he let himself go and started moving to the music, walking towards her. When the music stopped, Finn realized what he did, since he was standing right in front of Rachel and quickly handed the mike back and booked it into the house, too embarrassed.

He knew a 5'2"someone was on his heels as he left, but didn't dare look around until he was sitting on the couch, wanting to be swallowed up and disappear.

"Finn, that was amazing! I know you were in a glee club, but wow! You could give some of these fellows a run for their money."

"Thanks Rach, but no. I was set up by the guys and Bieste. I wasn't doing my job." Finn was shaking his head when he felt the couch shift. Looking into her eyes made him forget everything he was trying to do and made him think of what he wanted to do.

"You're a really good singer Finn. Why don't you sing anymore? I know you sang to me that night in your room. I remember." She looked at him with vibrancy in her eyes that he could lose himself in. She sparkled. Finn just shook his head.

"Rach, my life is not about songs and happily ever after and having a family, it's about life and death. Songs just don't have a place in my life anymore." Finn felt Rachel inching closer to him, even though he kept looking at her eyes. Looking into them made him forgot about the past, and the fact that she was coming closer to him until he felt the brush of her lips on his.

"Finn, I want you to be happy. And. It looks. Like singing. Makes you happy." Rachel punctuated each phrase with a soft kiss on Finn's lips. Finn didn't want to her to stop. Each light kiss sent butterflies through his stomach. "And. I like you. Calling. Me Rach."

Losing himself in her eyes and kisses, he whispered hoarsely, "I wanna be happy…" as he started leaning into her until he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Jumping off the couch, Finn saw it was just Sam, but still, he didn't need to be kissing Rachel Berry.

Running his hands through his hair, and looking confused, Finn took off toward the pool, needing some space and some air.

As the evening turned late, people started filtering home, and by midnight all that was left was the DJ packing up his equipment. Finn had already sent his guys home, after being totally razzed by them and Artie sticking Finn's performance on YouTube.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, Finn sat in the quietness, listening to the wind lap the water against the edge of the pool. His mind was racing over everything that had happened at the party; Quinn, Rachel, sexy swimsuits, singing, kisses, curves, and sparkling eyes. Hearing the pocket French door slide open, he knew who it was, smelling her scent, "Hey Rach. Looks like you had a great party."

Rachel sat next to him, letting her legs float in the water. Nudging Finn in the shoulder she laughed, "Your legs are longer than mine."

"Yea, well being 6'3" is larger than 5'2" so, I think my legs would be longer."

"Did you have a good time Finn? I really hope you did. You deserve to." Finn saw the earnestness in her face and it made his heart hurt. How can someone want something so badly for him and barely know him? "What was your favorite part of the party?"

"Huh?"

"What was your favorite part? I really liked it when Brittany made you sing. You're very talented Finn, I mean it."

"My favorite part? You want the truth Rach, or what I want myself to believe?"

"The truth, always."

"My favorite part was this…"and Finn unexpectedly caught Rachel's mouth in a searing kiss. After those soft kisses earlier, Finn had thought about kissing her, this time the way he really wanted to, even though he knew it was very wrong. Without breaking the kiss, Finn slid into the water and stood in-between her legs as she sat on the edge, making her the perfect height.

Weaving his fingers into her hair, he pulled her closer to him, letting their tongues dance and play inside her sweet mouth. Finn heard himself groan when she sucked lightly on his tongue.

Pulling back Finn looked and saw the sparkle in her eyes, and he could feel the right corner of his mouth lift, showing Rachel something that no one had been privy to see in three years, his crooked grin. Feeling her fingers grabbing at his shirt, Finn pulled it off, wanting her to touch his skin again. He wanted to feel her tongue on his tats again, he wanted to feel her skin on his.

Pulling her into the water with him, Finn kept kissing Rachel, wanting her to feel all the emotion that she brought out from him. She was intoxicating. Everything about her only heightened his senses and made him want more. Setting her on his knees, he allowed the lapping water to help set the pace of their kissing, and taking advantage of her bikini, he explored her with his lips, tasting suntan lotion and chlorine on her skin.

Bringing himself back to her lips, both started touching each other under the water until a loud crash brought them out of their sexual haze. On instinct, Finn motioned for Rachel to go inside while he went to where he kept his gun behind the bar and a flashlight. Walking in the dark along the perimeter, unsure of what he would find, Finn saw where a huge rock from a pile that was near the tree line had fallen over. Continuing to look, Finn didn't see any evidence of someone being in the area, so he started walking back to the house, wondering why the rock would have fallen over.

Jacob slammed the door, shaking the wall. How could she? HOW COULD SHE? The most beautiful, perfect girl in the world had to go and kiss him some super strong, super tall BFG. How could she do this to him? Putting his camera bag down carefully, not wanting to break the equipment Jacob literally threw himself onto his bed and had a good ole crying fit. He felt his heart shatter into a thousand sharp, jagged pieces, each piece, piercing and torturing him. Mocking him, reminding him that he wasn't with her.

Lying there, he stared at the framed picture he had on his nightstand. It was of Rachel, posing with her Tony award, and Jacob had expertly photo shopped himself next to her. He loved that picture, and he always dreamt that it would come true, but there was now the BFG in the way. Being the ultimate cock block. Shaking his head, Jacob knew that he could get around him and have Rachel to himself.

Calming down, Jacob went over and looked at the video from the house. He knew there wouldn't be a lot, since the party was outside, but still there was some. The first one, to catch his eye was Rachel talking to a mohawked guard in the kitchen. Damn for not having sound!

The second one though made his blood. BFG was sitting on the couch and Rachel had come in and sat next to him, and was talking. She had her hand on his thigh and was leaning in, maybe whispering in his ear, and then he saw HER KISS HIM! Like five times she gave him sweet kisses on his lips and would say something. It looked like he was going to kiss her when he jumped away. Good! Maybe he realizes how wrong he is for her, Jacob thought, but then realized it was him kissing her in the pool.

Then a light bulb went off in Jacob's head, BFG had Quinn Fabray sloppily kissing him, and Jacob had taken pictures. Uploading his pictures, he quickly scanned through the files, finding the twenty or so he had taken in quick succession of the kiss. Going through them quickly you could actually see the kiss and realize that he wasn't into at all, but if he strategically took out some pictures, then Rachel would never know BFG wasn't into it.

Hurting, because he knew he may be hurting Rachel, but also believing it was for the best, he chose the pictures he needed and printed them off. Seeing the man she had kissed; kissing one of her enemies would be a sure way of turning Rachel against him and possibly firing him and getting him out of her life for good. But Jacob would be there to show Rachel how wrong it was for her to event think about being with him.

Jacob looked at the pictures he had taken of them in the pool. He wanted to delete the pictures of them kissing, but he knew he could just change the face of BFG out and put his in its place. As Jacob looked at the pictures closely, he saw something that he had never seen before. Looking at Rachel's eyes, he saw a spark in them, making them even more beautiful and mesmerizing than before, and those eyes were only staring at him. Rachel's eyes always had a happy sparkle about them, but this was even more, and it made Jacob sick to his stomach thinking her bodyguard was the cause of it.

And then there was him. Looking at the same picture, even though his back was to the picture, he saw a crooked grin on the man's face in the reflection of the door, something that hadn't been captured in all the appearances and secret photos Jacob took. Normally his mouth was set in a thin line or was barking orders, never anything that could be remotely seen as a grin or smile. Of course Rachel was the cause of the smile; she was the cause of millions of smiles with her beauty and charm.

Choosing a few more photos and developing them, Jacob thought hard about what he was going to do. He had to separate Rachel from BFG, but how? He had a good start with the pictures and the manipulating of them to show the story he wanted to tell, and to hide the location of his cameras, and the letters would help, but now what?

Thinking harder about the situation, things that the BFG had done, like taking out Mayer, the video game, how he was always on alert, his fierceness, played on Jacob's thoughts. Looking at the photos for the security logo and letting Google search for 24 Elite, and nothing came up even close, unless they were ADT workers, and Jacob was pretty sure they weren't.

Shaking his head, the grabbed two bright pink envelopes and addressed them. Sliding in the letters and pictures, Jacob walked over to his neighbor's apartment and asked him to send it through the mail without a stamp or cancellation, as well as handing him a fifty dollar bill for his troubles. Walking away from the door, Jacob knew there was no turning back, as he hailed a cab and asked to go to Gun World in Burbank.

**Again, thanks to Mida212 for all her help and ideas! Also, I love the reviews and comments. I guess I'm doing something right! **

**For those of you that are used to my quick updates, it is baseball season at my house, so I'm spending 15-20 hours a week at the diamonds or at practices for both kids and my duty shift, so my writing time has been cut short, so longer between updates. **


	11. Not living a life

Rachel wondered if this was what withdrawal was like, shaky, tired, sad and anxious. Finn had been gone for two days and she missed him. She didn't realize how much he had become a part of her daily life in a short amount of time, but he had and now he wasn't. The morning after the pool party, Rachel felt like she was in heaven; she had seen him smile. A captivating, heart stopping grin that slowly crept up the right side of his face and had transformed his eyes turned this beautiful glowing shade of whiskey brown.

There had been life in the eyes that had been dull for so many years. Even though it was dark, with just the light from the house and the torches shedding light on the pool, Rachel saw how truly handsome and special Finn was. The light in his eyes and the smile on his lips made him look younger, happier, more at ease then she had seen him since he had come to work. She wanted that back for him, but she didn't think it would return anytime soon.

The morning after the party, Finn had left a note on the counter saying he was giving his twenty-four hour notice for some time off, but he wasn't sure how much time he was taking. He had informed her that the Bieste would be her bodyguard for the time he was taking off. Rachel had marched over to his room and turned the knob, only to find it locked. He had locked her out of her own guest room! She had knocked, yelling for him to come out, but all she got was a grunt for an answer. She even tried to tell him that she was going to leave and go out shopping on her own, until she realized he had taken her car keys and they were in his room, leaving her without transportation.

The next morning when she woke up, Finn was gone and the Bieste was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and looking over Finn's notes. Rachel felt it was wrong. It should be Finn sitting there, drinking his coffee and going over her schedule and making notes. Rachel knew Finn was stubborn, that's why he was such a good bodyguard, but also why he could be a pain in the ass.

Two days later though, Rachel was awful. She missed him. Even though she had only gotten to see his smile and that warm glow in his eye once, she wanted both back so badly. She wanted to be the one to make those two things happen again. She missed him so much that Rachel walked into Finn's room and looked around; trying to find something he might have left. He had taken all of his clothes, but as she looked she saw his Reds shirt under the bed. Grabbing it and walking to her room, she stripped out of what she was wearing and pulled on his shirt.

Lying down on her bed she pulled his shirt up to her nose and inhaled his scent, letting it overwhelm and take over her. She hadn't smelled his scent since he'd left and she missed it. It was such a warm, comforting smell. Closing her eyes, wanting to forget the last two days, she felt her body become heavy with sleep.

Rachel heard her doorbell ring, and getting up, padded to the front door to see who it was. Opening the door, she shrieked. Standing in front of her was Finn, with that adorable smile. She leapt into his arms not able to contain her feelings. She had made him happy once, and she was damn sure she was going to do that again.

She grabbed his face in her hands as he held her, "Don't ever leave me again Finn Hudson! I've been miserable without you here!" She didn't care if it was against his rules or not, and since he hadn't let her go, she kissed him with all the passion and desire that had built up since he had kissed her in the pool. This time she wasn't going to stop until she got to see him smile again. Feeling him start to walk, she felt him kick the door closed since she refused to take her mouth from his. She felt his tongue trace her lips as he kept walking, and as she opened her mouth, she groaned feeling his tongue dart in dipping into the warmth. She wasn't sure where he was taking her; she just focused on his lips and tongue.

Suddenly she felt herself be lowered onto something soft, her bed. Feeling his lips leave hers, she whimpered, but as her eyes opened, she saw him staring at her, his eyes glowing, happiness shining from them. "You're wearing my shirt." Finn whispered as he leaned down and fingered the collar of the shirt.

"Mmm… I found it under the bed. I missed you so much…" Rachel didn't get to finish because she felt Finn's lips on hers, this time with much more passion. Grabbing his shirt to pull him closer, she felt the buttons of his shirt, so she started unbuttoning his shirt as she pulled it from his jeans. She gasped when she felt his lips leave hers, and then attack her collarbone, and felt his warm tip trace the bone as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

Trying to get her eyes to focus, she felt his hands start to pull his shirt over her head. She had seen him bare-chested before, but he had never seen her topless before. And now all she was in was a small pair of boy shorts and nothing else. She felt his lips near her ear, nibbling and soothing with his tongue and then she heard him whisper, "You're so gorgeous. You're perfect."

Without warning she felt his hot lips and tongue on her breast, stroking, nipping and sucking on each one, leaving stiff, hard buds in their wake. She had felt the familiar wetness when they started kissing, but now she knew she had soaking panties and didn't care.

She wanted to feel him and as her fingers stroked down his chest and reached his pants, she silently thanked god that he didn't wear belts with jeans and popped the button and using her feet, legs and hands to pull them down, all the while, not letting her mouth leave his chest, re-exploring his pecs and tattoos with her lips and tongue. As soon as the denim was discarded she linked her legs around his and arched herself into him, wanting him to feel how wet she was and much she wanted him.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath again near her ear as his hands explored her body, "I'm going to show you how happy you've made me Rach." And with that she felt him move all over her body, using his hands, lips, tongue and teeth to memorize every curve, dip and swell of her body. The beautiful torture caused Rachel to roll from side to side, moaning and taking in deep breaths trying to steady her frayed, overly sensitive nerves.

Reaching down, she let her nails lightly stroke his shaft and she heard him growl. Then as she picked up speed, he grunts increased. Finally she felt him grab her wrist and lifted it above her head, and with the other stroking her as he slowly entered her. Not able to take the rhythmic movement of his fingers and of his thrusts, Rachel felt the quake start from her core and work its way through her body until she let out a scream of ecstasy.

"Rachel, Rachel" Rachel felt her self being shook and the voice wasn't Finn's. Blinking her eyes extremely disappointed that it was Kurt shaking her and not Finn.

"Wha'…Kurt? What's wrong?" Rachel was blinking trying to remember where she was and what had happened.

"Diva, I you were making some rather interesting noises in here, and be glad it was me that heard them and not Mercedes or the Bieste, because they would be giving you the third degree. Me, I know what's going on sweetheart, and that you're missing him."

"How….how do you know that I'm missing him?"

"Sweetheart, you're wearing his Red shirt pulled up to your nose to smell him and when I entered you were writhing around on your bed. And you smell horny."

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed that Kurt found her that way. It was obvious she was missing him more than anyone knew.

"Rachel, have you been with Finn? I'm only asking because you're like in heat or something." Kurt asked holding his hands up to ward off her potential rant.

"No Kurt. Can't I find someone physically attractive without being in heat?"

"Not when I find you moaning his name in your sleep." Kurt said with knowing smirk.

"Never mind, get out of my room. I'll be out in a few. I was just taking a nap to freshen up." Rachel said, dismissing him with a flick of her hand.

"Sure princess. A refreshing nap. I'll see you in 5."

Rachel shook her head in embarrassment. She had been moaning his name? Oh god. She had it bad. Taking off his shirt, she put it under her pillow, like a high school girl, and put on a sundress. Walking out to the kitchen Rachel's eyes became huge as she saw Kurt sitting at the counter with Mercedes and Coach Bieste and two very pink, very large envelopes and one tiny pink box sitting in front of them.

Walking over to the Bieste and grabbing the front of the large woman's shirt in her hands, Rachel looked Bieste in the eye and commanded, "Get me Finn now or tell me where he is!"

Attempting to forget everything he'd left behind in LA, Finn played Mario Cart all afternoon, gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. His step-dad was at work and so it left him alone for the day. Being alone wasn't what he really wanted, but all of his friends were now 2000 miles away in LA, thanks to him. Finn forgot the game as a sudden thought hit him.

Mr. Schue.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Finn knew he was still teaching at McKinley, leading the next generation of singers. Finn let a small grin grace his face at the thought of his old mentor and friend. He put down the steering wheel, not even noticing that Mario had been involved in a fiery crash on the screen. Forgetting to even turn off the game, he went out to the garage, the need to go to McKinley getting stronger with each second. Video games couldn't offer him advice, but Mr. Schue could.

Walking out into the garage, Finn uncovered his motorcycle. He had stopped riding it after everything that happened, because it was fun and he always felt free when he rode it. In a way, his bike represented his life before his mom's death, when he'd been happy, easy going Finn, always smiling and eager to see what adventures life held for him. Now, he didn't want to feel freedom, because he didn't feel he deserved it. He'd buried the old Finn with his mom, believing that if he'd been more diligent and serious, she'd still be alive today.

Sitting down on the seat he thought about Rach, sure she was his client, but she was becoming so much more, a thought that absolutely terrified him. All she wanted was for him to be happy. Finn wanted to be able to give that to her, more than anything, but the last time he'd let himself be truly happy, someone close to him had died, changing his life..

He let his hand stroke the leather seat behind him, trying to imagine Rach sitting there, her small arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek pressed against his back. He closed his eyes at the thought, knowing that she would love to ride on it, practically smelling her lilac and citrus scent that the breeze would lift off her body. He could actually picture driving through the country roads around Lima and then having a picnic by the lake, almost hearing her magical laugh that would fill the air around them.

Shaking out of his daydream, Finn got off and checked the bike. Luckily, Burt had kept the bike in riding condition, so Finn grabbed his helmet, walked the bike backwards out of the garage and fired it up,. He took off down the road, ready to feel a little bit of the freedom he'd once possessed and to try to forget his feelings he had for Rachel.

Riding around, Finn found himself back at McKinley. Parking up against the building, Finn walked in, his feet automatically leading him toe the familiar room that had once occupied so much of his time, a room where he'd once been happy. Opening the door, Finn saw a man in a sweater vest sitting at the piano talking to a man in all black. "Hey Mr. Schue, hey Brad." Finn greeted as the men turned to the sound of the door opening.

Mr. Schue grabbed Finn in a big hug. "Finn! What brings you back to Lima? Last I heard from Sue you were personally guarding Rachel Berry." Brad shook Finn's hand in greeting and left with a stack of sheet music, closing the door to give the men some privacy.

"That's why I'm back here Mr. Schue."

"Rachel Berry is in Lima, why?"

Finn shook his head no, "She isn't here in Lima with me, she's still in LA. I had to leave LA Mr. Schue, because… "Finn paused, unsure of how to express the predicament he found himself in, and he wasn't very good with words. He rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to explain, "I had to leave, because, well, I'm feeling something for her, and it's not a good thing. I mean, it's a good think, but it's not a good thing when I'm supposed to be protecting her, ya know?" He blurted out, hoping Mr. Schue understood his word vomit, because he wasn't sure if he even did. He saw the compassion in the older man's eyes and it gave him the courage to continue, "I have to stay professional and its hard when I all I want to do is be really unprofessional with her, and I can't be like that. Someone is stalking her, and my acting like this around her could cost her her life."

Finn appeared distraught, continuing to rub the back of his neck as he scrunched his face in thought. He looked at his teacher and saw the concern still etched on Mr. Schue's face. "Okay Finn, answer me this. What's wrong with having feelings for Rachel Berry? And why do you think letting her see your feelings is a bad thing?"

"Mr. Schue, my job is to protect her and if I'm too close then I'll make mistakes in protecting her, and I can't really afford for my client to be killed. If she got killed…" He paused, unable or unwilling to continue that thought. He looked at his old teacher, running a hand through his hair as he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Why do I think I have feeling for her? Well to start with, I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm around her. And…and you know what she told me, that she wanted to make me happy. She has this smile that makes everything better, and I'd do anything to make her smile like that. Her laugh is like the peal of church bells. She smells like home. She acts like my opinion matters and does things for me things that no one has done for me in a very long time. Simple things that most people take for granted, like asking me what I want for breakfast, but she makes it seem likes she's giving me the world. I mean there are just so many things and she's just always on my mind, and not just on how to protect her." He looked down at the floor, adding in such a low voice that Mr. Schuester had to lean over to catch the words. "And… and you what she told me, that she wanted to make me happy."

"She reminds you of your mom and everything that happened to her doesn't she Finn?"

"Yea and I've been thinking about my mom a lot lately. I just remember watching Beauty and the Best with my mom and her telling me how I would know when I found "the one." I laughed about it at the time, but damn, if it doesn't seem to be the one and only world famous Rachel Berry. How funny is that?" Finn gave a nervous chuckle as he thought about what he had just said.

"What's Burt said?"

"Nothing. I haven't told him anything. I just think I need to get away from her and clear my head and then everything'll go back to normal."

"You really believe that Finn? That coming back home, to where all your good and bad memories are is going to help you clear your head about a woman who you have a multitude of feelings for?" Mr. Schue said, looking incredulously at his former student. "Have you been out to the cemetery?"

"Not yet. I need to work up my nerve." He looked thoughtfully at his old teacher. You think mom would be happy with me Mr. Schue? I mean happy with what I'm doing with my life."

"Honestly Finn, no." He held up a hand to stop the crestfallen look on Finn's face. "No, because you aren't living your life. You let others dictate what happens to you so you don't have to feel anything, and that isn't the boy I know or was around in school. That wasn't the son your mom raised. She would want you happy Finn, and if you weren't happy, she wouldn't be either. Make yourself happy Finn."

Finn stood up, "I gotta go Mr. Schue, but I promise to stop by when your glee club is here, so I can see if you've still got it." Finn shook his hand and walked toward the door and noticed the plaque from his senior year when they had won Nationals. Finn saw his 17 year old self with a big smile thinking the world was his.

Waving at Mr. Schue, Finn heard him say, "That's the Finn Hudson we miss."

Jumping on his bike, he took off in the direction of to the small airport on the outside of town and the park that surrounded it. The airport was just for private planes but it was also a great place to lie down on the grass and just watch the sky and stars since there weren't any trees. Laying down on top of one of the picnic tables at dusk, Finn just stared up at the sky. Thinking.

Thinking of his mom.

His life now.

Rachel.

He thought of how the three were inexplicable intertwined. His mom was his past, but she still influenced every decision he made, including the decision that led him to LA and eventually Rachel. Every once in awhile he'd hear a plane, but knew that as it got darker almost no planes would land. He lay there contemplating, staring at the black sky, his view uninterrupted by planes.

He picked up his head as he heard the distinct sound of a Learjet 40, something that didn't land at the county airport. Sitting up, he waite3d until the plane was just about to land, because he'd be able to see the details on the plane. He noticed the company's name and realized it was the company that 24 Elite used in their travel. Sitting up on the top of the table Finn watched as the small plane taxied, coming to a stop on the tarmac. Curious, he continued staring as the pilot lowered the stairs and an attendant came down with the luggage. His mouth dropped open in shock and concern as the passenger got off the plane. Standing in the portable light the airport used, was none other than Rachel Barbra Berry, his client.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he stayed quiet and still as he watched her. She was wearing those short pink pants, a white shirt and a sweater, and looked radiant and gorgeous all at once. What was she doing here?

Watching a cab come and the cab driver picking up her luggage and placing it in the trunk, Finn heard her voice in the clear night, "Do you know the house of Finn Hudson's step-father… Yes… Good, that's where I want to go... Thank you." Finn knew the cabbie would take her to the "scenic route", so he had time to get to the house before her.

Taking his bike and speeding down the lanes, he thought he made it to the house in time, only to see the cab at the curb of the house and Rachel getting out and walking to the door. Damn, the cabbie must have been in a hurry. Deciding to stop and observe for a few, Finn cut the engine and just sat there in the dark shadow of a bush and listened.

He saw Rachel ring the doorbell and the door open with his step-dad standing there, "Mr. Hayworth, my names Rachel Berry and I'm a friend of Finn's, and was wondering if he was here?"

"You're the lady that Finn was looking after, aren't you? The one that's got him all messed up right now." Burt's voice was soft and concerned.

"Uh, yes sir. I've been worried about him and he won't answer my phone calls or texts, is he here?"

"No ma'am, he's not here right now. Not sure where he is, but he did take his bike. It's not in the garage, but you're welcome to wait here for him. I know he won't be out too much later. He took all his friends to California with him, so there's no one to hang out with here." Burt grabbed Rachel's bags and ushered her into the house.

When Finn saw Rachel disappear through the door, he saw Burt look right at him, and give him the look only a father can of, "get your ass home now." Starting the bike, Finn road down the couple of blocks and parked it in front of the garage and walked up to the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he had to steady his nerves, knowing she was on the other side, probably sitting in his mom's chair listening to Burt tell a story or asking one of her million questions.

Opening the door slowly, he saw her standing in the front hall, looking intensely at all of the photos his mother had placed there. The history of the Hudson/Hayworth house, starting with Finn's mom and dad, Finn's childhood, his mom's and Burt's wedding, and Finn in the Marines. Finn put a finger to his lips when he saw Burt come into the hall, signaling him to be quiet, and both men watched as the tiny star looked at the pictures, touching some almost in a caressing manner.

Taking the initiative that he didn't want to, he spoke quietly, "Rachel?" Finn watched as she turned towards his voice and that smile, the one that made everything better and perfect, was gracing her face and making his heart swell. He knew things weren't good if she was here in Lima looking for him, but he could pretend for a little bit that everything was as long as she had that smile.

Without warning, Rachel ran she short distance from where she was to where stood and jumped at him, forcing him catch her. As he did, she kissed him, not a hot passionate kiss, but a soft, longing, "I miss you" kiss. A kiss he wasn't expecting, but greatly appreciated.

Pulling back from her slightly, he saw her eyes with such a spark of happiness and longing, that he couldn't help it, but graced her again with his smile, because he realized that he did miss her, even though it had only been a few days. Hearing an "I'm here" cough come from the other side of the hall, Finn set Rachel down and both turned toward the man that was a little shorter than Finn, but just as built.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet my step-dad, Captain Burt Hayworth. He's on the Lima Fire Department. Burt, this is my client, Rachel Berry." Finn saw Rachel looking at Finn and then Burt, probably noticing they could be real father and son. Burt had the same brown hair as Finn, but was graying at the temple and his hair was cut in a bald fade. His eyes were a true hazel, but just as expressive. The smile he was bestowing on Rachel was large and warm. Finn watched as Rachel glided across the hall and surprising both men, hugged Burt.

Burt pulled away, not sure what to do, but muttered that it was late and he had to go into the firehouse early so he was off to bed, and asked Finn to lock up. Looking at Rachel's luggage and then at Rachel, Finn had to ask the obvious question, "Are you planning on spending the night here?"

"Yes, because I have to be with my bodyguard 24/7. It's in the contract." She responded coyly. Finn wanted to roll his eyes, but if it had been Quinn to say that, he would have been angry and felt cheap, with Rachel it wasn't like that at all. He felt wanted and needed.

Grabbing her hand, he led her up the stairs to his old bedroom. Burt had pretty much left it like it was the day Finn left after his mom's funeral. Marine posters, band posters, pictures of friends, trophies and old textbooks were scattered throughout the room. In the few days Finn had been there, it was already looking like it used to with clothes scattered on the floor and on the furniture. Embarrassed, Finn started to picking up the clothes, but he felt Rachel's hand on his arm, stopping her.

"I'm intruding, so don't you dare clean up because of me. I'll deal with it, but if I'm sleeping here, where are you going to sleep?" Rachel asked kind of hoping for one answer, but knowing what she would here.

"I'm on the floor. My job is to protect you and I won't hear anything if I'm not in here, because Burt did an awesome job of soundproofing this room for my teenage years and my drum set."

Rachel looked around and noticed a drum set in the corner. She watched him go to the closet and grab a sleeping bag and another pillow. Finn grabbed his pillow off the bed and replaced it with a drool free pillow for Rachel. Making a soft pallet on the floor for himself, he walked out, giving Rachel some privacy to change.

Finn waited outside, imagining Rachel changing her clothes, and he shook his head, trying to get the picture out of his head, but having trouble doing it. Finn stood with his head against the wall trying to be professional, but failing badly. He needed to get the pictures out of his head, and he was about to start hitting his head against the wall when he heard his room's door open.

Standing there, Rachel was in her fluffy robe and her hair up in a ponytail. "Where's the bathroom?" Pointing down the hall, Finn hid his grin as he watched her robe sashay as she moved to the bathroom. Groaning having a new picture of her in his mind, Finn went to make his pallet as comfortable as a hardwood floor would allow. Finding a somewhat comfortable position, Finn heard the door open and Rachel walk over to the bed. He could see her from the waist up and as she shed her robe she revealed his Red's shirt adorning her body.

Quietly gulping and feigning sleep, Finn closed his eyes and listened to his old bed creak under her light weight. He squeezed his eyes tight, like he did when he was little and wanted his mom to believe he was asleep. He kept his eyes like that until he heard her soft, rhythmic breathing, signaling that she was asleep.

Sitting up and peering over the edge of the bed, Finn saw Rachel lying on her back, one hand thrown over her head and the other over her waist, giving Finn a look at her rising and falling chest. She looked so sweet asleep. Resting his chin on the bed as he watched her, the realization of how much he missed her hit him. He had gotten used to her talking non-stop and always trying to be at the top of her game. She was so driven, but so compassionate, something Finn had never seen in Hollywood. It made him respect her even more.

Keeping an eye on her sleeping form, Finn saw her hair fall over her face. Watching her nose twitch from being tickled, he gently pulled the hair back, causing her eyes to open and stare at him. Seeing those beautiful brown eyes look through him and into his soul, Finn smiled. Seeing a small smile appear, not caring what happened, leaned down and kissed her softly.

Pulling away, he saw tears in her eyes, and those eyes just seemed to spur him on, as he crawled onto the bed, gathered her up in his arms and settled her onto his lap. Pulling her chin towards him, he caught her lips again in a kiss, this one conveying all the feelings he had been keeping hidden from himself and her. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he deepened the kiss, darting his tongue into her mouth, savoring her taste, and the feel of her tongue stroking his.

Groaning as their kiss deepened, and wanting more, he flipped her over so she was cushioned against the mattress as he held himself over her, never breaking their kiss. Pulling away for a second to catch his breath, he quickly took in her hooded eyes, swollen lips, darting tongue and his t-shirt. Grabbing her earlobe in his teeth and gently pulling until he heard her purr, he whispered into it, "You're wearing my favorite t-shirt. I want it back."

He could feel the wicked grin on her face as she stroked his chest, and felt her hot breath on his neck, "You want it, you gotta take it. You shouldn't have left it at my house." Taking the invitation, Finn didn't pull the shirt over her head, but grabbed the collar and ripped it down the middle. Hearing her gasp at the unexpected move, Finn looked down at her face and beautiful body. She was like a Greek goddess with sexy messy hair, the curves begging to be touched and explored, her body wanting. Not wanting to wait anymore he started exploring her chest with his mouth and hands. When his lips met her nipples, he let all those years of singing take over as he let his tongue play with the them, rolling the buds around, nipping on them lightly. When he hummed, sending a vibration through his lips to her nipples, he felt her gasp for breath.

Smiling he continued his exploration, going back to her lips after each discovery. He found her ticklish right below her breast, smiling, he tucked that information away. Letting his fingers ghost over her, hearing her whimper for more, he started kissing his way down until he stopped suddenly.

He felt her hand on his cheek as she whispered, "Finn…Finn, what's wrong?"

"We can't go any further."

"Why not? I want you Finn. You make me feel…"

"Shhh," he placed a finger gently on her lips, silencing her; "I'm not going to risk your reputation."

"But…" she was stammering, wanting more, needing more.

"No Rachel. I've gone way over the line, and I'm not going to hurt you or your career. Even though it's gonna kill me to stop, we have too." He was placing soft kisses on her temple, trying to convey how much he wanted to go on, but knew it was the best if they didn't.

Finn started getting off the bed to go back to the floor when he felt two small hands grab him. Turning around he saw anger in those brown eyes he loved, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not going to make me feel like the most special, desired, cherished woman in the world and then abandon me for the floor! You're going to stay right here in this bed, holding me to keep me warm since you were so insistent on ruining your favorite shirt." Finn smiled hearing the smile in her last statement.

"I'm not one to disobey an order, ma'am," smirking, he climbed under the covers and held wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close to him as possible, allowing their breathing to become in sync and feel like one. Wrapping his arms around her, tucking her against him, he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Jacob sat at his computer, deeply disturbed... He hadn't seen him for four days or her for three. Where were they? He knows that the package and envelopes had been delivered; he saw them on the counter when she grabbed the new bodyguard's shirt. What really disappointed him was the fact that she hadn't opened them. Was she mad at him? He didn't see how she could be, he'd put so much thought into his earlier gifts, and he just knew she loved them. He frowned as he remembered that she had just put them in a briefcase and then left. He hadn't seen her in the house at all. He saw Kurt and Mercedes, even the bodyguard, but no Rachel. Where had she gone off to?

He got goosebumps as he thought about his latest delivery. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of Rachel and BFG when they opened their envelope, especially when the BFG opened the box that contained the melted remains of his coin. That should teach him to keep his lips off of Rachel. Jacob frowned again as the thought his him that he still didn't who was he? He was a relatively unknown person; it was almost like he was a shadow, like he didn't exist. Unfortunately he did, and everyone in Hollywood seemed to know who he was but Jacob.

He paced the room, mentally going through his contacts. Who could he get go to to give up some information on BFG? His eyes fell on one of his photos, of Quinn Fabray from Rachel's party. She was beautiful, but she couldn't hold a candle to Rachel. He momentarily stopped pacing to think about Rachel. He couldn't blame the man for not being into kissing Quinn after he'd kissed the luscious lips of Rachel. The mere thought of BFG's lips on Rachel's gorgeous body made his blood run cold. If anybody's lips were going to be all over Rachel's body, it should be his. He resumed pacing as he stared at the photo of Quinn kissing BFG at the party. He was so sick of Quinn. She was such a media whore. Quinn was always a favorite at the magazine because her people would always give up information, especially to if it meant Quinn would have advantageous pictures taken of her for the next edition.

He pulled out the hacked list of client contacts he'd gotten off a computer at work, frantically thumbing through it to get to the "f" section, stopping only once in the "B" section to stare at Rachel's entry. Quickly, he called the number listed for Quinn's manager, Bryan Ryan. After enquiring about Quinn's latest publicity stops, he casually asked Jacob asked about the tall bodyguard that Quinn had kissed at the party. Jacob smiled when he heard the harried manager's response, "Again? Why can't she keep her hands off of Finn Hudson? I don't need Sue coming over here with that damned bullhorn or the air horn I keep hearing about." Jacob grinned as he thanked Bryan for the information.

Hanging up the phone, Jacob did a Google search of one Finn Hudson, Marine. Finding basic information on the man, Jacob searched a little deeper, looking at different units' pages that had been set up, and sure enough, he found it. Lt. Finn Hudson, Lima Ohio, "Drummer Boy", twelve years service, family- Carole Hudson; deceased, Christopher Hudson; deceased, platoon commander, tours in Afghanistan and Iraq (classified)"

Jacob kept digging, if he wanted to get Rachel away from him, he had to know more. Searching for the death records of Carole and Christopher Hudson, he saw that his dad died as a Marine hero in Iraq when Finn must have been a baby, and Carole had be murdered three years ago, leaving behind a husband and a son. The more information that Jacob was able to get on Finn Hudson, the more confident Jacob became. He knew that he may not be as strong as the former Marine, but he was definitely smarter.

Taking a guess, Jacob looked up information on Lima Ohio; it seemed to be a small town in the middle of Ohio. After some searching he managed to find the chamber of commerce, "Welcome to Lima!" page, which listed many of the businesses in the town. Choosing one at random, he called one of the gas station listed. Asking if attendant if they had seen Finn Hudson around, Jacob smiled when he heard, "That prick. Yea, he's here staying at his step-dad's place. The golden boy has returned. Is that all you needed buddy?"

"Yea thanks. Hey what's your name by the way?"

"Karofsky." Jacob had hung up getting the information he needed, and then called the airport for a ticket to the nearest airport to Lima Ohio. Grabbing some clothes and his favorite picture of Rachel, he headed out to his car, glancing at his "JEWFRO" license plates with pride. Rachel was Jewish like him, and once they were married, he fully intended to get her a license plate to match his, only hers would say "JEWFRO2."

Backing out of the parking spot, he drove off in the direction of the airport and Rachel.

**Huge props to Mida 212 again. She helped tweak a couple of parts that seriously needed it. She also tweeted me about the Jewfro vanity plate so I had to have her help in working it into the story. Hope you enjoy.**


	12. Motorcycles and Headstones

Rachel laid there in bed, watching him sleep. His features were so soft, child like and innocent as he slept. It was wonderful seeing him at ease. He so deserved it. All the hard lines that were always present on his face disappeared. Last night…last night she had saw Finn come alive. His eyes sparked with electricity, and she lost herself in them. He could have done anything to her and she wouldn't have cared as long as his eyes were alive.

Looking at his face now, with his eyes shut and the little bit of drool that came out of his mouth, Rachel smiled thinking he looked more like a four year old than a thirty three year old. He was so adorably handsome. Letting her fingers ghost over his freckles, she counted each one. Tracing his lips with her finger, she had seen him smile last night, a smile that made her feel like she was the only person in the world. She knew it made him feel vulnerable, which he worked hard to disguise, being a bodyguard, but it made him so much more.

Rachel smiled as she continued to lightly trace his lips, then gasped in shock as his mouth opened and captured her finger in-between his teeth. When his tongue touched the pad of her finger, she felt a stirring in her core that traveled up her spine to the top of her head giving her a light headed feeling that was wonderfully exquisite.

Closing her eyes at the sensation, she felt his lips on hers, melding them together and starting a dance that she didn't want to end. Feeling him pull away, she looked into his bright whiskey eyes, and smiled seductively, "Good morning Finn. Did you sleep okay?"

She felt her eyes widen when she saw that addicting grin of his, "Mornin' Rach. Slept better than I have in a long time."

"So did I." She wanted to stay in bed with his arms around her. He really did make her feel like the only person in the world. Remembering where she was though, her eyes got wide with worry, "Do you think your dad heard us last night?"

"Nah, this room is soundproof. He and my mom didn't have any desire to hear a teenage boy playing loud music, video games and banging on the drums, and if he never heard my renditions of Metallica songs, then he didn't hear you and your perfect sounds." Finn murmured against her neck. Rachel didn't get a chance to ask her next question because Finn had caught her lip between his teeth, sucking lightly on it and then pressed closer, deepening the kiss.

Rachel laced her fingers into the back of his hair trying to get as close to him as possible, relishing in the skin on skin contact until a loud bang made both of them jump apart. "Finn! Finn! If Miss Berry is sleeping on your bed; you better be on the floor! Your mom raised you to be respectable and I won't have you be any other way. Got it. I'll see you two tonight when I get home, and I won't tell anyone at work that she's here."

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing, but thought how incredibly innocent it was that Finn's step-dad was set on keeping his step-son above reproach. Rachel buried her head in the crook of his neck as she heard Finn yell, "Got it Burt. Rachel is safe from me, I promise."

"Sure Finn." Rachel heard the fatherly sarcasm come through the door. Both stayed perfectly still waiting for the bang of the front door.

Rachel jumped up and sat on her knees, excited to be alone in the house with Finn. No one in the house but her and Finn. Smiling wickedly with thoughts of a day in bed, Rachel was met with the loud, rumbling stomach of one Finn Hudson, putting a stop to her sexy thoughts.

"Hungry Finn?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"Um yea, well I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and…"

"You have the healthiest appetite I've ever seen for a man. I think you could empty out an all you can eat buffet, Finn." Rachel saw a blush creep up his cheeks, and she smiled, thrilled she could do that to him. "Why don't we go downstairs and I make some pancakes or something."

She saw Finn's eyebrows lift up in excitement, "I can has pancake? I can has chocolate chip pancakes and sausage?" Rachel laughed whole heartedly at his silly toddler like words and the gleefully happy look on his face. It felt so good to do that; it had been forever since she had just let herself enjoy something silly. Rolling off the bed and looking for something to cover herself up with, she felt something hit her back. Looking down she saw a mass of silky red material. Looking at Finn, she saw him grin as he said, "My old high school jersey. I always wondered what it would look like on a beautiful woman."

Blushing, Rachel felt the cool smoothness flow over her as she pulled it on and let it fall to her knees. "This thing is bigger than some of my dresses! I didn't realize you were that huge!"

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Finn helped Rachel find everything for the chocolate chip pancakes, and helped her make them, surprising Rachel. "I didn't know you knew how to cook?"

"Yea, well it's either learn how to cook, go out to eat all the time, or eat MRE's, so after my mom banned me from the kitchen for catching lasagna on fire, I took some cooking classes at school. Nothing fancy, but I can live." Rachel saw a blush on Finn's cheek and smiled a little.

Breakfast was filled with laughter as the two of them teased and played around as they made the batter and Finn watched Rachel cook the pancakes. Rachel marveled at the transformation that had taken over Finn. Standing next to her at the counter eating was not the man the first morning looked perplexed by being asked what he'd like for breakfast. This man smiled a smile that made Rachel feel giddy. This man laughed and teased. This man's eyes glowed an enchanting, mischievous brown that made her smile. This man didn't exist in LA, but apparently only appeared here in Lima.

If this was the one place he could be happy, then she'd be willing to move to this small town just to see it. Where did that thought come from? Rachel needed to stop having these little fantasies. One way to bring herself out of this fantasy land and Finn out of his happy state was the pink packages sitting in her tote. She didn't have to bring them out right now; she had followed Sue's directions, and there was no way her stalker would know she wasn't in LA.

Looking at Finn with chocolate on the corner of his mouth, she fought the urge to kiss it off, so she sat up on the counter, "So what is there to do in Lima, Mr. Hudson?"

"Not a hell of a lot Miss Berry. But the first thing is we need to disguise you. I think we need to change your hair color and how you dress. You're a huge star, and people in Lima can't keep their mouths shut, so I think you're about to become a tomboy."

Rachel's hands were on her hair as soon as he said "change your hair color", "Finn Hudson you are NOT changing my hair color, and I'm sure as hell not cutting it!"

Finn shook his head, chuckling, "Well, I'm going to have Aunt Lou Lou come over and lighten your hair just a bit. Nothing that can't be corrected back in LA. I would never dream of cutting your hair, it's too gorgeous to do something like that too"

Rachel raised an eyebrow when Finn said who would be doing her hair. If it wasn't Ken Pave, then no one touched her hair! "Who is Aunt Lou Lou, and why should I let her touch my hair?"

"Aunt Lou Lou is, was a friend of my mom's that is a beautician. I've known her all my life and she'll keep her mouth shut. She's not a gossip about important things, and she's good. I promise. She will take great care with your hair. Louisa Mayfor is the best in Lima, and she'll be here in about forty minutes. Go take a shower and I'll clean up down here."

Rachel smiled as she walked upstairs. Grabbing her toiletries she turned on the shower and stepped in, allowing the warm water to pelt her body. The water felt good, but not nearly as good as Finn had felt on her. The only thing was that he had left her wanting. They couldn't finish what they had both started, and the throbbing that was left made her ache.

She had never been one to take matters in her own hands, but this time she had to. Finn was being too much of a gentleman, and for once she didn't want a gentleman. Allowing the water to warm her and her hands to roam, Rachel hummed to herself, reliving last night and allowing that memory to help her along.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Rachel…Rachel…, Aunt Lou Lou is here with all of her stuff. Come on down stairs." Walking out of the bathroom in her fluffy robe, and down the stairs, Rachel was met in a huge hug by a lady almost as small as she was, with a beautiful smile and head full of silver hair.

"Well Ms. Berry, it's time to hide your beautiful hair. I'm going to lighten it to a lovely deep caramel with a few highlights. I'm just going to cut about an inch and a half off, so it can either grow out or some simple extensions will add length if you need it. The coloring I'm using is very gentle and won't damage your hair at all. Just relax." Rachel instantly liked the little woman and let her do her magic. An hour later Rachel was amazed how just changing her hair color changed her look. She seemed completely different.

Thanking Aunt Lou Lou, she walked into Finn's bedroom, disappointed that he wasn't there, but saw some clothes laid out on the bed with a note, "Needed to run another errand. Don't leave the house. Thought you would look cute as a sports chick. Finn x" Rachel smiled at the "x" beside his name.

Looking at the clothes Finn had lain out; she rolled her eyes, but understood the need to look totally different than she normally would. Finn had laid out a Cubs jersey, and Cubs visor. Looking in her luggage, she grabbed a red tank top, denim capris (Finn's short pants) and tennis shoes. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail and pulling it through the back of the visor and tying the jersey in a knot at her waist, Rachel admired herself in the mirror on the back of the door. She looked cute, and so different with the more caramel colored hair, but to change herself, she grabbed some colored contacts that Sue had given her and her eyes went from brown to almost a golden hazel.

Grinning at the different her, she walked down stairs to be greeted by the door opening and Finn walking in with several packages. "Wow Rach, you look…just wow. Where were you when I was in high school?"

"Either middle school or high school being in school plays, musicals and glee club." Rachel stated cheekily grinning at Finn's stuttering and the lustful look in his eyes.

She watched as Finn put the bags on the couch and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. Pulling her down on his lap, she didn't have time to think as his lips touched hers in the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever felt. His lips were like feathers brushing her lips, but sending shocks of electricity through her with each touch. Looping her arms around the back of Finn's neck, Rachel brought his lips closer to hers, allowing her tongue to run over his lips, tasting chocolate and him.

"God Rach, I think I could do this all day, just kissing you. You're just so addicting and just everything I've been missing." Rachel's eyes widened at the very personal proclamation Finn had just made. Instead of backing away though, she just leaned in and gave him a hug, trying to convey her happiness through it and her smile.

Wanting to change the subject, she looked over at the bags, "Did you buy me presents?"

"Um…yea, sort of. I got you some more clothes to fit your persona here in Lima and also a motorcycle helmet, pink of course."

"How'd you know my size for the clothes and helmet?"

"I called Kurt and he told me and also the size of your head for the helmet, since you've been measured for wigs. You can't be on my motorcycle without a helmet, so I got you a full face with a mic so you and I can talk on the bike." Finn pulled out the baby pink helmet with a mirrored full visor.

Pulling it out, Rachel lifted the visor and grinned, "I feel like Danica Patrick."

Finn was glad that Rachel hunted him down. Last night had been beyond the crazy dreams he'd been having since he started guarding Rachel. She was a true goddess and deserved to be revered and treated as one, at all times. Finn knew he'd gone way over the line, but he wasn't going to regret it, not this time. Making breakfast with her was fun; something he hadn't had in a long time. Everything was just different when he was with Rachel. She made things better, fun, brighter. He liked how he felt when he was with her, even though the feeling was so foreign to him now.

Sitting on the couch, watching Rachel read some book from the bookcase, it hit Finn. He didn't just like Rachel Berry; he loved Rachel Berry. How the hell did that happen? She was his client; she needed protecting, not loving. But here he loved Rachel Berry, and knowing it was the worst possible thing to happen, but it had.

Thinking about his mom, Finn's smile turned to a small frown; his mom would have loved Rachel. She would have welcomed Rachel like the daughter she wanted, and he could totally picture the two of them cooking or baking in the kitchen, laughing and talking. He could picture Rachel taking his mom out for a "Ladies' Lunch" that his mom would go to with her friends. She would have loved Rachel.

Making a decision he wasn't expecting, Finn stood up suddenly and grabbed Rachel's new helmet. "Rachel, I have someone I want you to meet, and it's important to me, so come on." Rachel looked up at Finn with a smile in her eyes. Grabbing the hand he held out, she allowed him to lead her out to the garage and the motorcycle.

After he got Rachel situated on his bike and he felt her death grip on his waist and shirt, he walked the bike out and took off in the direction of the cemetery. Taking the route he would know by heart until the day he died, he stopped the bike in front of a family plot with a simple granite headstone that said HUDSON. Helping Rachel off the bike and taking the helmet from her, he led her to the headstone and allowed her to look before he said anything. He needed to get his emotions under control before he could speak, or sadness, anger and loneliness would come pouring out.

Finn watched as Rachel lightly traced the letters on the headstone and of each name engraved on it, "Christopher D., Carole A., Finn C." As she traced his name, he could feel her eyes on him.

"Finn?" The question mark just hung in the air, and Finn closed his eyes, ready to tell Rachel his story, why Finn Hudson was the way he was.

"This is where I'll be buried when I die Rach, with my mom and dad. My dad died in Iraq, a Marine hero, my hero. I never met him, because I was just a baby. I only have one picture of him and me, with him holding me on his lap in his dress uniform as he sat in his leather recliner. I still have that recliner, and sit in it when I feel I need his advice, or just miss having a dad. My mom raised me on her own until she met Burt and they got married when I was in high school." Finn stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts and steady his voice.

"My mom was a nurse. She used my dad's benefits to go to school and get her nursing degree so she could take care of me. She was a great nurse and the best mom ever. She did everything a mom should do, plus everything a dad would do too. She taught me how to hit a change up in baseball, and throw a spiral in football. She encouraged my love of music and the drums. She was at every performance or game, often changing shifts so she could be there. I love her so much. I always knew that I would compare any woman I was ever with to her, and they would have to measure up to her, and no one ever did, until I met you. You're a lot like her Rach. You care for others. You treat everyone like family, and take care of them. All my friends hung out at my house, because my mom was their mom, she accepted everyone. She took care of them. Hell, Puck was pretty much my brother because he was at my house more than he was at his."

Finn took his natural seat next to the headstone, leaning against it and closed his eyes, like he had a thousand times before, but this time, he was telling a story to someone living, "My mom never really dated while I was growing up, because I was her first priority, but she met Burt and they fell in love and got married my junior year of high school. Burt is an awesome step-dad and did things with me my mom never was able to do or just couldn't. It was great having a mom and a dad for once." Finn smiled remembering actually getting to celebrate Father's Day with a living dad, instead of just coming to the cemetery and going home to cry.

"Anyway, my senior year I got a full music scholarship to Ohio State, and I was excited, but it just didn't feel right. I love music and everything that goes with it, but I didn't see a future in music for me. I will never be like you Rach, and make a living at performing. I thought about becoming a music teacher, but then I met the Marine recruiter at school, and I knew my calling. I was going to follow my dad's path, serve our country, and do something useful. My mom hated, hated that I did that. We had a huge fight about it, but after me storming out and Burt talking to her, she came to realize I'm my own man and I'm doing it for me, not for my dad." Finn stopped for a minute, allowing the scene to play back in his mind and remembering all the emotions that went with it. The hurt on his mom's face when he told her he signed his contract with the Marines.

Continuing with story, his eyes closed, not daring to look at Rachel, "I went into the Marines, and I was great at it. It was just right. I felt like I belonged there, and I became a leader. I went to college and got my degree in business, something I wouldn't have done if I'd gone to OSU. Then I got sent overseas, several times to Iraq and Afghanistan on special assignments doing things that may never see the light of day, but I did them and got rewarded and promoted for it. The last time though, that was when I found out about the problems my mom was having with one of her former patients."

Finn stopped and steadied his emotions, hoping all the anger didn't come out. He worked hard to keep in locked down in his soul, and since he never talked about what killed his mom, he wasn't sure what he would do, but he continued, "My mom worked on the cancer ward. She had a way with the cancer patients, making them comfortable, giving them hope and peace. Hell, she won numerous awards for it and always got tons of Christmas cards and thank you cards from former patients and families. Anyway, there was a guy, probably mid thirties that was one of her patients. He was all alone. No family and was being treated for leukemia. My mom treated him like all of her other patients, but gave him a little more attention because no one came to visit him or anything, so my mom did. She'd stay after work for an hour and just talk to him, or bring him a snack, things like that. Well, he went into remission, but he kinda got attached to mom, and he started asking her out and stuff. My mom was nice and told him that she was married and everything, but the guy wouldn't let up. When Burt told me the guy showed up at the house one morning, I put in for all my leave, which was just about a years worth and came home. I hoped that if I was here, the guy would get the picture and leave her alone. She was scared Rach. She wouldn't go anywhere by herself and refused to be in the house by herself. She'd find little things of hers at work come up missing. She got a restraining order, but that didn't do a hell of a lot of good, because he'd sneak in to grab her things. Well, with me being around, he laid off, but then just as I was getting ready to go back to California, he started up again. The worst was when he had stolen my mom's scrub top and jacked off into it. He sent it to our house and when my mom opened the package and realized what it was, she fainted."

Finn was grabbing his hair, tugging at it, trying to let that pain replace the pain his heart was feeling, with tears in his voice, staring out over the cemetery, he spoke softly, "There was nothing I could do. I had to go back. I used up all my leave and they wanted me to go on another assignment, even though I didn't want to. I wanted to be here and protect mom. Two days later, I had to leave for California, and at the airport my mom and Burt promised they would be careful. Two weeks later as I was finishing up my normal paperwork for the day, I got a phone call from the Lima police, actually from Puck, since he was a cop here. He was crying when he told me that the bastard had ambushed my mom and Burt in the movie theatre parking lot, shot Burt in the arm, shot and killed my mom and then killed himself. I remember getting up from my desk, walking over to the Lt. Colonel's office, and told him I was done with the Marines. I was actually filling out my re-enlistment papers when Puck had called me. I left to come back here, dealt with my mom's funeral, and decided I wouldn't let what happened to my mom happen to anyone else, so I started 24 Elite with all my money I'd saved up and asked some of my friends to join my company."

Finn finally looked at Rachel, finishing his story, "I decided that I hadn't been the best, because the best would have saved her, and she'd be here right now, asking me why I wasn't married and giving her grandkids. Instead, I'm giving my life to protect others so that they can have one. I figured it was a fair trade, and then you called for my services."

Finn laughed and shook his head. He looked at Rachel and wished she could see all the changes she brought out in him. He wished his mom could meet Rachel, but this would have to do, "I've pretty much lived these last three years giving my life over to others. I've personally took out the ability to have a choice. I do my job, and I do it well. No personal attachments, no feelings, just protect those that need it. I'm told what to do, and I always have been. High school told me what to do, the Marines told me what to do, my clients tell me what to do, and I've been happy with that, until now."

Finn looked right at Rachel, into those eyes that bore into his soul, "Then you called and needed protecting. You couldn't be like my other clients and just treat me like the hired help, you had to treat me like a person with a say in my life, and it all started to unravel when you asked me what I wanted for my damned breakfast. Then you had to get drunk and declare that you were going to make me happy and kissed me, and I kissed you back, something I've never done. Usually when a client tries to kiss me, I leave the assignment, but I couldn't with you. And then everything just seemed to spiral out of control. You're just so addicting. And then when I kissed you in the pool, I knew I needed to get away. I wasn't going to be able to protect you if I let my feeling get in the way, but you came and found me. I can't do this Rachel, I can't see you get hurt because I'm too damn close to you and it would kill me." Finn felt tears in his eyes and tried to shake them away, but they came anyway, pouring out as he felt delicate fingers wiping them away.

Looking up at what was once brown eyes that had turned hazel by contacts, Finn saw something he thought he'd never see in his life again; someone truly caring about him. Someone who thought Finn Hudson, and the mess his life was, was important. He loved her. That was all there was to it. There was no other explanation. He simply loved her. Not even realizing it, Finn had leaned forward and felt Rachel's lips gently brush his. Pulling back, he stood up and grabbed her hand and stood at the base of the grave.

Standing erect and proud, facing the headstone bearing the Hudson name, Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and said in a soft voice, "Mom and Dad, this is Rachel Berry. She's a very special lady and I wanted to bring her here to see you, because even though you're gone, you both are still important to me." Finn glanced at Rachel and saw tears falling from her eyes.

Turning her gently to face him, a look on concern in his eyes, he heard a whisper, "You have no idea how much this means to me Finn. You're mother and father have to be very proud of the kind, and chivalrous son they raised. One that cares deeply for others so much that he puts all others before himself. You are absolutely wonderful." Still looking at her, she bestowed that "everything will be better" smile that Finn loved.

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her back to the motorcycle not quite sure what to do next. He just poured his heart out to the woman he was falling in love with, and told her the story of how his life changed. He introduced her to his dead parents. He had to be the strangest guy around, but he hoped Rachel didn't think he was too weird.

Helping Rachel with her helmet, and getting her settled on the bike, Finn showed Rachel all of the sites in Lima, which weren't many. Finn took her to McKinley after hours and showed her around, including the choir room and the trophies New Directions had won. Finn blushed when Rachel commented on how young and adorable Finn looked in the picture from Nationals. "Do you still sing Finn? I mean really sing, not that karaoke you did at the party, but sing with all your soul?"

"I haven't in a long time Rach. I think the only thing I would only sing would be pretty sad songs."

"What about now? You don't seem as sad?"

"Maybe, like I haven't sung in a long time."

"Sing for me Finn. Sing a happy song, one that makes you smile and brings out the best in you. Please Finn, sing for me. I want to hear you." Rachel was pouting at him as they stood in the auditorium. Her eyes blinking, giving him a pleading look.

"Damn," he said, holding up his hands in defeat and watched Rachel jump up and down clapping, "What would you like me to sing, oh great Tony and Grammy winner?"

"I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, by REO Speedwagon. I've dreamt that you've sang it before."

Looking down, Finn didn't want to tell Rachel that he had sang that song a long time ago, so he just walked over to the piano. There were a few songs that Finn knew how to play, and this song just happened to be one. Sitting down, he let his fingers start to play the first few notes. As the sounds swirled around him, he let his voice join in, singing with all the emotions he had been feeling since he'd been with Rachel.

He wasn't going to fight what Rachel had brought out in him. Letting the notes continue to fill the air, Finn looked at Rachel and allowed everything to flow out of him. The last person Finn had been regular ole Finn around had been his mom, and hadn't been able to help his mom and save her, but he would for Rachel, and the raw emotions he felt for her came out.

Leaving the piano, he walked towards where she was standing, grabbing her hands and holding onto them for dear life. She was his lifeline. The person that made him alive, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. As the last notes left his mouth, Finn leaned his forehead against hers, needing that touch.

He smiled as he felt her breath on him as she gave a breathy, "Wow, just wow!"

Lifting her chin and staring right into her eyes, he said the words he realized earlier, not caring if she felt the same, "I love you."

Jacob was pissed. He had to fly into Cleveland and then drive to frickin' bum fuck everywhere Lima Ohio. Could Finn Hudson have been a bigger small town loser?

Since it was so late, Jacob grabbed a hotel room near the airport and decided that he would drive out tomorrow. He was seriously hoping that Rachel wasn't with Hudson, but he knew deep down she was. He had seen that kiss. As much as it revolted him, he recognized the passion both parties had for the other.

Sitting in the hotel room, Jacob pulled out his picture and looked at it rather crossly. Speaking to it, like a father would to a disobedient child, "Rachel, I don't know where you've gone off to, but if I find you with Finn Hudson, you and I are going to have a sit down. Lovely, talented ladies do not go running around with the hired help. People with think a lot less of you if you do that my dear. But of course I'll smooth everything over, just like I always do Rachel."

Jacob leaned over and gave the picture its nightly kiss, and settled in with some room service and some hotel porn. He dreamt of Rachel loving him with her whole body. But then as they were in one of those champagne glass hot tubs with bubbles all around them, he saw Finn Hudson storm in wearing his Marine uniform, climb up to them, pick up Rachel and walk out leaving Jacob all alone.

Waking up in a sweat, Jacob looked over at his picture again, Rachel smiling back at him, showering him with all her love, he whispered, "You would never choose that giant over me, would you my dear?" Grabbing the picture, he laid it on the pillow next to him and softly held it in his arms as he tried to go back to sleep, hoping Finn Hudson would stay the hell out of his mind.


	13. Melted Metal

Rachel lay in bed, Finn snoring beside her. He had is arms firmly around her waist, keeping her secure against him. She snuggled deeper against his chest, relishing the feel of his warm skin against hers. She felt so at peace here, with him.

Thinking about last night, when they returned from their trip around Lima, they had found Burt at the grill with burgers and hot dogs sizzling away and for Rachel, some portabella mushrooms, since he had read, "you didn't eat meat and stuff like that." Rachel hugged him and started to make sides for the meal while the men finished cooking their meal over the open flame.

They had then spent the evening playing Rock Band together, with Finn grumbling that he wanted his real drum set instead of the game one. It had been so nice just to be apart of a family, even if it was just Finn and Burt. Rachel felt like she the connection that she truly belonged with them, that connection that you can only have with your family.

Coming out of her dream, she felt Finn's chest rise and fall rhythmically against her back. As her eyes flickered open, her content mood faded as she saw her tote. In that tote were the packages that brought her to Lima. She knew that Finn would be furious with her for not showing them to him immediately. Those packages were going to break the little bubble that had formed around them. This Finn was happy and living life, and she was so happy she was speechless. And Rachel Berry was never for a loss of words, but a happy, loving Finn seemed to do that to her.

Rachel felt worry set in, the more she thought about the packages. When Finn saw the packages, would he take back his, "I love you"? She hadn't expected him to say it, but when he did, yesterday on that stage, she wanted to scream and jump and attack him with kisses, but she didn't. Now she was staring at the corner of bright pink sticking out of the tote and wished she had thrown them out or burned them. As soon as he saw them, he would be back in bodyguard mode and any progress he had made would just disappear, and she was desperate to keep it alive and going.

Warm breath tickled the back of her neck, smiling, realizing he was awake, she leaned into the breath, feeling it replaced by his soft lips. Smiling to herself, she allowed a few more kisses on her neck before she turned around and faced him.

Finally turning around, she was greeted by his soft brown eyes looking at her with an emotion she thought she wouldn't see from him. That look in his eyes and the grin playing on his lips made her smile even larger than before. She loved how happy he looked; how at peace he was. She didn't want to spoil it. She didn't want to break out of this bubble they had created around themselves here in Lima.

Rachel was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard him talk softly, "Wanna go out to breakfast? There's a great diner in the middle of town that has awesome waffles. I've been going there since I was little. Wanna go?" Rachel thought he was so cute as he made this adorable pout, wanting to go out for breakfast.

She could keep this bubble going a little bit longer, placing a kiss on his lips, she nodded her head in agreement and whispered, "Only if you shower with me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw Finn freeze. Did she go too fast? Why did he have look of fear on his face? "Finn, what's wrong? Finn?" Rachel could hear the fear in her own voice.

"Rach, as much as I would love to, I can't. I don't want to push you too far, too fast, and you still have a reputation to keep, and I have a job of protecting you. So I can't, at least, not right now. When all of this blows over though, I promise I'll be helping lather you up in the shower. But I can't now. I've already made my job harder now by falling in love, I just can't right now. Please believe me." Rachel saw the love and want in his eyes, but also the fear for her protection.

"Trying to stay in bodyguard mode?"

"Never left that mode. When we find this stalker and I know you're safe, then maybe we can have a chance, or you'll find someone a hell of a lot better than me, but right now, we need to slow down some. Okay?"

Tears were springing up, but she nodded and slowly got up, looking back at his body barely covered by the sheets. All she wanted to do was to jump on him and keep him there and make love to him, but he wasn't going to. He was going to be a damned gentleman, something she had always sought out, but didn't want now that she had found him.

After finishing getting ready, Rachel walked downstairs to find Finn in jeans, his bike boots and a gray McKinley athletic shirt. She saw him strapping a gun to his leg, allowing his boot to hide it from view. That was a concrete reminder of why Finn was with her. He would kill to protect her, or be shot himself. Shaking that thought from her mind, Rachel leaned up and pecked his cheek.

The smile he gave her made her heart leap. Grabbing her helmet, she followed him out to the garage and situated herself on the bike, and held on to his waist as the days adventures began. Leaning her helmeted head against his back, she felt content for what the day brought them.

Twelve hours later, Finn pulled the motorcycle back into the garage. Rachel was slightly sun and wind burned, but she felt alive. After breakfast they had gone into the country and just rode around, enjoying the scenery and the freedom the bike gave. They stopped at some little country restaurant and had delicious sandwiches and homemade chips. They continued the ride, stopping every so often to get off and stretch their legs and a make out session. The more Rachel kissed Finn, the more addicting he became. He was one hell of a kisser.

Walking into the house laughing, Rachel needed to change her clothes. Entering Finn's bedroom, the tote with the pink packages taunted her. Mocking her because she knew the happiness and love she'd been feeling would end as soon as Finn saw them.

Changing her clothes, she grabbed the tote and sat on the bed, pulling the two envelopes and the package out, setting them on her lap. Only one envelope was addressed to her, the other two were to BFG, and Rachel was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to mean Big Friendly Giant.

Closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer, Rachel grabbed them from her lap and put her hand on the doorknob. Standing there for a minute, steadying her nerves and allowing a couple of tears to trickle down, she took a couple of steadying breaths, straightened her back and turned the knob, knowing the happiness of the last few days were now over.

Finn was sitting at the kitchen island, daydreaming about the day. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so free and happy. He knew the reason was because he had Rachel with him. She brought it out of him, and he loved her for it. Lots of people had tried to bring him out of his armor, but only the small, opinionated, talkative brunette could bring it out of him, and it made him feel like he was flying.

Hearing her soft steps on the stairs, Finn looked up to only see the bright pink envelopes and box in her arms. Jumping up and grabbing them, anger made its way in his question, "Where did these come from Rach?"

Finn saw her visibly shrink back from him as she answered, "I got them in LA, and as soon as I saw them, I made Coach Bieste tell me where you were, and Sue helped me get out here. The only person that was going to open these were you. And when I got here, I was just going to give them to you, but you weren't here and I was looking at your life in pictures, and how much I missed you just came out when you walked in the door. I totally forgot why I came all the way out here. I forgot all about these things until I caught sight of them this morning."

"Wait, you remembered this morning, and you STILL didn't say anything to me about them?"

Finn watched Rachel nod, and his ire just raised and he knew she saw it because she was holding up her hands, "I didn't want to ruin this perfect bubble we're in Finn! You're happy! You have a life right now, and I knew… I just knew that as soon as I brought these out, you'd go back into yourself and be my bodyguard! You told me last night you loved me, and I don't want to lose that! This Finn with his easy smile, and bright eyes and laugh is the man of my dreams, and I don't want to lose him!" Finn just stared at Rachel, not sure what to say. He heard the desperation and pleading in her voice, "Please say something Finn! Please say something!" Finn saw the tears start to flow down her cheeks, and he fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms and console her.

Taking the packages from her, he laid them out on the counter and grabbed a knife. The first one said "Rachel Berry" on it. Slitting the crease, he allowed the photos and letter to slide out. Finn felt Rachel sit beside him as he fanned out the photos and letter. Looking at the photos, Finn felt his face turn red with anger. All the pictures were of Quinn kissing Finn at the pool party, and from the way they looked, it looked like he was enjoying the kiss.

Turning to look at Rachel, Finn lost his voice. She looked so sad and beaten. "Rach, she kissed me, and I pushed her away. I didn't kiss her back. She came on to me, and I didn't want anything to do with her. Your stalker doctored these. I swear, I felt dirty after this happened. You can even call Artie. He'll tell you, because I talked to him after it happened. You believe me, don't you?" Finn was hoping that she did, because he had never felt so dirty after Quinn pushed her tongue into his mouth. And he loved Rachel. He was in love with her at the pool party but wasn't going to admit it.

He heard her very quiet voice, "I believe you. Puck told me all about how Quinn had tried to get with you before, and that you quit after she did, so I believe you. It just doesn't help things right now though, does it?" Finn couldn't answer that question. "What does the letter say?"

Finn picked up the typed letter with shaky hands, "My Dearest Rachel, I hope you realize that BFG that has been your bodyguard doesn't deserve you or the right to keep an eye on you. He's too busy making out with the one and only Quinn Fabray. Look at how his hands rest on her perfect ass and his head is tilted to get the best angle to put his tongue in her mouth. He doesn't realize what type of woman he is watching if he'd rather have her than a true goddess like yourself. I promise that when you are my wife, no other women will ever pull me away from you, because no one can shine as bright as you. After you kick BFG to the curb, I will be able to protect you from your crazy fan, especially after we are husband and wife. I love you will all my heart and body, J.F."

"He's delusional" was all that came out of Rachel's mouth. Looking at the other two packages marked BFG, she quietly whispered, "He referred to you as BFG in my letter, so these two packages must be for you. Open them."

Finn slit the crease on the envelope first. No stalker had ever come after him before, so he knew he was treading on new territory. Sliding out the contents, Finn saw a picture of himself, from when he was kissing Rachel in the pool, and a large red splatter was centered on is forehead. Finn knew exactly what that meant. The note was simple and to the point, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER FOR HER OWN GOOD, AND POSSIBLY YOURS!"

He looked at Rachel and saw all the color drain out of her face. Finn opened the pink box, scared of what it contained. He couldn't show the fear on his face, but this guy was now gunning for him, and he had to be strong and not worry Rachel. Lifting the lid on the box, Finn peered inside and dropped the box instantly. Clattering nosily out was a piece of melted metal. Tears sprang to Finn's eyes because the bastard took something irreplaceable from him.

Rachel saw the tears, concern creasing her brow, "Finn, what is it? What's wrong Finn?" She came over and hugged him, willing him to speak, but all he did was stare at the lump of metal on the island.

Grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her, she asked again slowly, "Finn, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

"Do you remembering my mentioning that I couldn't find my dad's challenge coin?"

"Yes, we scoured the house for it, why?"

Rachel felt Finn move his arm and point at the blob of coppery metal, "That was my dad's challenge coin. The bastard destroyed the one thing that I had of my dad's that I kept with me. That challenge coin was my constant reminder…" Finn couldn't stop the emotion and dropped to the floor and started sobbing like a small boy. That coin, beside the recliner, were really the only things Finn had as reminders of his father.

Finn felt small fingers try to wipe away the downpour of tears, but they had little success. Finn then felt her lips on his forehead, trying to soothe him, trying to calm him down, and it just caused the exact opposite. Finn had always sworn he would pass on his father's challenge coin onto his son, but now he couldn't.

Finn felt Rachel take his hand, not particularly paying attention or even caring where they were going. She guided him to the living room, forcing him to sit down on the couch, silently handing him a glass of water. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes, glancing between her and the glass.

Her answer came in the form of a shrug. "Whenever I was upset, my dads would give me a glass of water to calm me down. Maybe it'll help you." She sat down next to him on the couch. "Why don't you tell me about your dad's challenge coin? What is a challenge coin anyway?"

Finn gulped the water down, licked his lips and began his story, "You never had any family in the military did you? A challenge coin is a commerative coin for rank, assignments, deployments and such. They're called challenge coins because if you go into a club on base and someone challenges you, you throw down your coin, and the one with the lower prestige has to buy the other guy a drink. My dad's was just his rank, but my mom said that he always won a challenge, because his coin was bent by getting hit by a bullet. It had literally saved his life one time, and when he died, it had survived. My mom gave it to me and I always had it on me, until I thought I lost it at your house. I obviously didn't, and whoever put the tacks in my bed took my coin, and now did this to it," Finn was shaking his head in disbelief at the cruelty of people.

He was staring at the black television screen just talking, not knowing if Rachel was really listening, and not caring. "The funny thing was I've carried that coin in my pocket since I was five. The only time I didn't was when I was in basic training and I couldn't, but as soon as I graduated, it was back in my pocket. I kept it in my chest pocket like my dad did when I was in my BDU's, but in my pants pocket in civies. My thumb fit perfectly in the bent part of the coin. It was perfect and made it easy to rub, especially when I was stressed. It just always made me feel like my dad was watching over me, ya know?" Rachel nodded, listening with rapt attention to Finn's story and the emotion he was conveying.

Finn held the lump in his hand, feeling the smooth lumps of the melted metal and missed the bend his thumb would fit in. This guy had gone way too far. Standing up suddenly, Finn grabbed the pictures and letters and started snapping pics of them with his camera and sent them to Santana and Mike in LA making sure to point out that the stalker had signed Rachel's letter with J.F. and to use that as a lead.

Looking at Rachel, Finn's voice was low and threatening, a deadly look in his eyes, "This dude has NO idea that he just messed with the wrong person."

Jacob finally got to Lima Ohio, and to say it was small would have been an understatement. There was a town square with the obligatory memorial to the military and a gazebo for town gatherings. The high school was on the edge of town, and must have served the county because it was huge compared to the small town. There were the normal fast food joints and some mom and pop restaurants. There wasn't really a whole lot going on for the town.

As Jacob drove around the town, taking some snapshots, he noticed a tall guy with a woman passenger riding around on a motorcycle. Jacob wondered if it was Finn Hudson and Rachel, but both had full helmets on with face masks so he couldn't tell. He did see the hair color of the woman, and it was much lighter than Rachel's, so it couldn't have been her.

Jacob may have just been a photographer, but he had worked on his high school's newspaper, paper and online editions, and knew how to glean information from people. Walking into a diner off the square, Jacob sat down and ordered a skinny soy latte and got a look of disbelief from the waitress, so he changed it to a black coffee with skim milk. Ordering some pie too Jacob looked around and saw a guy about his age eating at the counter. He was wearing a gas station attendant's uniform with the name "Karofsky" emblazoned on the pocket. Karofsky was whom he had talked to on the phone. Grabbing his food, he walked up and set his pie and coffee down next to the burly man.

Being friendly and desperate for information Jacob stuck out his hand in greeting as he said, "Hi, I'm Jacob Ben-Israel and I work for People magazine. I've been sent here to gather information on the bodyguard to the stars, Finn Hudson. Do you know him?"

Jacob sat silently as he saw this big man with little brain think, "Yea I know him. We've gone to school together since elementary school. Finn is the dumbest thing around, literally. He's always been. I think part of it had to do with the fact that he didn't have a dad growing up. He was just raised by his mom."

Jacob took notes, "So Hudson was a bastard?"

"Yea, but not like being a baby out of marriage. His dad was killed during the first time we were in Iraq. He was a Marine. That's why Hudson joined the Marines. Dude had a full fairy scholarship to OSU for music and he turned it down to join the fuckin' Marines. Who the hell does that? Then he came back for a year when his mom was having all of those problems…" Karofsky took a sip of his coke while Jacob kept writing.

"What problems did his mom have?"

"She had some crazy ex-patient of hers start stalking her and stuff, and so the golden boy took a fuckin' year off and stayed here to scare the guy away. The bad thing was when Hudson was getting ready to go back the dude started again, and eventually killed himself and Mrs. Hudson. That was a real sad day here, because Mrs. Hudson was like the nicest mom around. Even though I didn't like Finn, she was a great lady and didn't deserve to die that way. Finn took it really hard after she was killed and he left the Marines and moved out to LA, taking a bunch of his friends with him."

Jacob wrote down that 24 Elite was composed of mostly Finn Hudson's friends here from Lima. Interesting. Karofsky continued, "Yea well Hudson has always been the golden boy of Lima. He was the quarterback that led our team to two championships after we got a decent coach; he was captain of the fairies in glee. He captained the basketball and baseball team too. Every girl wanted to date him, but he didn't date a lot. He was trusted by everyone. Hell, I wouldn't doubt if Figgins gave Hudson the keys to the school. The dude could get shit faced on walk around the street buck ass naked and the police would just let him go, because it was Finn Hudson. Hated him." Karofsky muttered.

Jacob continued with a few more questions and then thanked Karofsky by paying for his lunch. Walking back out to the car, Jacob punched in for the local cemetery in the rental's GPS and followed its directions. Getting there, Jacob wandered around until he found the Hudson headstone. Looking at the names and seeing Finn's, Jacob spoke a hushed tone to the occupants, "Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you'll be happy to know, that I plan on having your son Finn join you soon here."

**Hey, two updates in a week, but only because it rained everyday and baseball was rained out. Thanks to mida212 for her help. She truly makes this story better. For all of you that want Jacob to die…don't know yet. I like to see where the story takes me, and I'm not there yet. :D**


	14. Crossing a line

Rachel fled to the Finn's room and locked the door, not wanting him to see her lose all her composure. She had just stared into his eyes while he told his story about his dad and the coin, and could see the anger and utter devastation flashing through them. She knew that everything that had happened between them over the last couple of days just evaporated the second he opened those damned pink packages. She fell to her knees in despair as she grieved for its loss.

Undressing and grabbing the nearest thing nearby, she slid into bed and cried. She cried for Finn and his loss. She knew a little of what he was going through. She'd never known her mother and the only reminder that she even existed was a gold star necklace her mother had given Rachel when she was born before she handed baby Rachel over to her fathers and walked out of Rachel's life forever. That necklace was her one link to her mother, just as the coin was Finn's link to his father. Although she'd never mete her mother, she knew how devastated she'd be if anything happened to it. Her heart ached for his pain.

Finn was finally coming out of his shell and beginning to live life again now this damned creeper was making him revert back to his former self. She hugged her knees to her chest as she realized he was coming after Finn because of her. Rachel burrowed down into the bed even more, feeling awful. She ignored the tears that escaped her eyes. This whole mess was her fault. She had gotten scared by an over zealous fan, which made her hire a bodyguard; a bodyguard that had drawn her in with his dull, lifeless eyes, and sparked her interest and wanting.

Furious at herself fro dragging Finn into this, she took her anger out on her pillow, pretending it was her stalker. She punched the pillow with all her strength, willing the stalker to feel the loathing she felt. Loathing for him because he was scaring the hell out of her and was keeping her from the one thing she wanted and loathing for herself because she'd caused Finn pain rather than the happiness she'd promised him. Hitting her pillow with all her strength, the tears came again. In her stupid drunken state she had declared she was going to make him happy and she had kept that promise, and had succeeded, only to have it reversed by the damn creeper and his wonton destruction of Finn's father's challenge coin. Finn's link to his father.

She was desperate to call out to Finn, wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms, knowing there was no place she felt safer. She refrained, knowing he was still mad at her, and probably wanted nothing to do with her. She couldn't blame him, she didn't want anything to do with herself, but she didn't have much of a choice. For once in her life she wasn't being selfish or conceited and it blew up in her face. Finn deserved so much more than her. With Finn on her mind, she fell into a fitful sleep, alone.

Rachel woke up the next morning to feel warmth against her back and an arm encompassing her waist. Turning her head, she saw Finn staring at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't place, and as an actress she knew the emotions. She felt Finn shift as he quietly said, "Hey you."

Tears erupted, just from the tenderness of how he said those two words and everything she had been thinking about last night had just erupted. Feeling herself become crushed into a massive hug against his chest, Rachel cried, letting everything out again, but this time knowing he was there. She felt his hands rub slowly up and down her back, calming her down to where she only let out a hiccup sob every minute of so.

Allowing all the tension to leave her body, Rachel allowed herself melt into Finn, letting his warmth and strength take over. She loved being held by him like this. He was like an iron teddy bear, strong and protective, soft and lovable. She sighed in content and snuggled deeper against his chest, positioning herself over his heart, listening to the rhythmical beat.

Nothing could make Rachel more content and safe at that moment, and she let out a sigh of relief. She felt his fingers comb through her hair and his chest rumble as he talked, "Are you happy now? It sucks making you cry."

"I'm better now, and so sorry you've been dragged into this mess."

"Dragged into this?" She could almost hear his eyebrow go up into a questioning position.

"Yes Finn. None of this would have happened to you if it wasn't for me."

"Oh…so me being your bodyguard didn't drag me into this? Just the fact that I fell in love with a caring, compassionate woman, and have an awful time of keeping my hands to myself caused this." She could feel the heat of Finn's blush from his confession warm her cheek.

Pulling herself up to look at him, look into his eyes, she saw his commitment to what he had just said. "I just…" not knowing what to say, she kissed him softly.

Wanting to continue the kiss, Rachel started to try to deepen it, but heard a sound she had never heard before; pulling away, she saw Finn with a look of exasperation on his face. The sound seemed to get louder as Finn pulled himself up into a sitting position. Rachel saw him grab his phone off the nightstand and starting flipping through it.

"What is it?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice as Finn's brows knitted together in concentration.

"Well, looks like my little Lima vacation is over. Peyton Manning has requested that I come out and set up more stringent security at his estate now that he has newborn twins. He also wants us to do background checks for potential nannies."

"And that requires you?"

"Well, I'm a drive away instead of a flight, and Peyton Manning was one of my first clients. He uses local security at home, but for things in New York and Los Angeles or Baltimore, he uses me."

"Why Baltimore?"

"Baltimore fans hate the Colts and Peyton Manning, so they can get a little rough."

"So we're leaving for Indianapolis?"

"No, I am. I'm going to get our charter company to come and take you back to LA, because you've been gone long enough, and need to continue your career. Don't let the stalker get to you and change your path Rachel."

Rachel stared at Finn in disbelief. She hadn't changed her path because of the stalker; she had changed it because she had met Finn Hudson. Trying to think of a way to stay with him; Rachel's mind was going blank, so she would do what she did best, be annoying, stubborn and demanding to get her own way.

"No Finn! You're not sending me back to LA by myself. I refuse. You're my bodyguard and if you send me off without you, then I'll fire your company. I'll go with you to Indianapolis and have a little bit more time of anonymity and then go back to LA with you. Surely what you have to do what take more than a day, right?" If she had been standing up, she would have stomped her foot in frustration.

"Rachel, there are a lot of times I would argue with you, but today is not the day. I'm going to get the charter and you're leaving, Coach will get you at the airport. I'll be back in two, three days max, and we will continue with this. But right now, you have to listen to me and my expertise. You are going to go back to LA, even if that means I have to handcuff you to the damn seat in the plane, and believe me when I say I've done it before. You aren't my first pain in the ass client." Finn told her with a voice that didn't allow for discussion.

"I'm NOT a pain in the ass!" She exclaimed unable to conceal the slight hurt in her voice being called that.

She saw Finn smirk, "Yea, not like you've NEVER been called that before Rach." She had to grin. Even though he had just insulted her, he did it with no maliciousness, but with affection, something new to her.

"So?"

"I'm calling my charter company, find out when they can be here today and then I'll put you on the plane and head out to Indy."

"Are you going to miss me?" Rachel asked in a small voice, becoming suddenly interested in the folds of the sheet, anxious in Finn's answer. She was going to miss him like crazy. These last two days had showed how much she needed him. She was the missing piece that Plato had talked about. She felt more at peace when she was with him.

Feeling the bed shift, she looked up to have his lips meet hers in a soft kiss that slowly deepened. She took that as a yes. It was like he was trying to memorize every bit of her mouth as well as her taste and his tongue dipped, stroked and glided in and out of her mouth. She mewled from the feeling of his tongue and didn't want it to end.

Pushing his shoulder down, she laid Finn on his back as she climbed onto him, never breaking the kiss. With their bodies touching, the sexual heat went up a thousand fold as she felt Finn's hands explored the curves on her backside, cupping, squeezing and kneading her ass, causing a growl to come from her throat.

Rachel pulled back a little, surprising herself with the sound she had just made. Looking down at Finn's swollen lips and darkened eyes, Rachel felt a stiffness against her thigh. Smiling wickedly, she shifted ever so slightly against it causing Finn's eyes to widen and lips to part slightly in a lustful shock. Leaning down for another kiss, she barely allowed her lips to touch his as she allowed them to move across his face and find his pulse point behind his ear, sucking and licking on it before grabbing his lobe in her teeth and gently nibble on it as she shifted her weight again, eliciting an empowering groan from his parted lips.

Finn knew she was trying to kill him with her body. That was all he could even rationally think as she kept sucking, kissing and nibbling on his body as she would shift her weight over his extremely hard erection causing a bolt of pure lust shot through him. Her mouth was like a drug and he just wanted more of it on his mouth, on his body. He wanted to her to taste him as much as he wanted to taste her, but he wasn't going to push it. The little voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that she was his client and he was just her bodyguard, but the louder voice kept yelling, "You love her, show her damn it!"

This empowered Rachel turned him on and made him want to just ravish her body and connect with her on the most intimate level, but he was going to go slow. Realizing this may be the only opportunity he would ever get to make love to Rachel Berry; Finn listened to the loud impassioned voice and lifted her easily with his arms, pushing her away from him. Looking at her crestfallen face from him pushing her away, he gathered her up in his arms and whispered against her ear, "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right, because you deserve it."

Setting her back on the bed, Finn repositioned himself so that he had her trapped. Kissing her softly, loving the feel of her lips and tongue, Finn slid his hands over the silky jersey relishing the cool smoothness of the jersey and the heat her body was emitting from underneath. The contrast just sent him into overdrive. Her soft body against his hard dick, the cool jersey against her hot body, her curves molding against his hard plains was just too much for Finn.

Grabbing the jersey and pulling it over her head, Finn kissed away the gasp that came from her mouth. Plunging his tongue in her sweet mouth and his hands on her breasts, Finn took control of both. Hearing a whimper, Finn pulled back to see her lips swollen from his urgency and her breasts red and nipples taut from his hands.

Feeling ashamed, Finn started placing small kisses on her hair and working down, hoarsely whispering, "I'm sorry Rach. You're just too much for me."

Finn kept working down her face, placing a sweet, loving and longing kiss on Rachel's mouth and then kept working down, paying attention to her collarbone, sucking, nibbling and soothing it with his tongue.

When he finally reached his destination, he placed soft, soothing kisses on the red marks he had left on her perfect breast. Taking a taut bud in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, feeling the bumpy texture compared to the smooth breast. When he felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair, moving his head to her other breast, Finn smirked to himself before he lavished the same attention to it.

Taking the tip of his tongue, he tracing the bottom of her breast and bringing it back to Rachel's nipple, causing a whimper to escape her lips and her body to tighten in anticipation for his next move. Finn loved the fact he could make her body react like this, a true star that could have any man she wanted, and she wanted him. Continuing his exploration, Finn kissed and sucked at Rachel where her hips flared out until he left a distinct mark that could only be called his.

Moving his way down her body with his lips, his hands exploring her warm, wet private area; as his mouth started to descend to take the place of his hands, he felt her pull his hair with all his might. Shocked at the feeling, he allowed her to pull him up until they were eye to eye. Rachel's eyes were huge and dark as she pulled him down in a kiss. Pulling away he heard her, like she was in a tunnel, "I need you in me Finn. I want us connected."

Finn felt her small, soft hand grab his length and tease her entrance with his tip. It was his turn to growl at the teasing of her hot, wet core at his tip. The teasing was too much for him, he whimpered, "Rachel , please." Not being able to say anything else, he took her mouth possessively and started to thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth as he thrust into her, and allowed both parts to pick up the same rhythm.

He felt her match the rhythm of his thrusts and before long, he felt his body start to tighten up as her walls started to clench around him. Grabbing her legs and bringing them up higher on his hips, his angle changing, it only took a few more deep thrusts to back both him and Rachel to feel the warm spasms sweep over them. Both calling each other's name in bliss.

Pulling her to him and pulling his blanket over their bodies, Finn laid his head on the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder thinking about how he knew there was no going back, but not really caring at that moment. The only thing that did matter was that he was with Rachel, and he loved her. He hoped that she loved him, and everything she had done and said led him to believe that, but he didn't care that she hadn't said it.

She had brought him back to life, something no one had been able to do in three years. If nothing else happened between the two of them after this, Finn could be content with this. Feeling her small body fit perfectly into his; her curves meeting his, her height allowed her to tuck perfectly into him. He wanted to stay like this for a long time, with Rachel's naked body pressed to his, snoozing lightly, but like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Grabbing his phone and texting his charter company, he set up for them to arrive in three hours to take Rachel back to LA. Texting Coach Bieste, he notified her of Rachel's arrival, making sure that she would meet the plane at the airport. He also notified the Bieste of the stalker's latest target, him.

Lying back down, Finn decided he could allow a few more minutes of heaven before he and Rachel had to go back to reality.

Jacob stood outside the modest split level brick house with a motorcycle sitting in front of the garage. This was Finn Hudson's family home and in no way was it for the goddess that was Rachel Berry to grace with her presence. Karofsky had said that Hudson rode a motorcycle and had been hanging around with a girl the last few days. He thought it was one of Hudson's cousins that always came to visit when he was in town; Jacob knew better though. He knew it was Rachel. But what demon would possess her to color her beautiful dark chocolate hair? That must be Hudson's influence, he clearly didn't have good taste when it came to hair, unlike Jacob. Hudson's hair never seemed to be tame, and always appeared like bed head, whereas Jacob had the perfect hair. He patted his Jewfro proudly. It had taken forever to cultivate it, but the results were impressive and he knew Rachel would love it. He would never ask her to dye that beautiful, luscious head of hair.

Jacob glared at the house, wishing it could talk and tell him what was going on inside. Jacob stared at each window, wondering which window was Hudson's, and which one his lovely Rachel was behind. Anger was building up in Jacob as he thought of Rachel in this lowly house. How dare he bring her here? Rachel deserved to be in a mansion, walking on rose petals, with the best security available, like the Secret Service. If he could find where Hudson lived, her crazed fan could just as easily.

He couldn't let that happen. He had to let Hudson know how stupid it was to bring her here and make her dye her hair. Looking around for a memento to take of his visit and to torment Hudson with, Jacob walked around the front yard, but didn't see anything. Everything was just ordinary, much like Hudson himself. Looking at the front of the house, Jacob smiled with the realization that Finn Hudson liked being the invisible man, so pulling out his camera; he took pictures of the front door, the motorcycle, zooming in on the license plate so Hudson would know it was his and a street shot of the house.

He headed over to the cemetery next. Walking a bit until he found what he wanted, Jacob paused and stared at the Hudson family headstone. Grinning manically, he took pictures of the family headstone, a close up of Hudson's name and several of newly dug graves or newly covered graves. He was thankful he was an expert at Photoshop. This should show Hudson what an inept security detail he was. Rachel deserved the best and it was clear that Hudson wasn't it. Getting in his car with a satisfied smirk on his face, Jacob started driving towards Cleveland ready to catch his flight back to LA and to secure his place in Rachel's life.


	15. Jewfro and Fugly

Rachel sat in her trailer on the set of Wicked, waiting to be called for her next scene. It had been two months since she had come back from Lima. When she disembarked and walked down the stairs to where the Bieste, Kurt and Mercedes waiting for her on the tarmac. Rachel smiled at the memory of Kurt passing out upon seeing her new hair color, and then after coming to from the smell of the Bieste's tennis shoe, taking her directly to Ken Pave to get her natural color back. She knew Finn would have laughed at the sight of Kurt yelling for sprigs of lavender to cleanse his nose from the funk of the Bieste's shoes.

Rachel's expression changed from one of amusement to one of depression thinking of Finn. Finn had come through with his side and was only gone for three days, returning on a commercial flight from Indianapolis. But he was back to the lifeless, robotic Finn, the one that contained no spark or love in his eyes.

When he had pulled up to the house, Rachel ran out to greet him with a hug and kiss; only to stop short when he pulled off his sunglasses and she saw those eyes, dead to any emotion. She knew those damn packages changed him, so she turned and ran back to her room crying, her heart aching. Everything that had been accomplished in Lima with Finn had vanished with the opening of a package. Their love making had meant nothing.

This wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted the Finn that smiled and joked. The Finn that snuggled up against her in bed and kissed her until she was dizzy with emotions. The Finn that came back though, was even colder and more detached then before, if that could even be possible. It was like he had wiped his mind clean of all the memories of opening up to her, introducing her to his parents, singing to her in the auditorium, making love; all of it was gone, without a trace.

Rachel tried to relax on her sofa in her trailer, reading the next scene, making sure she understood the changes that had been made, but her mind kept wandering back to Lima, and him. She heard a grunt from outside the door, and she stared daggers at it, knowing Finn was outside, sitting in a tailgate chair doing what he always did. When she first started, she had tried to get him to at least stay in the trailer, out of sun, but he refused.

Hearing him grunt again, Rachel threw her script at the door as hard as she could, watching it hit and fall to the floor with a thump. THAT brought Finn to the door with concern in his voice, "Rachel? Is everything okay? What was that sound? Rachel?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh because he was calling through the door, "Come in Finn and see for yourself." Rachel sat back with a huff and waited as he opened the door and looked at the script splayed out on the floor.

"Why'd you throw your script? What did the poor thing ever do to you?" she could hear his attempt at humor, and it only made her more upset.

"Nothing, but it couldn't get my mind off of you! Because YOU are frustrating the hell out of me Finn Hudson! For two months you have isolated yourself and you won't even be near me unless it is absolutely necessary! You don't have breakfast with Kurt, Mercedes and me. You barely talk unless I initiate the conversation. All you do is work on your laptop or phone! What happened to the Finn that made love to me in Lima? What happened to the guy that showed what he was feeling through his eyes? What happened to his smile and laugh and dimples that made me feel like jelly? I want THAT guy protecting me! Not you, you damned robot!" Rachel's frustration overflowed as she stormed back to the bedroom in her trailer and slammed the door, silently willing him to follow her. Rachel was the queen of storm outs and she hoped this one made Finn follow.

After about five minutes, she opened the door believing her trailer would be empty, but was shocked to see him sitting on her sofa, her script clutched in his hands,

"Finn?" As she said it he turned and looked at her and she saw it. For just a split second, she saw sadness in his eyes, but it was an emotion, and before she knew it, those brown eyes went lifeless and dull again.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I can't be him. There's a man stalking you and now, because I've become close to you, wants me dead. I crossed so many lines in Lima it's almost impossible for me to right everything I did, but I'm trying Rachel. And if that means I'm a robot, but one that can save your life, then that's exactly what I'm going to do." Rachel stared deeply into Finn's eyes and saw pain and hurt. "Rach, all those emotions I had haven't left. I'm just working real hard on keeping them buried deep down, because I won't have you hurt. If you were, it would literally kill me. I already lost my mom to a psycho. I can't lose you too, because if I did, I 'd go insane"

Tears started falling from her eyes as she listened to his confession. "Finn, you're more than close to me, you love me. You told me that on that wonderful stage at McKinley. And I'm holding you to that Finn Hudson because I love you too, and I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to keep fighting to bring you back again. We both deserve it."

Not caring what would happen, Rachel walked the few feet from the door to the sofa and grabbed Finn's face in her hands. Leaning in, she placed butterfly kisses over his eyes, his nose finally pressing firmly against his lips, begging for a response, but it never came. Pulling back and hoping he saw all the hurt and sadness he had caused, she walked back to her bedroom and closed to door, sliding down and crumpling on the floor, silent tears falling.

Finn sat on the sofa, silently cursing himself. Why did this have to happen? This was just supposed to be a normal job, but had turned into anything but that. Looking at the door that Rachel had gone through; he walked over to it, and rested his head against it, listening. He knew she was crying, and he was the one again to make her cry. He'd probably done more damage to her then her stalker ever had.

Turning around and walking out of the trailer, Finn sat down in his chair outside the door. Replaying the conversation in his mind, Finn jumped up realizing she had said she loved him. She'd said it! Smiling, he started towards the door, when he realized that he had purposely pushed her away, and she was now heartbroken because of it.

Sitting back down in his chair and closing his eyes to think for a few moments, and pulling his baseball cap lower, Finn started to think about what had become of him and Rachel when his thoughts were interrupted by a security guard yelling, "Jewfro! I told you and your damned magazine that the set of Wicked only had scheduled days for photographers and today isn't one of them, so get off the set before I have you handcuffed and escorted off, without your camera."

Finn looked up in time to see a guy around his age with a massive amount of curly brownish hair that was styled in a fro. He work dark rimmed glasses on top of a rather beakish nose and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Around his neck was press pass showing People magazine. Finn grabbed a quick picture of the guy before he walked away, and saw that this guy had been at the game launch party and at the house for the interview.

Walking up to him before he left, Finn introduced himself, and felt uneasy as the guy seemed to stare daggers at him. "Hey… Jacob, right? I'm Finn, Rachel's bodyguard. I've seen you at several different events that Rachel's been at, have you ever seen the same guy over and over again at them? There doesn't seem to be a lot of leads on who is actually stalking her."

Finn heard Jacob's voice crack just a bit when he responded, besides watching his eyes shift to the left, "No, just the autograph hounds that come for any celebrity. They're a pretty regular crown, and I haven't seen people just go exactly for Miss Berry, so sorry if I couldn't be anymore help."

"No, that's okay. Can I ask you a question?" Finn saw Jacob nod his head, "If your name is Jacob, why'd that guard call you "Jewfro?"

"It's my nickname because of my hair. People think my hair is just naturally like this, but it's not. I have to style it every morning." Finn watched as Jacob patted his hair and sauntered off of the lot.

Finn continued looking at Jacob as he left. Finn remembered the creepy grin he gave when Finn saw him at the video game launch party. Finn hadn't seen him the day of the interview at Rachel's but knows he was there. Taking a hunch, Finn pulled out his phone and hit the number for Santana. Walking over to his chair, he sat down and waited for Satan to pick up, on the last ring before voicemail, she did.

"Whatchya need Frankenteen?"

"Hey, have you guys gone through all of Rachel's fan mail yet?"

"Yea, luckily it was easy since she literally kept a database and has everything bound. Why got a lead?"

"Maybe…check for anything sent from a Jacob Ben-Israel or under the name Jewfro. He works for People Magazine as a photographer. I'm sending you some pics I've taken of him from our chance meetings. Let me know the instant you may have something."

"Sounds like you know we'll have something."

"Let's just call in my Marine instinct, and go with that." Finn ended the call and stared at the door to Rachel's trailer. She was due on set in a half hour and still hadn't emerged. Knowing he had upset her he wanted to fix it, but doubting he could. He was pretty good at making things a hell of a lot worse.

Walking into the trailer unannounced, Finn looked around and heard her sob. Looking at the closed bedroom door he continued to hear were her hiccup sobs, he put a little bit of force behind his push and broke the locked bedroom door open, allowing him to see her sitting on the floor, her robe opened around her, her eyes red and swollen from the tears he'd made her shed. Kneeling beside her and softly pulling her chin to force her to look at him, Finn saw all the pain and loss of something sacred that he'd felt when he lost his mother swirling in her eyes. He knew what was going through her head. Just like him, she didn't believe in them anymore, because he knew from when he lost his mother that he didn't deserve anything so wonderful in his life.

Pulling her closer to him, he lightly let his lips touch hers, tasting her salty tears. "I'm sorry Rach. I'm so, so sorry. I guess I'm just not sure how to totally give myself away to someone as wonderful and generous as you. The last person I loved that much was my mom and when everything happened to her, I shut down, no one could ever get hurt like That again if I stayed distant and cold. For a while it worked…but then you found me and my life became so much more for the first time since my mom died, I had a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to be the me I used to be, the one who thought the world was his." He paused before whispering, "The one my mom knew and love."

Finn's eyes were fixed intently on her large soulful brown ones hoping that she saw what he was feeling. "You gave me the will to live again and then I pulled away from you. I'm sorry I did that. I've made you miserable. I've been miserable too, but I don't want to give your stalker any more ammunition to come after you, and being together would do that." Kissing her softly again he kept staring at her as their eyes made a connection that they hadn't made before. He could tell Rachel knew it too, because as their eyes bore into each others, absorbing all they could, Finn felt like they shared the same soul.

Placing a kiss on her lips again, he slowly added pressure and started tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue until he heard her moan and allowed entrance. Dipping his tongue into her mouth, he savored her taste. Traces of the honey and lemon from her tea were playing with her natural sweetness, making her that much more addicting. Finn didn't want to stop. He wanted to stay right there on the floor, kissing this woman and caressing her with his hands.

As both started to explore each other, a loud knock rang through the trailer, followed by a distinct, "Diva! Time to get on the set! They're ready to shoot the next three scenes. Rachel?" The motherly tone of Mercedes came through the door.

Groaning, Finn pulled back and glanced at Rachel's swollen lips. He looked away quickly because if he kept looking at her, he would tell Mercedes to go to hell and keep Rachel in the trailer all afternoon showing her how deeply he cared for her. Hearing the door open and Mercedes' footsteps on the floor, Finn stood up and offered Rachel his hand, pulling her up just as Mercedes walked in.

Finn watched as the manager's eyes went from Rachel's face to his and back and saw her give a visible sigh. "I don't want to know what you two were doing, but Rachel, they need you for the blocking of the scene and then in makeup. We need to go. Finn, are you coming with us or staying here?"

As he was about to answer, he felt his phone vibrate, looking at it, he told Mercedes, "I'm staying here. Looks like Santana have some information for me." He watched as Mercedes and Rachel grabbed hands and walked out of the trailer talking animatedly, but noticed Rachel keep her eyes on him while she left.

Looking back at the text that Santana sent, Finn frowned. Calling back Santana, Finn braced himself for what she had to say.

"Frankenteen, we got him, I know it. Dude's nickname is Jewfro but his real name is Jacob Ben-Israel. He currently works for People Magazine's LA office as a photographer. He's lived here for about three years." Same amount of time Rachel's lived here, Finn thought, needing some more information Finn asked his next question.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Originally, New York and lived there until he moved here. He worked for the Daily Post out in New York, mostly doing celebrity photos. He's like written a letter a month to Rachel Berry while he lived in New York. They were all about what a great actress she was or singer or how she looked on a red carpet. Harmless stuff really. Just very complimentary and vanilla." Finn's eyes widened when he heard of Ben-Israel's former residence, New York. Where Rachel came from, and he was a celebrity photographer there too, and she had started receiving pictures and mementos from her time in New York.

"So why is it him if he's so vanilla?"

"Have you seen how fugly the dude is? Anyway, looked up things under Jewfro, we hit the jackpot. Jewfro definitely is on the crazy train to the funny farm. His letters aren't on the radar because Jewfro only sends things like once a year, with enough time in between that it wouldn't stick in anyone's mind, but he talks about her meeting him and falling in love with his bouncy hair and how he will take photos of her that put Annie Liebowitz to shame and how he can picture her making him dinner in nothing but heels and stuff like that. This guy must have multiple personalities or something because his letters are like night and day. Very bi-polarish. Very creepy." Finn took in the information, letting it process before the next question came.

"All right, so where does he live, what other information do we have?" Finn was impatient; he wanted to thoroughly check this guy out to see if he was the one.

"I'll send it to you. I'm tired of talking and you sound like your gonna go all Marine on someone soon, so I'm hanging up on you, and I'll send you the file in about five minutes. Later Frankenteen." With Santana's flippant ending, Finn heard the silence of no longer being connected.

He was on his way to figure out who was stalking Rachel, and instinctually reached for his gun, knowing he was willing to use it to make this man stop.

Jacob drove back to the offices of People magazine, slightly disturbed by his encounter with Finn Hudson. Jacob may have underestimated the man just a little, like the fact the guy was 6'3" or 6'4" and was broad. His muscles were dominant and not to be ignored. When he spoke, Jacob could almost feel the steely cold resolve come from his words, and it made him shiver.

Still though, Jacob knew that Finn Hudson was not the man to be protecting Rachel. Jacob had not sent her any presents since she had come back from Lima, since she seemed under duress, and Jacob didn't want to make it worse; even though he knew she loved the presents.

That damned Hudson and dragging her off to Rachel had caused it. Jacob knew what happened; Hudson had broken Rachel's fragile heart and that was why she seemed so depressed. That damned Hudson couldn't keep his hands off of Rachel, and Jacob had the evidence from the night of the pool party.

Jacob was going to send Hudson a message; one that would push the inept guard out of Rachel's life and open it up for him to protect the woman that he loved. Jacob knew he was the best for this job, because his love for Rachel was pure and true, and nothing could ever change that, and that was what was needed to protect the greatness and beauty that is Rachel Berry. His Rachel Berry.

Going to his computer, Jacob pulled up several files he had been working on, and proceeded to print out the files and putting them in a black envelope and labeled it simply; Finn Hudson, Lima Ohio, c/o Wicked set, Paramount Studios.

Grabbing a do-rag out of his closet and reluctantly smashing his magnificent coif and a pair of old prescription sunglasses, Jacob took off to catch a bus so he could drop the package off at the guard house at the Paramount Lot. Because if this didn't send Hudson over the edge considering how important his home and family was to him, then Jacob would have to resort to more persuasive measures.

**Thanks to Mida212 for the help again. All your reviews, alerts and favorites are awesome. Finn and Rachel decided to cooperate for this chapter, so that's why you have a faster update. Slow updates mean Finn and Rachel are not being cooperative in the writing process. **** So read and enjoy!**


	16. Fundraising to ease an ache

Rachel gazed in awe at the amount of papers scattered around her normally spotless trailer. Perfectionist that she is, she'd spent the last few hours holed up with Kurt and Mercedes going over every last detail for her annual talent show for a local school district. It never failed to amaze her how much work went into planning an event, and although they'd been doing this for several years and had everything fine-tuned, Rachel demanded that every last detail be checked and checked again.

She smiled as she thought of the phone call she'd received from the principal of the high school that was hosting the week long extravaganza that Rachel put on every year, informing her that the students were in tizzy about the upcoming festival. Rachel was only too pleased to help the cash strapped district. Her fundraiser was the fundraiser for the arts program and anything she could do to help the arts, she was all for it.

Planning was a nice distraction for Rachel to keep her from thinking about the distant Finn, and even after yesterday afternoon's confession, Finn had withdrawn himself from her again. Trying to put that aching feeling out of her heart, Rachel decided if she couldn't be with someone that she loved, then she would put her heart into some_thing_ that she loved, which was arts in the school. She was particularly passionate about arts in the school, since she remembered her own days in the arts program at her high school were often supported by a slushie to the face, rather than money.

Since this was an annual event, a lot of things were already in place such as the location and the try out process, but Rachel was determined to make sure every detail was perfect. Her one ironclad rule was that they accepted everyone, regardless of talent, because she felt that if you have enough confidence and pride in your talent to do it in front of thousands, then it wasn't anyone's place to tell you couldn't. The tryout process was simply more to make sure the acts were appropriate for a school setting. She shuddered thinking of some of the more inappropriate acts that had tried to get on stage in the past.

"Who are we contacting this year to help with costumes and outfits for the students? I've hit some of the boutiques already, and they are giving us some of the things that are out of date according to them, what about Disney and the studio here?" Kurt asked looking at the list he had in front of him of possible donors and sponsors.

"Definitely, especially with all the kids and teen movies that have been out lately, I'm sure they would have costumes we could either have or borrow. Is our stock of basic outfits still good?" Rachel wondered aloud as she looked over her donor list and the money she was going to need to make this a great event.

"Yep, and I've been making and buying things since last year and repairing anything we need. I've also talked to a couple of the local fashion design schools and their students are going to help fit the performers and possible create some outfits if we need them too."

"Awesome, wow, what a way to feel like a star by having an outfit designed specifically for you, those students are going to feel like they're in heaven." Rachel grinned in excitement for the lucky students who will get that great surprise. "Mercedes, who's the professional entertainment going for the final night? I need to draw people out of the district to come, since that's where we will make the most money. Besides yours truly, anyone else?"

Mercedes looked over her list, "I've got Kristin and Jesse, the Glee cast is going to perform, which'll be a huge hit for the kids and young adults, Taylor Swift said she might, she had to check her schedule, Willow Smith, Usher said he would, Lady Antebellum will be there, Gabriel Iglesias is going to do a set, Steve Martin said he could do a set or play banjo depending on what you prefer and LXD is going to do a dance number. That's all I have at the moment, but I think that's a good start."

"Great start. All right then, I guess I need to get going on getting my donations, I've got the game company donating the game systems and games as well as a monetary donation to help offset food costs for this, Paramount is giving us a nice donation, I also have my normal individual donations. I think this year I'd like to do a silent auction…what do you think? I wrote down some possible ideas for the auction and I looked up contact information and phone numbers. I know I have it here somewhere." She started furiously rifling through the papers on the table, trying to find the information she was looking for.

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged glances. Rachel was always going overboard with this fundraiser, but this year it was worse than usual. She seemed determined to put all her previous fundraisers to shame and they both knew that she was staying up late into the night planning, having been the unlucky recipients of her 3:30 AM texts about the event…and her 3:35 text… the 3:48 text…

Kurt looked at Rachel, who was still attempting to locate the missing piece of paper. It was almost like she was determined to think about _nothing_ other than this fundraiser, including a certain brown haired, whiskey eyed, 6'3" bodyguard. He'd been watching them closely (meaning Kurt had been staring at Finn more than usual), and while there was definitely something going on, Rachel wasn't letting him be privy to it, which was unusual for her.

"Aha! Found it!" Rachel cried triumphantly, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

As the trio went over the details for Rachel's newest addition, Rachel felt some relief from the ache in her heart. She loved that she was in a position where she could truly help the arts program every year, and if throwing herself into the planning even more than previous years meant that there'd be an ease to constant ache in her chest, she was going to do it. She knew what Finn had said was true, and he needed to pull away to keep her safe, but that didn't mean she liked it, especially since it hurt like hell.

Looking at the time, Rachel realized she needed to be on set. "Guys, I need to get to the set. Where's Finn? I want him on set with me today." Rachel started grabbing her script and got up, just in time to see the door open, but not the person she wanted walking through it. "Coach Bieste? What are you doing here?"

"Finn needed to go on another assignment just for day and will be back by this evening. He sent me to guard you since I've been your other bodyguard." The Bieste explained with a small nod and smile.

"What kind of assignment would he have that would be just one day?" Rachel asked as they started walking towards the stage.

"Don't know hon. He didn't say but said it wouldn't last very long. Not to change the subject, but you do realize that my QB cares for you a lot." The Bieste said, referring to her boss as his old position when she was his coach.

"I know he does. He told me he loved me, but yesterday he said he's staying away from me to protect me." Rachel looked at the kind woman who was one of Finn's mentors and felt safe telling her what happened in Lima. Even Mercedes and Kurt didn't know what had happened between her and Finn, "Bieste, it was so, so great in Lima. He was still the Finn I knew here, but just so much more open and free. He smiled and laughed. We rode his motorcycle around and had picnics. It was just…" Rachel felt the tears start up again and stopped, trying to not get herself upset again. She and Bieste kept walking in silence after that until they reached the stage door.

She felt Bieste's hand on her shoulder. Looking up at the burly woman, Rachel saw tears in her eyes too, "Rachel, don't give up of Finn. Keep fighting for him. You've cracked the shell that Finn built up when his mom died. If you keep fighting for him, he won't be able to keep his emotions contained and he'll need someone there that is strong and loving to help him, and I know that person is you. Just keep working on him Rachel, I promise he will open up."

"Thanks Bieste. I really hope you're right. My heart just aches so much for him. My body craves him. And he just keeps pulling me in and then pushing me away. I just don't know how much more of this I can take before I'm totally destroyed." Rachel looked at the Bieste for one last time and walked into the stage.

Thirteen hours later, Rachel lay in her whirlpool tub and relaxed with the scent of lilac floating through the air, relaxing her. She so deserved this relaxation since the scenes today were grueling and demanding. Lying in her tub with a champagne flute filled strawberry lemonade and candles setting a glow across the room, Rachel could feel the emotional and physical tension that had built up was slowly release.

She allowed her eyes to drift close as the slight movement of the water made her drowsy until she heard his unmistakable "Rach?" ring out through the house. It was Finn, since Mercedes and Kurt had gone home, and Finn had called to release Coach Bieste about a half hour ago since he was on his way back. She thought that if she stayed quiet he'd think she was asleep and go to his room, but she wasn't that lucky. She was never that lucky. She heard her bedroom door open and another "Rach?" come floating in from the adjoining room.

She closed her eyes in the hope that if she didn't see him when he walked in, he wouldn't see her relaxing in her bathtub. Fat chance. She heard the knob turn and the hinges squeak and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. Hearing Finn gulp, loudly, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his eyes looked like they were on fire, as he kept wetting his dry lips with the tip of his tongue.

Instinctually, Rachel slid down lower into the water and bit her bottom lip. She wanted Finn so bad, she loved him, but she was so confused by him. She knew what was going on and why he was acting the way he was, but it still hurt like hell and even though Coach thought she was strong enough, Rachel just didn't think she was. She saw Finn walk toward her slowly and then kneel down next to the tub. He was so tall that he barely had to lean over, intertwining his fingers in her hair and bring guide her to him so he could kiss her. She knew what he was going to do, and even though she knew being pulled back in would only hurt more when he pushed her away again, she let it happen. She felt his warm, soft lips on hers and she couldn't stop herself, and moaned his name.

Her moan allowed him entrance into her mouth and she relished the feel of his warm tongue stroking her mouth. Feeling slightly naughty and ready to take advantage, she started sucking on his tongue, stroking it with hers too. She heard a growl escape him and she smiled against his lips.

Sitting up, not caring that she was naked, she pulled his shirt off and started exploring him again. She needed to taste his skin again. She wanted to mark him, like he had her, and lightly using her nails and teeth she did. Continuing with her desire for him, she undid his belt and button on his pants before she felt his hand cover hers and still it. Looking up at him, she felt him whisper in her ear, "Are you sure Rach? I'm a jackass you know, and I'm gonna end up hurting you."

She shook her head, not believing he should even think that about himself, "No you're not Finn. You love me and I love you and I'm gonna be here for you so when you finally shatter that force field you've put around yourself, I'll be here for you. I need you as much as you need me. You have no idea how badly I want you. My dreams just aren't enough anymore." With her last comment, she saw Finn's eyebrow shoot up to his hairline in curiosity.

In a hoarse whisper next she heard, "So are you gonna tell me about these dreams or what?"

"How about I show you." With that she grabbed him and pulled him towards the tub as he shucked his shoes, pants and socks off and stepped in with her. She already had the tub full, but with the addition of Finn, it overflowed. The water and soap made their skin slick and Finn's hands were all over her. His mouth kept exploring, trying to find new places he hadn't explored or tasted before.

Rachel realized he was playing her body like an instrument. "What are you doing Finn?"

"I love the sounds you make, so I'm learning how to make you make the certain sounds. They're the sexiest things I've every heard and god they make me even harder and want you that much more Rachel. I wish you realized how fuckin' sexy you are. I wanna create a symphony of your sounds " With that Finn picked her up and stepped easily out of the tub as he held her, dripping wet and stepped out of the tub and to the bedroom.

She felt Finn lower her onto the bed and felt him straddle her body. His eyes bore into hers, looking for permission, and all she could do was nod. He was so mesmerizing when he was like this, allowing his love and desire to show, and he only did it with her. No one else got to see him like this and Rachel considered herself to be extremely fortunate for this. Of course he loved her and so she was the only person to get to see him with all his guards down and she got to see the boy that loved life.

She laced her fingers through his hair as he started working his way down her body with his mouth. God, it felt so good that she arched her body into it, wanting more. When his tongue dipped into her belly button, she realized what he was going to do, and she tensed a little. She'd never had anyone do that to her, and panic flooded her for a brief second. Finn must have sensed it because he stopped at looked up at her and must have seen the worry in her eyes.

"I won't if you don't want me to, but I promise I'll be gentle and I wanna taste you so bad. I wanna feel you with my tongue. Please Rach, you can tell me to stop at anytime and I will." She looked down at him and saw the tenderness in his eyes and felt his fingers gently slip between her folds and touch her so lightly it made her want to scream. As she kept watching him, she saw him bring his fingers up to his mouth and watched his tongue dart out and lick his fingers.

Her eyes grew huge as she watched him do it again, and couldn't believe how much watching him lick his fingers that were wet with her juices turned her on. Nodding her okay, she watched as he moved down and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Not sure if she should watch or not, she got her answer when her head fell back when she felt his warm tongue lick her. She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure as she focused on the sensation of Finn's tongue on her most private area. She gasped as she felt his lips close over her sensitive nub, but kept her eyes closed to just focus on all the feelings that were flooding her body. He kept switching between lazy laps, fast licks, sucking and grazing causing her to push her body onto him even more. She wanted more of his hot tongue and mouth on her; she wanted more of the warm, tense waves keep passing over her body as he worked her like an instrument.

Then she felt his tongue enter her and she tensed, screaming his name as electric waves passed through her. As his tongue kept thrusting in and out, curling one way and then another, she lost all control as a tsunami of warmth, electricity and lust swept over her, causing her body to tremble and felt a warm gush at her apex.

With her eyes closed and whimpering from the loss of the amazing rush, she felt Finn's body weight shift and come over her. Opening her eyes and seeing his lustful, loving eyes stare into hers; she grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips, at first she was turned off, but as the kiss deepened it turned her on. Taking her hand and grabbing his hard erection, she let her fingers play with it, causing it to twitch and stiffen even more. She realized he couldn't take anymore when he nudged her clit with his tip, causing her to gasp again.

Taking his not so subtle hint, she guided him into her and started meeting his urgent thrusts. There were no slow, languid strokes tonight, these were fast, hard and hungry thrusts looking for release and she loved it. "More Finn. I need more of you. God, harder, please, harder." Her words spurred him on because he shifted his position slightly and she could feel more of him and as she felt herself clench around him and the waves take her over again while she heard him hiss her name through his teeth with his last few thrusts.

Finn reluctantly pulled out, not wanting to lose the connection he had with Rachel, but both of them needed to clean up a little and pull the comforter down. Tracing her lips with his finger he whispered, "I love you Rach, with everything I have. You have my heart." Finn saw her smile and whisper back, "I love you to Finn Christopher Hudson."

After cleaning up, Finn settled himself next to a naked Rachel, and relished the feel of her skin against his. Rubbing her stomach lightly he felt her relax and heard her cute soft snore, telling him that she had fallen asleep. He stared at her while he felt her chest rise and fall with each sleepy breath.

Finn nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her calming scent and allowing it to calm him down. He needed to calm down after the day he had had. He loved her and he was going to protect her, but he wasn't going to divulge what his assignment was today, because there was no way in hell he was going to let her know what was in her stalker's apartment.

_Finn, Santana, Mike and Puck had met at headquarters and discussed how they were going to get into Jacob Ben-Israel's apartment. They couldn't go to the police because research doesn't give you just cause to get a warrant to enter an apartment, and since they were a private agency, Finn decided they would break in. _

_He had Santana call People Magazine to find out what Jacob's schedule, and found out he was going to be out of town to for a celebrity wedding somewhere in the Napa Valley. Taking the opportunity, Puck grabbed his lock picking tools and everyone dressed in uniform. Since it was similar to the police uniforms, Finn hoped that they would be mistaken for police if any neighbors saw them. _

_Santana and Mike were going to take pictures and hack into his computer and download files while Finn and Puck would search the place. Standing in the hallway, hiding Puck behind him, Finn nodded to neighbors as they walked past the four in the hallway, hoping they were oblivious to what was going on. _

_When Puck yelled, "Yes!" Santana slapped his Mohawk and told him to shush as the four rushed the room and locked the door behind them. Finn wanted to retch. Standing next to the door was a life sized cut out of Rachel with a French maids Halloween costume on. Mike went immediately to the computer and started working it to get the password and gain entrance into the hard drive, as Santana started taking pictures of everything starting at the door._

_Finn looked around and saw nothing but pictures and posters of Rachel from movies, theatre productions, concerts, events and magazines. Many of them also seemed to be personal photos that Jacob had taken of Rachel, including the photos that started this whole thing of Rachel in her house. _

_A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Finn's stomach as he saw all the DVD's that Jacob had of Rachel, some professional, but most were personal ones he had recorded and burned. Then Finn opened the closet that had a gold star on the front, knowing what he would find in it, he still opened the door and saw red. In the closet were some of Rachel's clothes, in plastic bags. In a display case, Finn saw different things that were Rachel's including her missing purse and cell phone from the video launch party. Finn saw the small crystal star that Rachel had found missing one day. It had been a gift from her fathers when she graduated high school he learned when he found her crying in the living room one day._

_Walking into the man's bedroom, Finn ran to the bathroom and threw up. He had a poster of Rachel in a tiny bikini on his ceiling, and a blow up sex doll in Rachelesque clothes sitting next to his bed. At the base of his bed were banker's boxes label and dated. Open further inspection, Finn saw thousands of pictures of Rachel for the last six years. With each new picture, Finn's blood boiled and he felt his anger rise. This man was a true stalker._

_Walking behind Mike, Finn asked, "You get into his computer yet?"_

"_No, we're going to have to take it so I can hook it up back at the office. Guess when he comes back he can call this in as a stolen item, besides, it's the only thing worth stealing in this place."_

"_So boss man, do we toss the place and make it look like a true robbery or just take that and go." Puck asked hoping for the fun answer._

"_Satan, got all the pictures you need?" Finn asked needing to know she got everything before he gave his next directive._

"_Got em Finn. I can recreate this place from all the pictures I took. From the count I've taken almost 800 of them."_

_Looking at his friends and employees, he gave a directive that he had never given before, "Toss the place so thoroughly that Jacob Ben-Israel won't be able to recognize or salvage anything."_

_Finn walked out with Rachel's crystal star secure in his hand and Mike walked out with the computer while Santana and Puck made it look like a true robbery, and made sure any evidence of the four of them was erased. Heading back to the office, the four sat in silence while they all processed the severity that Jacob Ben-Israel had for Rachel Berry. _

Finn fell into a restless sleep knowing who Rachel's stalker was and he subconsciously held Rachel tighter to him in his sleep, protecting her.

Finn woke up to the feel of Rachel caressing his chest with a feather's touch. Her soft touch created a shiver up his spine, a shiver he wanted to continue. Looking over at her, he saw her bright eyes taking him in, and he smiled at her; a smile only Rachel seemed to bring out.

"Even though I hate how we were brought together, I'm so glad we were. I guess I have one thing to be thankful to my stalker for." Rachel said, placing a chaste kiss on Finn's lip, making what he had to tell her even harder.

Jacob came back from the wedding in the Napa Valley tired. He had been too far away to get a signal from his cameras at Rachel's. He was itching to get back to his apartment and find out what his she was doing.

The wedding at the vineyard allowed Jacob to dream of his wedding to Rachel. It would of course be a traditional Jewish ceremony, but it needed to be huge, like the star Rachel was. Let the world know that Rachel Berry was the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying Jacob Ben-Israel! Jacob could picture Rachel in a Princess Diana type dress with the long train. She'd have red roses and be brought in my horse drawn carriage. At the reception, Jacob envisioned a champagne fountain and Rachel feeding him his meal. The whole weekend, Jacob had a huge smile on his face thinking about his wedding.

Coming back to LA, Jacob knew the next step with Rachel was to marry her. He had wooed her enough, now it was time to take the next step. Lugging his bags up the stairs to his apartment, he was ready to start looking up wedding gowns for his busy bride to be. Unlocking the door, Jacob was greeted not by his shrine to Rachel Berry, but by a mess of massive proportions. Literally everything in his apartment was on the floor. Nothing was left on the walls. All of his framed Rachel Berry pictures and posters were scattered on the floor, the glass shattered.

His gold star closet was open and his perfectly preserved pieces of Rachel's clothing and mementos were no longer in their sealed holders. Her scent had dissipated from her clothing. His DVD collection was open and scattered, most probably scratched. How could anyone do this to such a complete and revered collection? Jacob could feel his blood boil at the callousness of these robbers.

How can someone just come in and invade his privacy like this? Stepping gingerly over the mess on the floor and wincing every time he heard the crack of glass, this was his domain and someone just came in and didn't respect him or his things. Why would they target his house? Maybe they saw his requests for Rachel Berry things on Craigslist? He knew he shouldn't have put his address.

Going to sit down, Jacob realized that his computer hard drive, digital video recorder and DVD player were missing. It wasn't a total loss, since Jacob always backed up his files on his thumb drive he kept with him at all times, and he had his laptop with him, but still…the program for his cameras were gone.

Not wanting to call the police, because they never seem to understand why he had all of his Rachel Berry things, Jacob grabbed his laptop, some clothes and called his friend Ben. He wasn't going to be spending the night here anymore, and he needed a calm place to start looking for wedding gowns for his lovely bride.

**Cooperative Finn and Rachel this time! Just an FYI, there may not be an update for the next week since I have to enter 900 grades and pack up an entire room for moving…so have some patience with me. **

**Special thanks to Mida212 for a huge help with the beginning. **

**Oh yeah, everyone feel sorry for me, because I won't get to watch the finale because I've been scheduled to work the concession stand at little league, so I'll be tweeting to get find out what's going on. :D**


	17. Leaving again

Rachel woke up to feel to muscular arms having a firm grasp around her waist. She loved how Finn felt and how safe she felt in his arms. Last night had been something she hadn't expected and it was wonderful. No one had ever gone down on her before, and even though she was nervous, Finn had made her feel wonderful, like she was floating on a cloud.

Hearing his phone go off, Rachel nudged Finn to wake him up. That was like trying to move a brick wall; he didn't budge. Hearing his phone go off again, she tried to sit up but his grip was too strong. Feeling wicked and naughty, Rachel reached down and started lightly stroking Finn's shaft with her nails. By the second stroke Finn's eyes popped open with a "What?" look on his face.

"Morning handsome. Your phone's been blowing up for the last ten minutes, and you just didn't want to wake up, so I did the only thing I could think of. Sorry." Rachel said with a innocently wicked look on her face.

"After I see who's blowing up the phone, you and I can continue what you started," Finn said as he rolled out of bed and laid a kiss on Rachel's lips. Grabbing his phone, Rachel saw him hit a couple of buttons and then heard, "Hey Artie, watchya got that your calling me at the crack of dawn."

Rachel saw the muscles on his back tense as whatever Artie was telling Finn hit a nerve. Rachel watched as Finn got up, not caring he was naked, as he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing her robe and covering herself, she watched silently as he continued talking, his voice have a distinct edge to it as he moved around the wall looking for something.

As she watched, she saw him grab a paring knife and proceed to pry a very small cylinder out of her wall by some decorations. She saw him give it the middle finger and then setting it on the counter, grabbed her meat mallet and slammed it on the object, obliterating it.

Wondering what he was doing, she continued to follow him as he walked into the living room and looked at her mantel. Grabbing the base of one of her candles, he looked at it closely, and pried the same cylinder out of it threw it into the fireplace.

She then followed him as he went to his bedroom and watched as he continued talking to Artie on the phone, go towards a picture of the wall and pry out another one. This time, Finn grabbed a pair of shorts, pulled them on and grabbed his gun. Telling Artie he was finished, Rachel watched in silent confusion as Finn went out to the backyard, and away from the house, threw the little thing in the air and then shot it.

As he walked back in, a grimace on his face, Rachel put her hand on his chest to stop him, "What the hell was all of that about?"

"You had nano cameras all over the house, so your stalker could spy on you and obviously me."

"How did Artie know there were cameras Finn?"

"Because we figured out who's stalking you yesterday Rachel."

"And you didn't tell me! When were you planning on telling me this rather important piece of information, and when were you going to the police with it?" Rachel was pissed, and her anger and hurt showed on her face as she glared at Finn.

"First, I wasn't sure yet, I guess when we had a little bit more information on him, like where he's at right now. And we can't tell the police, because we broke into his house to get what we got, which is totally illegal and because of that anything we found a judge wouldn't allow in court, so it's up to me to put this guy away."

"So who is the man making my life a living hell and is now after you? I have the right to know this Finn. You can't protect me forever!"

"I sure as hell can try, and it is my job Rachel. I'm your bodyguard first and foremost, remember?"

"Just tell me who it is Finn! I demand you tell me now." Rachel stomped her foot on the tile, hurting herself since she was barefoot. Cursing she hobbled over to a stool and sat down and continued to stare at Finn, waiting for him to respond to her demand.

"I'm not trying to hide things from you Rach. I was just waiting for the right time, but since you need to know now, his name is Jacob Ben-Israel and he's a…" 

"Photographer for People Magazine, and he was in my house for an interview! Is he the one that left those cameras you were destroying?"

She saw Finn nod and she felt a chill creep up her spine. This guy has been stalking her since her time in New York. He had been watching her in her house? What had he seen?

In an insecure voice Rachel had to ask Finn, "How did you find out he had the cameras in the house?"

"We took his hard drive yesterday because Mike couldn't hack into there, so we took it and let Artie have a crack at it. When he did hack it, he was watching video feeds from here. He was guiding me to where they were. I guess Jewfro also could watch from his phone."

"Jewfro?"

"Yea the guy's nickname is Jewfro, and he's been sending you fan mail under both names. Jewfro is more stalkerish then Ben-Israel. I saw him at the studio the other day trying to get on the set of Wicked to take pictures and he was getting tossed. Something about him just kicked my red-alert on, so I had Santana look him up under both names in your fan mail database, and both showed up. We knew the police couldn't act on just circumstantial evidence, so I took matters into my own hands and we broke in and took what he needed."

"What…what did his place look like?"

"You don't really want to know Rach. It isn't important." Finn said, with a pleading look asking her to drop it.

"No Finn. I have a right to know and you're going to tell me, or I'm going to call Sue, and I'll let her get all over you for withholding information from me."

Finn sighed in defeat and looked at Rachel. She could tell he was thinking about what he was going to say, "He had pictures of you everywhere, DVD's that he had made, and clothes and things that were yours." She could tell he hadn't told her everything, but she was going to let it go at that moment.

Sitting down on the stool in the kitchen, she looked at the small hole in her wall, "So what happens now?"

"Find him, and if I have to kill him."

"You won't take a life, I forbid it."

"You can't do that Rachel. My job my entire life has been to protect others and if it's by killing, so be it. You don't get to make that call, I do, and if I feel your life is in danger, I will make that call." Rachel looked at the grim line Finn's mouth was set in and realized he meant it. He would kill to protect her.

Rachel jumped when she heard the door from the garage open and saw Mercedes walk in with several packages. They were black.

Mercedes must have sensed Rachel's uneasiness, because she looked at Rachel and then Finn and back to Rachel with a "What the hell happened?" Look.

Shaking her head in answer, Rachel looked at the packages and her heart dropped. They weren't pink, but she would know those envelopes anywhere.

"Cedes, where did you get those?" She asked gesturing towards the black packages.

"At the studio. They're for Finn. The guard gave them to me."

Rachel watched silently as Finn walked to Mercedes and just took the black packages and opened them. Rachel studied Finn's face as he looked at the two packages. One seemed to have a letter, the other several pictures. As he pulled out the letter and read it, anger was flashing over his face. Rachel wanted to touch him to comfort him, but she thought he might snap at her if she did, so she kept her hand back. He crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor.

The next were obviously pictures, and Rachel saw something she didn't think she'd ever see on Finn's face. Fear. "What's wrong Finn? What are the pictures of?"

She saw his face pale as he looked at her, his voice just a whisper, "Pictures of my motorcycle, my home, my family's grave and an open grave where my name is. He was in Lima when we were there."

"What?"

"Rachel, he knows who I am and he knows where I'm from. I've worked really hard trying to keep my old life away from my new life, but he's found me out." Finn had forgotten that Mercedes was even in the room when he said, "He was at the house when we made love, because the only time I parked my bike outside of the garage was that day. I've gotta call the guys. I'll be back in a few." Finn ignored Mercedes gasp as he walked back to his room, leaving Mercedes and Rachel standing in the kitchen.

Rachel took one look at Mercedes and quickly turned on her heels and high tailed to her room, hoping her manager wouldn't follow her, but she wasn't that lucky.

"What the hell did you do with your bodyguard Rachel? You aren't Whitney Houston and Finn isn't Kevin Costner! You two had sex in Lima?" And as Mercedes looked at the Finn's clothes strewn over the bedroom and the tub still filled with now cold water, "and it looks like you two did the nasty in here last night too! Oh hell to the nah! You can't be doin' this Diva."

"It's too late Mercedes. I've already done it, and if I get my chance, I'll keep doing it, because I love Finn."

"You what?" the outspoken manager shrieked, not sure she heard Rachel right.

"I love Finn. We belong together. He told me that. He introduced me to his parents' at their grave. He finally told me why he's always so distant and cold and that I give him a reason to live, just like his mom did. I love him Mercedes, I really do." Rachel was pleading with her manager to believe her. Rachel couldn't picture her life without Finn in it.

Finn sat down at his laptop and grabbed his phone, sending out an emergency e-mail to all of his staff and calling Sue, he waited for a few before logging on for the tele-conference he had just sat up. Looking at segmented screen, Finn saw Puck, Coach, Artie, Sue, Sam, Mike, Santana, and Lauren all waiting to here what he had to say.

"Guys, we have a new issue with Rachel Berry and Jacob Ben-Israel."

Puck interrupted Finn with, "Besides the fact that you and Berry are bumping uglies."

"Shut it Puckerman! This is serious." He slammed his fist on the desk, loud enough for everyone to hear through the computer mic. "Jewfro knows who I am and where I'm from. He sent me pictures from Lima of Burt's house and my family's headstone and my motorcycle. He was in Lima following me and Rachel. I'm too close to her and it's compromising her safety. He knows our relationship and is going to up his game. I've got to step away from Rachel, and we are stepping up the search for this guy plus Rachel's security."

"What about your security Frankenteen?"

"I can take care of myself Sue. That's what the Marines taught me. Right now my only concern is Rachel and her safety. Coach, you and Puck will be with Rachel at all times. I'm gonna move out and Coach and Puck, you will be taking my place here. Coach, keep him in line. Puck, you better be on your best behavior, or I swear, I will sick your mom on you about being disrespectful to a fellow Jew."

"You wouldn't dare Hudson."

"Dude, I've done it before and I'll do it again. Don't forget high school." Finn watched Puck shake his head at the memory of his mom crying because he kept making fun of the little old Jewish lady that came in and helped out the glee club make costumes. Puck had to go to temple every night for a month and had to spend his weekends with the lady sewing the costumes, massaging her neck when it ached.

"You're the one that narced on me to my mom? That was low Finn." In spite of the current situation, Finn gave a small chuckle when he saw Puck sputtering over the monitor, his face crimson.

"Yea, well you were being an asshole. I'm serious, Puck. From now on, you two are with her at all times. Wherever she goes, you go. She goes to the bathroom, you wait outside. You know how this is gonna go. He's after me now, which just makes her even more desirable, since he feels that he needs to save her from me, that only he's worthy of her. Hopefully, by my leaving, I can draw him away from her, but she is still his total desire. Santana and Mike, I know you have all of his information, start tracking him and see if you can locate where he is at. The cameras we set up to watch the apartment shows he hasn't been back since the initial night, but he must be somewhere near, since Rachel's in LA at the moment. We need to find him yesterday. Sue, can you track him financially through his credit card and debit card use? That would be helpful, especially since it can give us locations and what he plans on doing by what he buys."

Finn looked at everyone as they took notes and made suggestions. Finally Puck spoke up and asked what everyone had been thinking. "What are you going to be doing all this time Finn?"

"I'm going hunting. I'm gonna find this bastard and eliminate him, like I did for the Marines, something I'm very, very good at. One last thing; Rachel has her annual weeklong talent show at the high scool, my instinct tells me that if hes' gonna make a move towards her, it'll be then because it will be crazy. We'll have to double our normal security for these events and work along with school police."

"Finn you realize that if you "eliminate" Jewfro, then you're committing murder. You aren't in the military anymore. You aren't protected by the government anymore." Sue stated, concern falling from her lips.

"Don't care. He isn't going to be able to hurt or scare Rachel ever again. And it's only murder if someone finds the body. Puck and Coach, I need you both here in 90 minutes. Everyone reports their findings to me at 1430, if it is Code Red info, immediate contact. Understood? Good, everyone out."

Finn clicked off and immediately started to disassemble his computer. As soon as he had finished, he started throwing his clothes into his sea bag. Throwing on the last things left in the drawer, he walked out of his room with his bags in his hands, leaving them down by the front door, Finn walked into the kitchen only to be glared at by Mercedes and a sympathetic look from Kurt. "Oh, hey Kurt. Kurt when did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. Mercedes filled me in on _everything._ Can we talk for just a second?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to Rachel."

"She's in the shower, and while I'm sure you'd like to join her, you can wait a few while she finished and we can talk. I mean we _really_ need to talk Finn." Kurt emphasized the importance while he glanced at the bags by the front door.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere else. But I really do need to talk to Rachel." Finn followed Kurt into the living room, avoiding the daggers that Mercedes was glaring at him. Finn sat their awkwardly waiting for Kurt to finish fixing his clothes before he began to talk, "Finn, I know you love her, and I know she loves you. Rachel is a pretty easy read; a lot of the things she has done have been with you in mind. You do realize that by you leaving again, you're going to devastate her and I don't know if I'll be able to help her pick up the pieces of her heart."

"Look Kurt. I'm sure as hell not leaving because I want to. I'm doing this for her. I'm leaving to draw Jacob Ben-Israel away from her. He's after me now. He wants to get rid of his competition. I want him to come after me. If he comes after me, he'll be leaving Rachel alone for a little while, and she can go about her day without worrying about some psycho following her. Puck and Coach are going to be guarding her. When she has her talent shows, I'll have everyone there to protect her. I really do love her Kurt. I may not be good enough for her, but I love her."

"What do you mean you're not good enough for her? Are you insane?" Kurt was astonished as to just how little Finn thought of himself. "I've known Rachel since high school and let me tell you, nobody, and I mean _nobody_ has made her smile and be happy like you have. I've watched her these last few months, and the change has been incredible. You may not think so, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"Kurt, I'm what we used to call a Lima Loser. I couldn't save my mom. I turned down a full ride to OSU to be a Marine. I can't compete with these guys out here, who are multi-talented and handsome with money and charm oozing out of their pores. I'm just a simple guy." Finn ran his hand through his hair, willing Kurt to understand.

"And that is why my little Diva loves you. You do the honorable things Finn. You put others ahead of yourself. You don't talk down to anyone, except to annoying event coordinators." Kurt watches as Finn blush in embarrassment.

"Finn you protected Rachel's honor when John Mayer was being a douche bag towards her. You've been nothing but a gentleman. Just make sure what you're about to do is right for _both_ of you."

Finn shook his head. "It doesn't matter if it's right for me, it has to be the right move to protect Rachel. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Kurt? My priority is to protect Rachel. If need be, I will die for her."

"Then I seriously hope that doesn't happen, because I don't think I could handle a grieving Rachel Berry. I wish you all the luck that I have then that you find this bastard and come back to her." With that Kurt patted Finn's back and walked back to Mercedes and guided her into their office, giving Finn some privacy with Rachel, even though he knew they would be listening through the door.

Finn's breath caught in his throat when he saw Rachel come out of her room towards the kitchen. Her hair was damp and wavy, and she had on the Cubs jersey he gave her and denim shorts. She was breathtaking. He saw her glance towards the front door, noticing his bags immediately, as a frown promptly appeared on her face. He hated that his actions caused those deep lines form on her beautiful face.

"What's going on Finn? Why are your bags next to the door?" When Finn didn't answer, she quickly crossed the room to where he was, all the emotions she was feeling clearly written on her face. "Why are you leaving me again? You can't leave me Finn! You can't!" Finn caught her hands as she started to hit his chest. He knew she wasn't doing it out of meanness. She was doing it out of devastation.

He held her hands until she calmed, guiding her arms around his waist. He held her close as he tried to explain, wanting her to see that she wasn't the only one devastated about him leaving. "I have to Rachel. Believe me, if there was any other way, I'd stay right here with you. Puck and Bieste are going to be guarding you. I'm going after Jacob. I'm going to draw him away from you and take him out. I need you safe, and right now this is the best way, I promise."

"But what if he tries to kill you?" Finn could see the concern and fear in those beautiful brown eyes. Unbelievable. She was being stalked by a crazed fan who was taking his obsession with her to new levels, and her only concern was for him. He wrapped his own arms around her tightly, feeling her heart beat against his chest.

"I'm a highly trained and decorated Marine whose job was to hunt down men. I will get him before he gets me. He doesn't know how to cover his tracks, and I'm sure he knows we know who he is now." Placing a kiss on her forehead and breathing her scent in deeply, committing it to memory, Finn continued. "My job is to protect you Rachel, and I am, I just also happen to be in love with you, so it will make me that more determined to get him. I promise. Now Puck and Bieste are going to be here in about ten minutes. Instead of talking, I'd rather do something else." With that Finn brought his lips down to hers, parting them delicately. He wanted to commit all of her to memory; her lips, tongue, taste, scent, the softness of her lips, the sounds she makes when she he nibbles on her lips.

Hearing the doorbell, Finn reluctantly pulled away from Rachel. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "You won't see me for a while, but know that I'm always with you. Text me with Bieste's phone. I love you." With that, Finn strode over to the door, picked up his bags, nodded at Puck and Bieste and walked out the door, trying not to notice that Rachel had dropped to the floor in tears.

Jacob hated not being in his apartment anymore. All of his things were there, whether they were ruined or not. It felt like his tether to Rachel had been severed. He knew who had destroyed his apartment and taken his computer. It was _him._ That had been made abundantly clear when Jacob went to check on his cameras on his phone and saw a naked Hudson pulling them out of their hiding spot and then going to static.

Jacob had to admit to himself that Hudson impressed him when he took the camera from his room outside, threw it up in the air and shot it. That scared him; realizing just how good of a shot Hudson was. But that didn't matter, because Jacob was still going to get Rachel in the end. It just infuriated him that it was obvious that Hudson and Rachel had had "relations" the night before, since before his cameras were destroyed, Jacob saw a naked Hudson and a robed Rachel both come out of her bedroom.

Just the mere thought of him touching Rachel beautiful naked skin made Jacob's blood molten. Jacob knew that Hudson would be after him now, even though he wasn't the crazy stalker, so he had thanked his friend Ben for allowing him to spend the night, and took off towards the old high school. Jacob thought it was funny since the "new high school" was built in the 1960's and the "old high school" was on the same grounds, but built in the 1900's. No one used it, but the district couldn't bulldoze it because a conservative group got it labeled as historic architecture, so it just sat, abandoned on the school property.

It was easy to pry the plywood that covered the basement windows and replace it so it looked like nothing was moved. Entering the basement, it was dark, musty and a thin layer of grim covered every surface, but other than that not too bad. There were left over chairs and tables, but it wasn't like overflowing with things. Looking around, Jacob decided this would be his new home, because he was going to bring Rachel here to be his bride.

Looking at his new home, Jacob pulled himself out of the window and went to his car parked across the street. He had a lot to do to make this place respectful enough for Rachel Berry like clean and decorate.


	18. Best Friends Make Life Easier

Rachel had finished her scenes for Wicked and was off for the next few weeks while the computer special effects did their magic. Her district wide talent show was starting on Monday, and everything was in place. Everyone was here too, everyone except for one whiskey eyed man with a lopsided grin that she missed immensely. She went to the kitchen and eyed Bieste's phone sitting on the island; grabbing it quickly before the Bieste missed it, she walked back to her bedroom to text Finn. Texting had been her only contact with him for a month, just texts.

Not getting to hear his voice or see his beautiful eyes and the emotions he now displayed, made her ache. Locking her bedroom door, she sat down on her bed and starting tapping out a text to Finn; _Where are you? I miss you._

A few minutes later she got her response; _I can't tell u. Still looking for J. Miss u 2. Love u._

Smiling, she typed her response; _I wish I could see you. I miss running my fingers through your hair._

_Ur not gonna be doing that anytime soon. Don't look like I did before. Marine mode._

Rachel frowned after reading Finn's response. How did he change his appearance? He was a freaking giant! _Why did you change your look? I want my old Finn back! _

_Funny Rach! Was really close to u recently. U didn't recognize me, so that means J won't either, which is good._

_When will this all end Finn? I can't take it anymore. I want you home. _

_Soon Rach. I think he's getting ready to make his move on u. Please have patience. Be careful._

With that Rachel didn't get anymore responses from Finn. What did he mean that he thought Jacob was going to make his move for her soon? She _needed him_ by her side; Puck and Bieste were good and she did feel safe, but not as safe as Finn. He had said he would take a bullet for her, but would the other two guards be willing to do the same thing?

Thinking about his text, she thought back to when she had gone out in public, which was very scarce right now. Thinking back, she thought of the charity auction she had attended. While posing for photos, some fans had started to come up on her, and Puck and Bieste had whisked her away. She had had a feeling that Finn was there, but she remembered looking around, trying to get a hopeful glimpse of him, but he wasn't there. That entire afternoon though, she had that feeling in her stomach that he was there, watching her, protecting her.

Shaking her head as she unlocked her bedroom, Rachel walked out with the phone in her hand, concentrating on Finn's last text with a frown on her face when she heard the gravel tone of Bieste's voice, "So that's where my phone went off too. Should have known." Rachel sheepishly put it back in the Bieste's outstretched hand.

Grabbing two glasses from the cabinet, Rachel poured iced tea for both of them and sat down next to Bieste, offering her a glass. "Coach, why does Finn think Jacob is going to make his move on me soon? I'm in the dark here, and I don't like it. I need to know what's going on with my life. Now please explain." Rachel requested, pleasantly, but firmly.

"Well, we have a good idea of where Jacob is at. We don't have the specific place, but we have it down to a two block area. Looking at his movements and buying patterns, we think he has everything he needs and is waiting for an opportunity to come for you, and that best opportunity would be at your talent shows." Bieste told Rachel, looking straight into the petite woman's eyes. Rachel had to admit that the Bieste had an appropriate name, but was very loyal and honest, two qualities Rachel held in high esteem.

"So I have to be extra careful, right?"

"Um…yea. Finn's orders to Puck and me were that you don't move a hair on your head without us knowing. Of course he also told Puckerman that if he touches one hair on your head Finn would lock him in a port-o-potty and drop it in Death Valley. That's why Puck has run interference for us wherever we go, and I'm next to you at all times. Puck and Finn may be best friends, but it doesn't mean Puck fears Finn." Rachel and Bieste both wrinkled their noses at the thought of the odor of a port-o-potty in the hundred degree heat of Death Valley, and laughed at each other.

"But they're best friends? I didn't know that. And why would Puck fear his best friend?" Rachel was clearly confused by the newly exposed friendship.

"Well, in high school they had their problems, but they've always had each others back. At McKinley, Puck was the resident bad-ass, and Finn was the more upstanding of the two. But Finn showed Puck that being sensitive to others was okay. Puck always had Finn's back, whether it was in sports or just being friends, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Lurch. Funny huh, how the two have reversed roles, but things haven't changed. Puck still has Finn's back. Anyway, when Puck became a cop he became more sensitive to others and when Finn came back from the Marines, he was colder, more aloof. Scared the crap out of Puck. His fun loving, caring friend was gone, and then when Carole was killed, that just sealed the deal. Finn was the resident bad-ass, but not just a bad-ass, a scary, feared bad-ass that was unpredictable and could legally carry a gun. Puck's been trying for years to get Finn to come back to his old self."

Rachel just nodded and took in this new information. She could picture Puck in the role of bad-ass, but smiled knowing that Finn had such a good friend looking out for him. That meant a lot. Rachel knew what it meant to have good, close friends that would always have your back. Rachel had Mercedes and Kurt, and the three of them had gone through thick and thin together. Always standing up for each other no matter the cost, including the bullies that terrorized Kurt for being gay.

Still smiling, she walked into Cedes and Kurt's office off of the kitchen. "So is everything finalized and ready for Monday?" 

"Yes Diva. Programs are going to the printers, the design students are at the schools getting our performers fitted, practices have been going on, and practices have been phenomenal. This set of talent I think will blow out the previous years. They are that awesome." Mercedes said as she looked at her small friend with pride.

"Miss Rachel, why do you look like the cat that ate the canary? What's with the smile gorgeous?"

Rachel walked over and enveloped both of her best friends in a huge hug. "Because I have the two best friends any girl can ask for, and I am so, so glad you are in my life." Rachel's voice was tinged with tears, "You guys have followed me on my dream, and have given up on your own. I just don't know how to repay you for that." Tears silently streamed down her eyes as she finished looking and the deep brown and bright blue eyes of her best friends.

"Honey, we haven't given up on our dreams. Kurt designs your clothes. He _designs_ them honey, and everyone now wants a Hummel Original. He's living his dream while keeping you in check. I still get to sing with my best friends, and I do night clubs, which is fine for me, because I like being a force to be reckoned with and I get to do that all the time as your manager. But what about your dreams baby girl? Are you living your dreams?"

Rachel sunk down on the couch in the office, "Yes and no. Before, it was to be on Broadway and movies and recordings, and I've now done all of that. I want to be married with little ones running around the place and making dinner and being a mom and wife. I love the craziness of my life, but I want some new insanity too."

Kurt smiled when he heard her new dream and had to comment on it, "No Rachel, you want little brown messy haired, cinnamon eyed little boys running around playing sports, and war and drums. You want to make dinner for a 6'3" man with the same hair and eyes, and then cuddle up to him at night, feeling safe and loved in his arms. You want to wake up to kamikaze children landing on your bed making you laugh while they kiss you and their daddy awake, don't you?"

In a voice so small, it shocked her friends, Rachel gave her simple answer, "Yes," making both of her friends hug her in joy and comfort.

Finn sat on his motorcycle, staring at one of the abandoned buildings in the red zone. They knew Jacob was staying somewhere in this area, but they just weren't sure where. Finn knew that Jacob was doing most of his work at night, so that he wouldn't be noticed going to and from the building, so Finn was keeping the same schedule.

Pulling his helmet off, he glanced at himself in the side mirror of his bike. Finn's reflection was not of bodyguard Finn, but of Lt. Finn Hudson, USMC. Running his hand over his now closely cropped bald fade with a number one top, he stared at himself. He was leaner, due to resuming eating one meal a day only for sustenance. He viewed everything through extremely critical, militaristic eyes, hoping to catch Jacob.

The text conversation with Rachel earlier stuck in his head though. The frowning face she sent when he said he changed his look made his smile. He had literally been within two feet of her; he could smell her lilacs and citrus as the breeze sent it towards him, before Puck and Bieste whisked her away. She hadn't even recognized him, which was good, _but_ it saddened him too, because he had hoped that she would just know he was there no matter what. He always knew when she was around, even if he couldn't see her. He could just sense her.

Finn changed his train of thought from Rachel to creepy Jacob Ben-Israel, the man stalking her. Finn and his team had been systematically going through the abandoned buildings hoping to find him. A box from a wedding designer had been sent to the P.O. Box that Jacob had rented. Finn knew that was the signal that Jacob was going to go onto the next step to make Rachel's his. Jacob had been buying things like silk flowers, fabric, champagne, candles, and everything else someone would need to stage a wedding except for a reverend. If one of them went missing, Finn was going to go Rambo, and not give a damn.

For the last two days, Jacob had stayed low, not moving, not buying anything. Finn knew he would come to pick up the dress box, but other than that, Jacob had stayed in his dark hole. Finn just hoped that Jacob would stay in his hole for a long time. He was tired of being away from Rachel. He missed her, a lot more than he was letting anyone know, and the only way he would be able to get back with her was to eliminate Jacob Ben-Israel.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was one o'clock and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He needed a decent nap to be able to go stalking tonight. Putting his helmet back on and riding back to the small apartment that the company kept, Finn shut the blinds and started shucking off his clothes. He checked his phone one last time for any messages or texts and then flipped to his gallery of pictures. Flipping to the one picture he had been looking at for the last two nights, the one he had gotten when he had come up on Rachel and she hadn't recognized him; her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a sundress and her big sunglasses. She had on her "movie star" smile on her face, but it was still a genuine and warm, and he loved it. He missed not seeing her everyday, not getting to really talk to her, kissing her sweet lips or inhaling her intoxicating scent. He missed her trying to get him to open up, even if he hated it before, it was now a form of catharsis, something he needed.

Looking at the picture one more time, he rolled over and made himself comfortable, a small smile playing on his lips, as his mind drifted to Rachel and the life he wished he could have with her.

Jacob was sleeping in a small closet in the basement of the high school. He was forced to sleep during the day and work and go out at night since he was now trespassing on school property. He didn't need some school cop catching him and ruining his plan to wed Rachel.

He had his system of friends that were helping him. They just thought they were keeping him safe from the people that had trashed his apartment, and they were. They just didn't' know what he had planned for Rachel. Waking up at around six, Jacob saw a text from his friend James. His package had arrived at the P.O. Box and that James was going to pick it up and Jacob could come and pick it up at his house the next day.

Jacob smiled as he unfolded his body from the cramped position he slept in, in the closet. Looking around, he was pleased with how he had created where he was going to marry and consummate his marriage to Rachel. He had erected a wedding arbor for the vows to be said under, and the arbor would then be moved over the king sized bed Jacob had created. He had purchased thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets and had candles placed throughout the basement, so that there would be just enough ambiance lighting.

Jacob had purchased a tuxedo, wanting to pull out all of the stops for his beloved. He had been following what Rachel was doing through his laptop. He was thankful that the school district felt it was important that all of their properties had Wi-Fi, so he was still linked to the outside world, even though his world revolved around Rachel.

Looking up the school's website, Jacob took notes of what the schedule was for Rachel's talent show and her schedule for it. Looking at the schedule and knowing that Hudson had left her again, Jacob was confident in being able to whisk her away for their romantic wedding. The first night looked promising, since it was the night of the band concerts.

Now he just had to come up with a distraction and a way to incapacitate the two new guards.


	19. RataTatTat

Rachel was standing near the stage on the football field, watching as the final preparations were put into place before tonight's show. She had just come back from the tents where the bands were getting ready for their performances, and satisfied that everything was going as it ought to over there, she'd headed towards the football field. She was always surprised at to how the students were in awe of her, but she was in awe of how much they worked to get better at their instruments. This year Rachel was extremely proud in the fact that there was an all district elementary band/orchestra as well as bands and orchestras from all the middle schools and high schools, plus three drum lines and two marching bands. Rachel just couldn't wait for the program to start, and she was skipping around, talking too loud and laughing all the time.

"Princess, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were either drunk or high," Puck said, watching as Rachel danced around with amusement.

"Oh Puck, I am high, on all this awesomeness! Look at all the people coming to watch these bands and orchestras perform. These people are here to support these kids and that is the best feeling in the world," Rachel exclaimed, twirling around and laughing as Mercedes and Kurt walked up to Rachel, Puck and Coach.

"Puck, what have you done to our Diva?" Mercedes demanded looking at Rachel like she had three heads and at Puck like he was the devil incarnate.

Holding up his hands, Puck smirked, backing away slowly from the protective manager. "Nothing Wheezy! She did this all on her own. I'm just here for the show and to protect."

"Bieste?"

Nodding her head in agreement, the Bieste just looked at the very happy star in front of her, still able to detect a hint of longing in Rachel's eyes. Rachel kept flitting about, bantering with Mercedes and Kurt, as Bieste and Puck remained vigilant on their lookout. People were flooding in, taking seats and talking, as the late afternoon sun set lazily in the sky. Rachel loved this time of day, feeling that it was one of the most romantic times of the day. She stopped gaily chatting with Mercedes when a sharp pang of longing for Finn hit her. She glanced around wistfully, wishing for the thousandth time that he was here to share this with her. She could feel her eyes tearing when she heard_ it_.

The distinct sound of rat-a-tat-tat and then a pings from where bullets were hitting. Rachel's eyes widened in fear as she realized she was hearing rapid gun fire.

Immediately, the place went from a fun loving frenzy to outright panic and fear. Parents, students and children were running to find cover. As a second volley of shots were fired, more chaos erupted. Puck instantly went into bodyguard mode, attempting to pull Rachel to safety even as people were running into him. Just as he went to grab her hand he felt a prick on his neck and a heat run through his veins. He continued to try and protect Rachel, reaching out and blindly grabbing her hand, just as he felt himself go heavy and then nothing.

Rachel was frightened amid all the craziness. She had lost Mercedes and Kurt in the stampede of people. She turned to Puck, thankful he was still near, just in time to see him fall forward to the ground, cutting his head. Rachel screamed, frantically looking for Bieste, only to see the burly woman fall forward too, unconscious. As Rachel went to kneel to check on Bieste, she felt arms reach roughly around her waist and pick her up. Frightened, she managed to scream out _"Finn!"_ before a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and then there was nothing, only blackness.

Rachel could feel herself sitting in a soft chair, but her head was killing her. She wanted to open her eyes, but her head hurt so badly. Then she heard a voice, one that scared her. It was a man's voice, slightly high pitched, sounding like he talked through his nose. Instinct and brains told her this was Jacob Ben-Israel. She squeezed her eyes shot, refusing now to open them to see him. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and his hand roughly petting her hair, so different from Finn's gentle ministrations. Repulsed, cold shivers ran up and down her spine and she wanted to pull away from him, but she knew it was best if she kept pretending to be out of it.

She slowed her breathing down again so that he wouldn't suspect that she had come to, and listened to him talk, forcing down the terror that was enveloping her with each word. "Rachel, my dear, dear Rachel. I finally have you with me. I've been waiting so long, since New York actually. Do you remember how we met my beloved? I was delivering photos from the Post to you in your dressing room. I was a klutz and spilled the photos all over the floor, and instead of yelling at me for my incompetence, you bent down and helped me pick them up. You signed for them, gracing me with that beautiful, full smile, and that's when I knew you were destined to be mine." Rachel fought the instinct to wince at his words, and relied on all of her training to continue with her charade.

"That night I went to Spring Awakening, and fell in love even more. Your body is that of a Goddess. So perfect. From that time forward I went to your play at least once a week, and sent flowers to your dressing room once a month. Did you get them, my love? Pink roses with a gold star wand. Anyway, I starting watching you to make sure you were always safe. There are too many crazy fans out there that would try to take advantage of a young beautiful actress like yourself."

Rachel heard Jacob stop and take a drink of something. She so wanted something wet, her throat was parched and hurt, but she knew she had to keep going. "Anyway, when you moved out here to LA, I followed, because I love you my dear, with all my heart, and I had to keep an eye on you to make sure you were safe. And you were, until some fan scared you so bad that you had to hire Finn Hudson." Rachel felt Jacob spit out Finn's name like it was poison.

"You had to sleep with him Rachel? Why? How could you demean yourself like that? He is so beneath you. You deserve someone with class and sophistication, like me, not some jarhead that only thinks with his muscles. I can show you a life of beauty and love that no one else can my dear. Not Hudson, not anyone. And if that lunk head Hudson tries to come for you, then I have a couple of surprises in store for him. Now I just need you to wake up so I can get you dressed in your wedding dress and we can become man and wife." Rachel felt him place a kiss on her head, and she forced down the bile that was rising in her throat.

Staying still, until she heard his steps move away, she tried to move her hands and feet, but felt her wrists and ankles bound. _For someone how loves me, he sure has a funny way of showing it. _All Rachel could do was hope and pray that Finn found her before Jacob went any further.

Everything depended on Finn and all his training.

Finn heard the volley of gun shots from a machine gun, but he also recognized that it was a very good recording of it. Unlike most of the people who were running around trying to find cover, he knew from experience it wasn't real, the tell tale smell of gun power was missing. This was it; this was when Ben-Israel was going to make his move.

Finn had kept to the perimeter of the school grounds, but as soon as chaos erupted with the recording, he took off running against the wave of people trying to leave. He had one thought on his mind: Rachel. He had to get to Rachel. He raced over to the stage area to make sure she was out of harm's way. As he came up on the stage, he saw Puck and Bieste on the ground and Rachel, screaming his name before being grabbed by Jacob Ben-Israel, a cloth placed over her mouth.

Finn tried yelling, but the eruption of screaming and crying from terrified bystanders drowned him out. Thankful for his height, he kept his eyes trained on the fuzzy headed man with Rachel slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Staying far enough behind not to raise the bespectacled mans defenses, Finn saw him pull away some plywood from the basement window of the old high school and go down with Rachel.

Finn hunkered down in some bushes, hoping that he wouldn't be seen by Jacob or LAPD that were swarming the area looking for the gunmen. He stayed in the same spot for two hours, until the last of the police cars left and the helicopter stopped circling the area. Memories of his missions in Afghanistan flooding his mind. Once the coast was clear, Finn crept stealthily towards the boarded window.

Finn could see low light filtering around the edges of the plywood. Carefully pulling it back enough for him to see, he let his eyes adjust to the light of the room. He was shocked as to what he saw, his stomach lurching with a sickening thud. Jacob had somehow assembled a four-poster bed in the basement. Candles flickered throughout the large open room. On one side was an arbor covered in flowers and what looked like a bible on a pedestal, on the other was Rachel, unconscious and bound sitting in an overstuffed armchair. A wedding dress hung from the braces on the basement ceiling.

His blood boiled as he saw Jacob Ben-Israel standing behind Rachel speaking to her in a low tone. To quiet for Finn to hear, but Finn's rage grew as he watched at Jacob stroking Rachel's hair, almost as if she was a dog in front of the hearth. Jacob had no right to touch Rachel in any way when all he had done was terrify her! Finn's first impulse was to storm in and take Jacob out, but his years of military training kicked in, and Finn started working on devising a plan that would allow him to take Jacob out, but keep Rachel safe.

Laying flat on the ground, with his body against the building and forcing himself to calm down, Finn started thinking about how to approach this situation on his own. He knew if he called in for back up, then all hell would break loose and Rachel would end up getting hurt. Staying prone against the building and ground, thankful for the darkness, Finn watched as Jacob walked over to an area he had partitioned.

Pulling the plywood back and slipping quietly down the wall, landing as softly as a cat, Finn replaced the cover, pulled his gun and started towards the partition that he had seen Jacob go behind. Looking over the top, Finn frowned, not seeing the frizzy hair of Ben-Israel anywhere. As he started to take a step around the wood, Finn felt a hard whack to the back of his head, met by the sound of crunching bone. His last thought was of Rachel before everything went black.

Jacob stood over the tall Marine, anger coursing through him. He thought of all the precautions he taken and Hudson had still found him, which meant that the crazed fan could still find Rachel too. Of course Hudson didn't look like the Hudson he knew either, with buzzed hair and a much leaner frame, dressing in black utility pants, black combat boots and a black Under Armour tee. A dark red liquid was trickling from the back of Hudson's head, getting matted in his hair.

Had he really hit the giant so hard that he caused him to bleed? Jacob had been pleased with the fact that he had heard the plywood move and knew a second way to get out of the basement. He knew it was up to him to protect Rachel, so grabbing a heavy metal pipe that workmen had left in the basement long ago, Jacob went out the second way and re-entered, stalking the unknown intruder and then jumping up and bringing the pipe down on his head with as much force and strength as Jacob could muster. It hadn't been until the intruder hit the floor that Jacob realized who it was. Even though the sight of blood sickened Jacob, he was proud of himself for taking out someone who was considered physically superior to him.

He looked over at Rachel, who still hadn't moved, even with the sickening sound of the pipe against skull. Had he given her too much? Shaking his head, he grabbed Hudson under his arms and started dragging him face down across the floor to the corner of the basement, trailing blood as he went. Unceremoniously dumping him on the ground, he quickly tied his ankles and wrists together, and then linking them together like a calf at a rodeo so there was no way for him to move.

Jacob knew how much Rachel liked having a clean house, so Jacob quickly cleaned up the blood that had oozed onto the floor as best as he could. Grabbing some more silk rose petals, he artistically covered the remaining stain with them, hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice.

Walking over to his still sleeping pet, he patted her hair again and whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to worry about now my dear. Hudson was an awful bodyguard, and I've now taken care of him, so it will just be you and I from now on until forever."

**OK, you all can come and kill me now. I'm fully expecting it. **

**Updates will be further apart than in the past because we are down to one computer now in the house, and it happens to be part of my husband's television in his den, so the only way I get to use it is when he isn't here.**

**I love your reviews and have now made it to over 200! Wow! Thanks to all the readers and their comments. I love reading them.**


	20. Bound

Rachel felt a kiss placed on her head and she fought the urge to cringe. She knew it wasn't Finn, he would have scooped her up into his arms and kissed her senseless. That only could mean one horrible, awful thing; it had been Finn that she hard heard hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Her heart dropped with the realization that her one chance of being rescued was now gone. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She felt _his_ war4m breath on her ear, "I'm going to sleep now my pet. Hudson can't stand in the way of our happiness and wedded bliss anymore. So tomorrow you will become Mrs. Jacob Ben-Israel." She felt his breath on her ear and then nothing. She heard some movement, and then silence.

She forced herself to wait ten minutes, opening her eyes only when she heard loud, raucous snoring. Slowly, she took in her surroundings for the first time. She was in a large concrete room, and judging by the placement of the windows, she could only assume it was a basement. The first thing that caught her eye was a wedding dress that was hanging from a ceiling, floating like a ghost. Rachel's eyes widened when she realized that was _her_ wedding dress. There was nothing Rachel could say that was even remotely nice about it. It was an almost fluorescent white, with so much stiff tulle creating a huge circular skirt, reminding her of costume Kristin Chenowith had had to don for her role as Glinda opposite Rachel's Elphaba. Poor Kristin had been unable to go through a doorway normally in the costume, forced to enter sideways, and if possible, this dress was bigger and wider. The dress could easily stand up on its own and Rachel was positive somewhere there were several ballet troupes missing their entire collection of tutus. The skirt was gathered into a very narrow waist. The bodice wasn't too bad, with an okay lace overlay over a matte white satin, but the neckline was sweetheart shaped with the lace overlay extending past the neckline, giving the appearance of lacy flames shooting from each breast. She knew immediately this type of neckline required a large Mercedes type chest, and would never stay up on Rachel's decidedly small chest, plus she wasn't really into flaming boobage. Then there were the sleeves. She shuddered at the sight of them. They were a piece of trashy art unto themselves. From the shoulders to the elbow the sleeve was nothing more than a stiff satin pleated fan that stood at least a foot above the dress, reminding Rachel of the way waiters would decoratively fan out the napkins on each plate at The Ivy. Each sleeve would easily surpass the top of Rachel's diminutive head. As if the fans weren't bad enough, the sleeves then narrowed to a normal, tight fitting sleeve that ends in a point on the top of her hand.

Rachel had to smile, even though she was in this horrendous situation, at the mere thought of Kurt's reaction to this dress. First he would give his death squeal that would put most b-horror vixens to shame, his eyes would roll back into this head and he would then faint dramatically to the floor, being sure not to crease or dirty his designer clothes. Kurt would then take a lighter to the dress and watch it burn on the spot, before proceeding to send the ashes back to the designer along with a scathing letter listing every fashion faux pas that the designer committed in ever making the dress.

Knowing there was no way she was ever going to wear that god awful thing, Rachel looked around to see if there was anything to help her get out of her bindings. That's when her eyes fell onto the four poster bed adored with flower garlands on each post. Knowing exactly what Jacob meant to do with the bed, Rachel vowed that there was no way in hell she would _ever_ lay on that bed. She would fight him tooth and nail to stay out of the bed of evil.

Rachel had to calm down though. She was getting way too worked up and not thinking clearly. She remembered what Bieste's training had taught her that getting worked up in a life or death situation only made things worse and caused mistakes. Using her years of yoga, Rachel worked on centering herself and calming down her breathing. As she worked on focusing her energy to her core, and taking even, deep cleansing breaths, she felt her body calm down.

She pictured herself sitting in the chair, like she was watching the dailies from filming. Her wrists were tightly bound by those plastic flexi-cuffs that police use. There was no way to get her wrists released; the binding was so tight it was cutting into her skin. Her ankles though, she could see them and the cord around them had slackened. It wasn't cutting into her skin. The she realized why, she had been wearing five inch stilettos all day and her ankles always would swell up rather badly in them, that's why she only wore them for red carpets, but not today. She had worn them all day. When Jacob had tied the cord around her ankles, they were extremely swollen, but now, after sitting in the chair, they had returned to their normal size, allowed the cord to be very loose. Slowly, Rachel starting sliding her legs up and down, working the cord down and off of her feet, freeing her legs! Rachel had never been so thankful to Kurt for making her wear those torturous shoes.

With her legs free from the restraints, she stretched them out, pointing her toes and trying to relieve the tightness in her legs from sitting for so long. Scooting to the edge of the chair, Rachel placed her feet on the cold concrete, allowing the coolness to flow through her and calm her down while she continued to survey the large expansive room. Being a trained singer, Rachel also had excellent hearing and knew Jacob had moved off to her right, where she now heard heavy snoring. Walking quietly, she walked to a partition and peeked around, and there she saw a curly haired Jacob sleeping in a closet?

Definitely not wanting to rouse him, she tiptoed away and made sure she stayed away from that area of the basement. Walking around, she noticed a chuppah that had been set up. Sitting under it was what appeared to be a family Torah and two plain gold bands. Also sitting on the Torah was a velvet burgundy ring box. Being curious and doing the best she could with her bound hands, Rachel opened up the box and held back a scream that threatened to burst out when she saw the contents. Inside the box, tied with a silk ribbon was a large lock of very curly brown hair.

Dropping the box immediately, letting in clatter onto the floor, Rachel covered her mouth, trying to hold back the vomit that was threatening to come up. She didn't want to know from where on Jacob's body the hair came from, but with her foot, she kicked to box and its content under the bed. Shuddering she slowly backed away from where the box stopped.

Walking towards the boarded up windows, she knew there was no way for her to reach them. Even with her hands outstretched above her head, there was still a foot until she could even touch the bottom of the window. There wasn't anything she could move to stand on, because the screeching on the floor would wake Jacob up, and that would do her no good. Escaping on her own would not be happening. She was going to have to rely on Finn.

Finn…she hadn't seen him when Jacob grabbed her, but she had screamed his name. She knew he head been somewhere on campus; she could feel him there, watching over her. The she remembered Jacob hitting and dragging someone across the basement floor. Walking slowly away from the window, Rachel in her heart knew it was Finn. She spotted a large area covered with cheap plastic flower petals. Using her foot to brush them aside, she saw a blood stain, and a trail leading from that spot to where Finn had been dragged.

Following the trail, it led her to a damp corner of the basement. Before she even got there she knew it was him, it was Finn. As she got up to him, she covered her mouth in horror. It was Finn, with a large, deep gash on the back of his head, blood dried on what hair he had. Jacob had tied his arms and legs and then bound them together like a rodeo calf. Working frantically, Rachel was only able to undo the connecting cord, the knots on his arms and legs were just too tight for her undo.

Walking quietly to the cooler she saw earlier, she grabbed a bottle of water and came back with it. Using her teeth like vice grips, she opened the bottle and poured the cool water over Finn's wound, cleaning up the dried blood and getting a good look as to just how bad his wound was. It was a deep gash that needed stitches. Rachel needed to check the rest of him, so she rolled him over onto his back and checked his vitals. His breathing was shallow, but at least he was breathing, his skin was a pale ghostly white, his lips thin and dry. Taking his carotid pulse, it was fast and weak, and Rachel feared it meant that Finn was dying from blood lose, even though she couldn't physically see anymore, it didn't mean he couldn't be bleeding internally.

Not caring, Rachel laid down next to him on the dirty floor and pulling his bound arms over her and faced him, nose to nose. Kissing him softly, trying to will him awake, Rachel whispered in a tear filled voice, "I love you Finn. Please wake up baby…please. I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Seeing no response to her heartfelt plea, she started quietly singing Haunting by Bonnie Dune to him. She had learned it was one of his favorite modern bands when they were in Lima, and Finn had haunted her since he had come into her life. She just couldn't lose him now.

Even though he was unconscious, having his arms around her made Rachel feel safe, and she instinctually snuggled up against him and let his warmth relax her, making her forget the situation they were both in, and fell into a deep sleep. Rachel was shocked into alertness by a deathly tight grip on her arm. She was yanked roughly out of Finn's arms into a standing position. She looked on in terror and the anger the flitted across Jacob's face. The look of unadulterated anger and betrayal was evident in his dull brown eyes.

"How could you?" Jacob hissed, "How could you crawl into his arms, when I've prepared our perfect wedding and wedding night!" Rachel listened as his voice rose to an angry pitch. "How much of an ungrateful bitch are you?"

Rachel tried to pull away from him, but his grip held and even became tighter, causing her to wince in pain. Her eyes must have reflected the terror she felt because his grip lightened and remorse filled his eyes when he realized how tightly he was holding her arm and what he had just called her to her face.

Pulling her into an unwanted hug, she felt him stroke her hair and whisper apologies against her hair, "I'm so, so sorry by beloved. I love you so much and seeing you in Hudson's arms just make me lose my focus and the ugly green monster reared its head. You are the most important thing to me. Please forgive me Rachie; I will do anything for you." Rachel forced herself to stay still, even though every fiber over her being was screaming to fight against him. She knew if she did, it would only make things worse for her and Finn.

Rachel looked up to really look at her captor, his beakish nose, reddish brown curly teased hair, dull brown eyes hiding behind dark rimmed glasses, and then lips that seemed to be in a sneer. In some ways, he reminded Rachel of a Bantam chicken, a mean little bird that would go after her on her aunt's farm. Rachel hated that bird to death as it would strut around the yard, cackling and pecking at anyone or thing that got in its way. And Jacob Ben-Israel reminded her of that hated bird.

Rachel followed Jacob as he pulled her towards a table that was behind the partition. Rachel glanced back at the unconscious Finn, praying that by some miracle, he would wake up. Jacob gently pulled a chair out and pushed Rachel down on it and sat a bowl of fresh fruit salad in front of her.

"Jacob, I can't eat the fruit if my hands are bound." Rachel stated, hoping that he would relent and cut the cuffs off of her, freeing her hands.

Shaking his head in response, "Nice try my dear, but no. I can't risk you leaving me at the altar now, can I? And you are perfectly able to eat the fruit the with provided fork, since it only takes one hand to use. No eat. You and I have a very big day and night ahead of us," Jacob commanded, wiggling his eyebrows at his last statement. Rachel blanched realizing what he meant, but started to nibble on the fresh fruit, because she was going to need all the strength the had to try get both her and Finn out of this situation. Watching him shovel cereal sloppily in his mouth, Rachel hoped that Jacob had a soft side and would she would at least be able to save Finn.

"Jacob, I know you love me very much," Rachel said coyly, relying on her acting skills, "and you would never want to intentionally hurt me, right? Well, Finn Hudson is a very good friend and it would devastate me if anything happened to him, and then I would be so very sad on our wedding day. Can you like drop him off at a firehouse or something so that he can get medical attention, please." Rachel batted her eyelashes and gave Jacob her best Bambi eyes, hoping he would follow her wish.

Rachel watched as he place his hand over hers in an attempt to soothe her, but only made her skin crawl. "Rachie, I am a pacifist and I hate violence, but Finn Hudson is the exception to my rule. He needs to be out of both of our lives for good. I made a promise that he would join his dearly departed father and mother, and it looks like I'm keeping that promise to them." Jacob had a sickening grin on his face that made Rachel want to retch.

Tears instantly sprang to her eyes realizing that everything was hopeless. Rachel wanted to desperately just give in to Jacob, but she was Rachel Barbra Berry and she never gave up! She was just going to have to go along and play this sick game of Jacob's and use all her skills in hopes of getter her and Finn out of this.

As she finished her fruit in silence, Jacob set a glass of iced water in front of her with a straw, and Rachel greedily sucked it up. Her throat still hurt from earlier. Then Jacob puller her up and brought the wedding dress over. If Rachel had thought it was atrocious before, it was a hundred times worse up close. The tulle and satin were as stiff as wood, and Rachel knew from experience on Wicked it would be awful to wear.

"I'm going to change out your flexi-cuffs my dear, so that you can dress yourself. We have to keep some traditions alive, like the groom not seeing the bride in her dress. Anyway, I'm going to go put on my tux while you dress, and then we can be wed. I was ordained a minister over the internet, so I don't have to worry about having someone come in. Isn't that great! Anyway, I'm going to secure you to the chuppah and you just need to call me when you're ready. I've taken the liberties to get your favorite cosmetics and hair paraphernalia, I'm sorry you'll have to do this yourself, but I thought it would be best. You'll still be the perfect goddess anyway." With that, Jacob led Rachel to the chuppah and changed her restraints, kissed her hair again and walked behind the partition.

Rachel fought with the god awful dress, crying as she did. This was not what she would have anticipated her wedding day to be. Rachel had been dreaming of a simple wedding with Finn in a fines suit, and she in a simple but elegant gown, maybe having the ceremony in Lima. She cried knowing that that dream was never going to happen. She just didn't feel strong anymore. Looking at Finn, she could swear he was getting paler and weaker with each passing hour. She could feel it in her heart that he was, they were that connected.

Drying her eyes on the awful skirt, Rachel started to apply her make-up and do her hair up. Staring at her reflection in the small plastic mirror Jacob had provided, she saw how defeated she was. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her skin, pale and dry. For a man that claimed to know her and love her, how did Jacob not see this? Glancing at Finn, she smiled knowing how in-tune he was to any change in her appearance or demeanor. If that didn't mean something, then Rachel didn't know what did.

Finishing up, she called for Jacob begrudgingly, but heard him call out, "In a minute, I'm in the middle of four connect four games on the internet, and I have to win all of them to advance onto the next round in the tournament!"

Rachel stared incredulously at the partition, her pride slightly wounded, even though he was her crazy stalker, that a game of connect four took precedent over her! Watching Finn as she waited, she could have sworn she saw his arm move slightly and his leg too. Shaking her head, she just passed it on as the dim light playing tricks on her.

A few minutes later, Rachel saw Jacob emerge from the partition in a dove gray tuxedo, complete with light grey ruffled shirt and dark grey cummerbund and bowtie. Rachel was speechless. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing, and as he walked up to her and took her hand, that was when all hell broke loose.

**Everyone needs to be thankful my husband was having to make campaign calls, or I never would have had the computer for the evening. Hope you all enjoy.**


	21. Hell Breaks Loose

Finn's head throbbed; his arms and legs were no longer bound together. Trying to remember, the last thing he did remember was looking around a partition with his gun drawn and hearing shuffling behind him, and before he could respond blackness overtook him.

Now he felt someone releasing his legs and arms, allowing them to fall to the floor, relieving the burn in his muscles from having his arms and legs in a pulled back in position. A minute later, he felt cool water flowing over the back of his head, offering a little relief from the fiery throb that came from the back. Then small fingers were gently probing what Finn had to guess was a cut or gash on the back of his head. Was this Rachel? She had been bound and unconscious when he entered, did she get herself free? Instinctually, Finn felt his chest puff slightly in pride knowing that the training he had made her go through with the Bieste had done some good. Still, she needed to save herself and get out of her instead of worrying about him. He felt her hands on his shoulder and her small grunt as she pulled him over onto his back, and felt her small fingers on his carotid artery, checking his pulse. Even in this dire circumstance, she was still trying to make sure he was okay, and by the sound of her gasp, it sounded like he wasn't in a good way.

He then felt her soft lips on his, and no matter how badly he wanted to kiss her back, his lips just wouldn't listen to what his brain was demanding them to do. When he felt the coolness of the air on his lips, he realized she had pulled back, and then he heard her soft, raspy whisper, her breath warm on his lips, "I love you Finn, please wake up baby…please. I need you." He felt her move his arms and then Rachel snuggle under them and into his chest, her warmth radiating through him. He wanted to scream at her to run, save herself, but again, his mouth wouldn't listen to his brain. Then he heard her soft snores as she continued to snuggle deeper into him. Her rhythmic snoring relaxed Finn, causing him to feel drowsy, and eventually sleep, with the petite brunette in his arms.

Finn was jostled awake by feeling Rachel ripped from his arms and heard the distinct scream of none other than Jewfro at Rachel, "How could you?" Instinctually, Finn's fingers flexed to grab her arms, and then shock took over realizing what he had done, since he had essentially been paralyzed since coming too.

Finn listened to Jewfro and Rachel talk, neither of them seeing his fingers move, and he knew he would use this to his advantage when the time was right. He conditioned himself to continue taking shallow breaths and stay still while he listened to Rachel and Jewfro talk. He heard Rachel try begging Jewfro to take him to a fire station to receive medical attention for his head. Finn wanted to shake his head; God, she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. He didn't think his heart could swell with anymore pride or that he could love her anymore than he did at that moment.

Staying still, Finn heart both of them walk off to his left, and then heard the scraping of chairs on the concrete floor and more conversation. He couldn't make out what they saying, their voices were low and Finn's head still throbbed, making it hard to totally concentrate. At least with them away from him, Finn could focus on the situation and evaluate his condition.

Finn knew he had a concussion, how bad of one; he wasn't sure since he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. His breathing was shallow and rapid, he needed to slow it down and breathe deeply. His arms and legs seemed to be fine, bound, but fine, nothing broken or cut. His head though, besides the possible concussion, Finn was sure he had a gash on the back of his head, remembering Rachel touching it gently.

Satisfied with his self-assessment, Finn focused on the situation at hand; Jewfro's wedding day to Rachel. From what Finn remembered before being knocked out, there was a wedding dress hanging from the ceiling, and from what Mike had profiled, Jewfro was going to pull out all the stops, so a tuxedo for himself and all the stops for the "ceremony." It was probably going to take place under that arbor that had been erected and decorated. Finn opened his eyes for the first time, really looking at the area from his location. Unfortunately, when his eyes opened to the light of the room, everything was extremely blurry and seemed to move about. Closing his eyes again, Finn focused on getting himself calm and centered. Years of hunting and sniping for the Marines taught him how to calm down and visualize the area and situation. It was second nature to Finn.

Breathing slowly, deepening his breaths and focusing on his breathing and heart rate, Finn calmed himself down, his head becoming clearer, thinking easier. Jewfro must have taken Finn's 22 Glock, because it had been drawn when he was ambushed, but taking stock of himself, he felt his small 9 mm still hidden in his boot and this folding kabar in his waistband. So he had two weapons on him, one with only six shots and the other that was for up close and personal combat that Finn was definitely planning on. Finn had extra clips for this Glock, but with no Glock, they weren't much use, and he didn't have any extra for his 9 mm. He was going to have to be very smart and frugal with the shots he took.

He was going to have to free his wrists and ankles first, or any plans he made would be a moot point. Finn was thankful that Jewfro didn't know what he was doing because he really sucked on binding ankles and wrists. Finn looked through slitted eyes to make sure Rachel and Jewfro were no were in the vicinity, and seeing everything clear, he moved his arms slowly, pulling the folded knife out of his waistband and from under his shirt and flipping it open with a flick of his wrist. There wasn't enough slack in the cords for Finn to pull the blade up and slice the cord, so he positioned the cord on the handle and snapped the blade down, cutting it that way and freeing his wrists. Finn quickly worked on untying his ankles and then proceeded to retie the cords around his individual wrists and ankles so that they appeared to still be bound.

Listening carefully, he could still hear Jewfro talking to Rachel, and in the distance, he heard the whirl of helicopter propellers, in particular, Chinooks. From the sound, they were flying low, possibly searching for Rachel or the "gunmen" from yesterday still. Finn was going to use this bit of information to his advantage.

Suddenly there was the sound of scrapping chairs from behind the partition, so Finn quickly brought his arms and legs back to their original positions. He watched through slits as Jewfro led Rachel to the arbor and cut her original bindings, but secured her to the arbor and brought over that fucking ugly wedding gown. When Jewfro kissed Rachel on the head with his thin bird lips, it took all the control Finn had not to jump up and pummel him. Finn was never going to allow Jewfro's thin, dry lips to touch Rachel again. Finn knew he wasn't the perfect guy for Rachel, but he was a hell of lot better than that perverted afro haired man that was currently patting Rachel's hair and walking away, whistling.

Finn continued to observe Rachel; she looked so crestfallen and lifeless. She was pale and even from a distance, Finn could tell there was no twinkle in her eye, her smile was as fake as the plastic flowers that surrounded her. Hatred for Jewfro coursed through Finn's veins; he had stolen the spark from a shining star, leaving nothing back blackness. Soft sobs from Rachel broke Finn from his hate-filled trance as he saw her shoulders shake as she tried to control her sobs. It broke Finn's heart listening to the sharp sobs escape from her lips. He watched her step out of her clothes and started pulling on that white monstrosity that had been chosen for her. Finn wanted to chuckle at the curses emitting from the inside of the dress, but as soon as her head popped out of the sea of white and she turned , he instinctually moved his arm and leg to get up, but quickly stopped himself. He watched as she wiped her eyes on the skirt of the dress, and finished getting ready while he ached to take her in his arms and comfort her.

He heard her call to Jewfro that she was ready, Finn started to slowly reach for the gun he had moved to his waistband earlier. Of all the things though he could hear in response to Rachel saying she was ready was the nasally voice of her captor telling her to hold on! Hold on! The idiot was playing Connect 4 on the internet for some tournament, while the woman he had been obsessing over, kidnapped and was now forcing to marry him was waiting, tied up to an arbor! Finn knew he wasn't the smartest man around, but even he knew how dumb Jewfro was being.

Suddenly he heard footsteps making their way to the arbor, and saw the slight man wearing a tux straight out of "That 70's Show." It was ridiculously funny looking, until Finn caught sight of the outline of his Glock under the tight fitting jacket. Finn glanced around with his eyes, making sure there was nothing else that Jewfro could use as a weapon, and since in looked like the only things that was available was the plaster pedestal, Finn wasn't too worried.

As Jewfro turned his back to Finn and positioned Rachel for the ceremony to begin, Finn swiftly raised himself to a steady position and took aim with his revolver. Firing all six shots in rapid succession, Finn hit his target, the opposite, plywood covered window, sending all six bullets through the wood, causing splinters to fly everywhere.

Finn heard Rachel and Jewfro both scream as the popping sound reverberated throughout the concrete room and the smell and residue of gunpowder filled the area, causing Jewfro and Rachel to cough. Using the distraction, Finn charged at Jewfro, tackling him to the ground. As he rose up, fist clenched, ready to throw a punch, Finn was momentarily distracted by Rachel screaming, "Finn!" Her voice automatically pulled his eyes to her where he saw fear in her eyes.

As he turned back to Jewfro, Fin was met with the feel of cold metal slamming into the side of his head. Stunned from the unexpected hit, Finn fell off of the smaller man as he saw sparks in front of him, and not the good kind either.

Shaking his head and feeling blood trickle down the side of his head, Finn got to his feet and literally growled like a mad wolf, "You're finished Jewfro! I'm not gonna let you hurt Rachel anymore!"

"Really Hudson, I've already knocked your ass out and I have Rachel, so I think in most books, which means that I win. Plus, I have your gun and you're such a bad shot, you missed me all six times and the shots went through the plywood over there." Jewfro motioned with his head as he roughly grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Wrong. There are Chinooks circling this area, and after your little "distraction" yesterday, police always increase their presence by three fold in any area where automatic gunfire is heard, and your little recording was that of automatic gunfire. So Chinooks and added patrol heard my shots, just like I planned, and they're coming to investigate. They should be here anytime, and that means your time is over. You won't have Rachel as your bride, but maybe some big burly guy named Pincher in prison would like you to be his bitch."

Finn watched as what he said sunk into Jewfro. He saw the grip loosen ever so lightly on the gun, and the gun that had been trained on Rachel dropped slightly. Finn would have made a grab for it, but Jewfro knew something about guns, because the safety was off and with it still trained on Rachel, Finn wasn't going to take a chance of it going off.

Even though his head still throbbed, he could hear the movement on the outside and saw the plywood he had shot up move ever so slightly and a small camera was lowered into the room. Knowing all they could see were Jewfro's and Rachel's back and Finn was facing the camera with his kabar out , he was going to have to use his voice to let LAPD know what exactly was going on, "Rachel are you okay? Jewfro, you aren't showing much love for your lady if you have a gun pointed at her."

Finn watched as he started to lift the gun away from Rachel and at him, and that's when LAPD SWAT decided to make an entrance, storming in through the windows, causing mass chaos. Finn took full advantage and took a flying tackle at Jewfro again as the gun clattered across the floor and both men sliding. Now unarmed, Finn couldn't control his anger anymore and landed multiple punches to Jewfro's face. Finn was sure that he had caused some type of head trauma to Jewfro, but just to make sure, Finn reared his head back and head butted him so hard, he heard cracking. By then he felt arms forcibly pulling him off of the smaller man, but as his tunnel vision widened he heard Rachel's sobs.

Finn could now feel more blood flowing from a now busted forehead, but didn't care. Walking over to Rachel, who was now standing beside a female officer, and still wearing that awful dress, but was covered in a blanket. Finn knew the police were going to request his presence, but he needed to make sure that she was okay, that she was truly safe.

Rachel was looking down, her lips quivering, as Finn took his finger and gently lifted her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. He stared into her beautiful deep eyes and saw the fear in them. Softly, still looking deep into her eyes, he softly whispered, "You're safe now Rach. He isn't going to hurt you or scare you anymore. No more bodyguards. You get your life back." Finn knew that as he said those words, he would be leaving Rachel's life. He had done his job.


	22. Finntervention

Rachel was shaking as Finn lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Blood was covering his face from the gash on his forehead and the hit he took to his temple. She was so intent on making sure he was okay and the electricity that coursed through her from his fingers to her chin straight to her heart that she didn't even hear what he was saying to her. All she could do was stare into his eyes and know that everything was going to be okay and they would have their fairy tale ending.

She cupped his cheek in and felt him nuzzle closer to her hand. She gently caressed his cheek, wiping some of the blood away from his face. Mesmerized by Finn and his heroics and all of the emotions he brought out in her, Rachel started to stand on her tip-toes and lean into him to give him an appreciative kiss when a sudden, "Dude!" broke her trance. Rachel looked to see a Mohawk quickly approaching them, and even though she was glad to see Puck was okay, she was ready to put him back in the hospital by throttling him for ruining her moment with Finn.

Rachel noticed that Puck was followed by two police officers and two EMTs. Rachel's attention was drawn back to Finn when she heard him sigh and saw his broad shoulders drop dejectedly. The older female officer and EMT came over to Rachel and slowly grabbed her elbow, guiding her away from Finn. Confused, Rachel looked to Finn for understanding and heard a tone that he would use if he was explaining something to a child, "Rachel, they're taking you to get checked out and take down your initial statement. This is all protocol. Puck is going with you. I'm going to be going with the other officer and EMT. They're going to get my statement and question me as well as stitch me up. After they get everything sorted out, I won't be around anymore for you Rach. I've done my job."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but nothing would come out. She was too hurt and angry by Finn's statement, "I won't be around anymore for you Rach. I've done my job." Even though her mouth refused to move, her brain was screaming, _What do you mean your done! I love you and you love me and we have to live happily ever after! You can't leave me again Finn Hudson!_ But Rachel's mouth remained open is shock, her eyes showing the devastation she felt as Finn walked away with the officer and medic, refusing to look at her, leaving her with Puck, the officer and medic.

After being checked out by the medic, it was determined that she was dehydrated and had some deep tissue bruising from the flexi-cuffs that Jacob had used, so she was admitted into the hospital to receive fluids intravenously and observation. A detective arrived after she had been admitted and took Rachel's statement on what had happened, leaving when he was finished. That left Rachel alone with Puck, and she was determined to get answers from him.

Rachel looked at Puck hard while she tried to formulate the questions she needed the answers to. She saw Puck start to squirm, uncomfortable under her intense stare and finally stared back at her and asked in a knowing tone, "What do you want Berry?"

"Why is Finn leaving me?"

"Do you want the God's honest truth or the truth that just won't hurt as bad?" Rachel just stared at Puck fiercely, sending him her answer.

Puck pointed his finger at Rachel, "Just to forewarn you. I really don't handle hysterically crying females well. The God's honest truth is that Finn loves you so much that one, he doesn't think he deserves to love anyone or be loved in return. Two, Finn feels that you are more intense and better than him, and you deserve someone like that, your equal. Finn doesn't feel he measures up. You're a big city star, and he is nothing more that a country boy that went into the military. And third, my boy is just plain scared out of his wits. He's never experienced emotions like this before and he doesn't know how to handle it. No one has loved him as intensely as you do, and he's never loved anyone as intensely as he loves you and it freaks him out. This is a man that can deal with being shot at by a 50 cal, and put his own life on the line, but he can't deal with the intense emotions that come with dealing with a 5'2" dynamo that is you Berry."

"So he's just going to leave me, even though he knows how much I love and need him?" Tears were threatening to spill as Rachel spoke.

"Unfortunately, as of right now, yes. But if the crew and I have anything to say about it, he'll be back here with you. Berry, you are the best thing to ever and I mean ever happen to Finn. Women have always taken advantage of him. In high school, his only girlfriend tried to pin her pregnancy on him, and he was still a virgin! For him to admit he loves you is a huge deal, trust me. Anyway, Sue and I are putting together a plan to have Finn see the error of his way, or at least shove his nose in it until it gets through his thick skull." Rachel looked at Puck who had a gleam in his eye. Even though he was a former police officer, and now part of an upstanding security force in LA, Rachel could see the evil, badass genius in Puck's smirking face.

Wanting to change the subject a little bit, Rachel asked her next question, "Do you know how Finn is, physically? Jacob gave Finn a pretty bad concussion, and then hit him with a gun."

"They transported him to the county hospital to take care of him, since he is currently under police custody. He ended up losing consciousness on the way to the hospital. It seems adrenaline and fear for your safety and honor caused him to become conscious and stay that way to save you. They used three staples to close up the gash in the back of his head and stitched up his temple. He was also extremely dehydrated so they are pushing fluids on him. He had a level three concussion and is still unconscious. He isn't in a coma though since he is responding to stimuli. They just reported to Sue that with three massive hits to the head, his body is just forcing him to be still so his brain can heal. The police can't get his statement or question him until he wakes up, so he is in the jail section of the hospital."

"So they're treating him like a criminal, when he is actually the hero?" Seeing Puck shrug, Rachel's concern for Finn increased ten fold. He was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and under guard because of her. Tears started falling as she asked Puck her next question, "Can I see him when I'm released?"

Her tears fell harder with a shake of Puck's head, "No can do Berry. Right now Finn is being treated as a suspect until all things are sorted out, and that means no visitation except for family, which is right now Sue."

"What's to sort out? Finn saved me from my crazy stalker that kidnapped me! Finn was injured trying to save me! Jacob maimed him!"

Puck looked at her like she was clearly confused and decided to explain everything to her like she was a young petulant child, "Berry, Finn assaulted Jewfro in front of most of LAPD's SWAT. When they had everything under control, Finn had to head butt the dude. Not that I don't think Jewfro had that coming or even worse, but now it is up to the prosecutor's office to decided if he should be charged with assault. Whether they do or not is up to them, after they read all of the statements from the witnesses and officers as well as looking at the evidence."

Rachel stuck out her lower lip and pouted, "Finn's a hero. He's my hero."

"I know princess, I know. But there isn't anything we can do for him right now." With that Puck got up and went to sit outside, giving Rachel some privacy.

Rachel laid her head back on the plastic hospital pillow and sighed. What should have been a happy day was ending up being her gloomiest. Rachel should be with Finn right now, planning their future together, but instead she was worrying that the prosecutors may take him away from her because he had stepped in to save her. And he said he was leaving her.

All she wanted to do was cry because of the situation she and Finn were in, but if there was one thing the Finn and the prosecutor's office had yet to learn was that Rachel Barbra Berry fights for what she wants. Grabbing the phone off the side table, she punched in Mercedes' number and told her manager to get her Kurt's asses down to the hospital with her lawyer in tow.

Finn laid his head back, careful of the staples that were holding his gash together. Luckily his hair was already short, so the hospital shaving it didn't bother him. The doctor's had offered him Vicodin for the pain, but Finn refused. The detective had come in and taken Finn's statement and questioned him also. Satisfied with what Finn said for the time being, the detective released Finn from police custody, but not from the hospital. Finn hadn't realized, until a nurse said something, that he had been unconscious for three days, as she talked about the scary lady with the track suit coming in everyday and barking orders at the staff.

Finn watched the door warily, and then saw Sue enter in her always dramatic fashion. "Hey Coach Sylvester. The nurse said you've been coming up here everyday waiting for me to wake up. Are you actually growing a heart?"

"No, just being a good commander, because all good military men know you don't leave a man behind, and I'm not going to leave you behind in this hospital by yourself. You don't deserve that, and I know you won't let that little diva come visit you, so here I am. I told Puck to keep her away, since I know you don't want her here, do you Hudson?" Sue asked pointedly, already knowing Finn's answer.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked with interest in Rachel's well being, concern flooding his eyes since he couldn't quiet remember what she was like when she was taken away by the medic.

"She's fine. Puck reported and said she was kept for twenty-four hours of observation, and they pushed fluids since she was dehydrated. Other than that, she is physically fine. Emotionally though, that's a whole other can of worms. When Puck last reported in, he was ready to handcuff Berry to keep her home since she is bound and determined to find you and convince you that you're wrong for leaving." Sue studied Finn, reading his reactions to her words. Even in high school, Finn wore his heart on his sleeve even though he tried to hold everything in. When he was successful, it would end up resulting in a volcanic eruption of anger and many pieces of broken furniture. Sue had first hand experience when he destroyed her Cheerio's copier in a fit of pent up anger.

"Finn, if you love that little thing, they why on God's green earth are you leaving her? She loves you."

"I don't deserve to be loved and Rach deserves to be with someone as great as her. Not some dumb jarhead like me." The self-loathing was palpable. Sue realized that Finn was truly heartbroken, and the girl hadn't done anything. Sue looked into Finn's eyes and saw the love and how hard he tried to keep it down. "Finn, remember when the glee club arrange my sister Jean's funeral?"

"Yea Coach, I sang at it, why?"

"Do you remember my eulogy that Will had to read because I couldn't? Do you remember how I said Jean and I were connected?"

Finn whispered "Tethered" as he realized what she was getting at, and he started to shed tears that he had kept in for a long time.

"Finn you and your lovely mother were tethered and when she was killed, it was snapped, causing you to hurt immensely, But you see Finn, you're lucky, God has given you another tether. You are Rachel are linked. You're just too afraid to admit it. Too afraid that it will be severed and snap back on you again, except this time, you're the one trying to break it. Finn you know that you and Rachel are tethered don't you? You can almost feel her all the time, can't you?"

Finn wanted to shrink under Sue's steady gaze. He felt like she was in his head, picking out all of the things he had been trying to hide from himself. Wanting to change the subject, Finn looked at Sue and asked, "When am I getting out of here?"

"As soon as they can take those staple out and do a CAT Scan that comes back okay. I heard the nurse say the staples may be coming out tomorrow, and as slow as they are around here, I'd say you can probably go home in the next three days."

"Great, so can you leave so I can be alone for awhile. Don't you need to be running my company right now?" Finn asked a little snarkily.

He watched as Sue held up her hands in a defensive posture. "Fine Frankenteen. I'll get out of what's left of your hair, but we aren't done with our conversation. I'll send Puck over with a few things later." With that, Sue walked out of the room, leaving Finn to himself. Closing his eyes, Finn thought about what Sue had said as he fell asleep.

Three days later, Puck was wheeling Finn out of the hospital and to Puck's awaiting truck. Finn climbed in as Puck threw Finn's bag in the back. "So man, how's it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"Okay, at least I'll get better food." Looking down, Finn saw a manilla envelope with his name on it and the return address indicating it was from the prosecutor's office "What the hell is this Puck?" Finn asked as he picked it up. He immediately saw that it had already been opened. Looking at Puck with a cocked eyebrow the Mohawk one just shrugged. "Since I know you already read it Puck, what's it say?"

"Word for word of the cliff notes version?" Puck got his answer by a growl coming from Finn. "From looking at all the evidence, statements from witnesses and a meeting with Jason Haas, Esq. the Los Angeles County Prosecutor's Office will not be persuing any charges against Finn C. Hudson. It was deemed that all of his actions were in self-defense or done to protect his client, one Rachel B. Berry."

"Really?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah dude. I don't know who the lawyer was, but he helped in pushing them for no charges." Finn had been so busy looking at the paperwork in the envelope, when he looked up, they weren't at 24 Elite, but at Brittany and Artie's house.

"What are we doing here?"

"A little celebratory cookout, come on" Puck was grabbing Finn's stuff when Finn grabbed his arm.

"Is she gonna be here?" Puck shook his head as they waked out to the backyard.

Finn was greeted by his friends. Beers were passed around and burgers and brats were sizzling on the grill. Finn was relaxing, talking to Mike, but his mind kept wandering to a petite, brunette star that had made it her life goal to make him happy. Shaking her picture out of his head, Finn refocused on whatever it was Mike was saying.

Standing to grab another beer, Finn noticed that everyone was now along the edge of the patio, while Finn and Mike were still in the middle. Looking back at his chair, he saw that Mike had now moved to the edge also. Finn was now surrounded by all of his friends, and they all had serious looks on their faces. Finn knew he was now the center of one of their "interventions." Why did Brittany like to watch A&E so much?

Looking at the blond, Finn's fears were confirmed, "Finn, welcome to your party and to your "Finntervention" Brittany said with extreme seriousness.

"What the hell…?"

"The fact that all of us are tired of you denying yourself the one basic thing you've needed for a long time, and are now denying it and throwing it away!" Finn's eyes widened since Brittany was now yelling at him, and she never yelled. She was actually panting she was so upset, that Finn watched as Artie rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"What am I denying and throwing away? What is so important that all of you think you need to step into my life for it?" Finn knew the answer, but just wanted to be the jerk for a bit instead of the good guy.

Finn watched as his friends parted like the Red Sea revealing Burt, his step-dad, and before Finn could even ask what the hell Burt was doing there. Burt answered, "Love! you think headed kid!" Finn's eyes widened in shock as his step-dad walked towards him, stopping until they were almost nose to nose. "Finn your mother would be extremely upset if she were here and realized that you were throwing the love of a woman away. Now I know you are a very stubborn man, you take after Chris in that aspect, but even your dad didn't walk away from the love of the right woman, your mom. He could have just left her for basic training and never looked back, but he knew the love he had for your mom was special, so he took that chance, even though there was that possibility of heartache. Why can't you Finn? Are you really that afraid? Your mom had every reason to shy away from love after losing your dad, and she did for a few years, but then she finally decided to take a chance on my love, and even with all the shit that happened, we were happy and in love, all the way to the end." Finn watched Burt catch his breath and looked into his eyes, trying to see if what he said had sunk into Finn's thick head. Seeing that Finn was still being stubborn, Burt continued, "Finn, that little girl loves you with everything she has. Hell, I even noticed it when she showed up at the house. Finn, it's also obvious how much you love Rachel. When you walked into the house and saw her standing there, it was like you lit up from the inside out. You just can't back away because you're scared. You're a fuckin' Marine Finn, the toughest, the best, so honor that and stop retreating boy! You love Rachel and Rachel loves you, so be together and finally be happy Finn! You deserve it; we all think you deserve it!" Burt said motioning to all of Finn's friends.

As Finn was about to speak, he felt his arms pulled behind him and heard the metallic click of handcuffs. "What the hell?" Finn yelled as Puck emerged from behind him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"We aren't done here lover boy, but since I know you won't go willingly, I was nominated to take you to a secret location since I'm the only one here that is physically able to handcuff you. Plus I'm just a badass. Now don't fight, you're gash will open up and I'm not having blood all over the interior of my truck."

Finn wanted to smash Puck's face in, and it must have been obvious because he heard Puck say rather softly, "You can punch me if you still hate me after I take you to this place. I don't think you'll want to though." Finn just sat in silence with his jaw clenched and stared at the passing highway. As they started to pull off onto an exit ramp, Finn noticed the sign, "Why are we in Pasadena?"

"Because I'm takin you to the Rose Parade you dipshit!" Finn glared at Puck and saw his friend shrink back, "Sorry…anyway I want to say this before we get to where we are going, stop closing yourself off to Berry dude. I started to see the old Finn when you were with her. I saw you smile and laugh and relax, something you haven't done in three years. I mean I know she is small, talks a lot, is intense and can be really annoying, but for some reason, all of that works for you, and you need her dude. Don't blow it dude. We all see it, even Burt. That's why he flew out here to try to talk some sense into you."

Finn could hear the "you dumbass" in his voice as he talked, and if Finn was going to be totally honest with himself, Puck was right; but even if Puck was right, Finn just couldn't risk being destroyed again.

Almost as if Puck had been reading Finn's mind, he heard a softer tone come from his Mohawked friend, "She isn't going to hurt you dude. The girl may be a diva and self-centered, but she loves you more than anything. You just can't throw that away. Bieste told me Berry is just kinda existing right now. She just spends her days answering questions from Mercedes and sits on the couch. She asks Bieste about how you are doing, but that's it. She isn't doing anything else." Finn could feel Puck eye him as he processed the information.

Pulling into a driveway, Finn looked at 1950's style modern ranch that was nestled in among trees. Following the driveway, Finn's eyebrows knitted in confusion, he didn't know anyone that lived in Pasadena.

Puck parked the truck and jumped out and ran around to Finn's side, helping him out and unlocking the cuffs. Finn rubbed his wrists and looked at Puck expectantly. Puck pointed towards the front door and said, "Go ahead."

Walking along the stone sidewalk, Finn placed his hand on the handle and let out a shaky breath, it was now or never. Pushing the handle down, Finn opened the door and stepped into the cool, tiled foyer. Glancing around, Fin took a step and heard the voice say, "What are you doing here?"

**One more chapter after this folks! **


	23. Deserve or not deserve

Rachel was lounging on the couch watching Grease. She could so see herself and Finn being Danny and Sandy. As Sandy started singing, Hopelessly Devoted To You, Rachel started to sing along, since she was so devoted to Finn. She missed him with all her heart. She missed their talks about everything and nothing. She missed standing at the sink washing the breakfast dishes with him. She actually missed her daily briefings with him on what was happening during the day and how he was handling it. Her withdrawal from his touch was _excruciating_. The feather touches of when he was letting her know he was there, the secure open palm on the small of her back, guiding her, large rough hands running through her hair as he kissed her hungrily. His soft lips molding with hers as his warm tongue explored her. She missed his voice, and the self-assured way he talked, but when he was unsure or sad she loved the waiver in his tone showing his vulnerability. She missed seeing the light in his eyes when he decided living was better than just existing. Seeing the shimmer in his whiskey eyes made her light up. She missed his clownish joking and teasing and the smirk with dimples that would follow. She missed how his body enveloped hers whether they were hugging, sleeping together, or making love; she felt surrounded in love.

Even though she had moved rather quickly for safety reasons, she had cried a little when everything was packed up and the house was bare. She had stood in the kitchen remembering all the good times she had had in the house, and a lot of those included Finn in them, but most of all she remembered the transformation Finn had gone through in her house, from a man that's single-minded goal was to protect her, to a man that started living and loving again.

Wiping away the tears that had formed, Rachel heard the roar of Puck's truck in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be here; he was getting Finn from the hospital and taking him to a party. When she heard the front door open, she stood up and started walking slowly towards the front, knowing in her heart it wasn't Puck, but _him_. She could feel his presence. Seeing him standing in the doorway, a baseball cap covering his stitches, she couldn't stop her mouth from saying, "What are you doing here?"

She saw his mouth move, but nothing came out, and saw the love and hurt pass over his face. Feeling bold, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest and looked directly into his eyes, "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I…um…Puck…oh fuck…um…okay… Puck pretty much forced me into his truck and drove me here and told me that I wasn't leaving until you and I worked things out because I _do_ deserve love and you." Rachel could hear the embarrassment in Finn's voice of being forced to do something he didn't want to do. As he said it, they both heard the loud roar of Puck's trucking backing out, leaving Finn there with no quick exit. Looking at him and how pale he had gotten she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room and gently pushed him down onto the couch.

Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a Gatorade that was left over from when he was still living with her, opened it and handed it to him while she sat down primly next to him on the couch, suddenly very nervous at being so close to him. She had no idea what to say to Finn, since he was forced to come to her, not because he wanted to. It hurt, a lot. "Do you want me to call a cab for you, since you don't want to be here with me?" Rachel offered, each word slicing at her heart.

She saw the stunned expression on Finn's face, "What! No, no, it's not that I don't want to be with you Rach, it's just that…it's just that I don't think I _deserve_ to be with you."

Rachel couldn't believe Finn had just said that to her, "You don't _deserve_ to be with me! Finn Hudson, what in the hell is wrong with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Nothing Rach, I'm just a realist, and in the real world, you and I don't belong together." As she watched him get up and start to the front door, she had to find some way to make him stay.

"Wait Finn! Let me at least make you some dinner, please?" Rachel pleaded hoping that changing to subject to his favorite subject, food, would make him stay a little longer.

"It's okay Rach, I had a burger at the party before Puck grabbed me, and hospital food just plain sucks, but they fed me a decent meal today too. You don't have to do anything Rach. I'll just call a cab and back to headquarters and grab a bite on the way."

"Stay Finn, let me make you some dinner, please. We can make it together, just like old times. It'll be fun, besides; I've really missed you washing dishes." Rachel tried to keep her tone light, but she could hear a touch of desperation tinge her voice.

"I'm not sure…." She watched as Finn's eyes kept darting between her face and the door, clearly not sure what to do.

"Just stay, I'll fix you some Chicken Parm with my famous garlic bread. You know _you_ can't resist my garlic bread." She was trying to be coy, and praying that her desperation for him to stay was well hidden. She looked at him through her eyelashes, her lips forming a soft pout as her thumb stroked the skin of his forearm, electricity moving through their contact.

She heard his heavy sigh and hid her smile, knowing he was going to relent and allow her to make him dinner. "Fine Rach. You had me at your garlic bread, come on, show me where this new kitchen is at." He held his hand out for her, and as she grabbed it, she couldn't hide her smile anymore. Smiling her million watt smile at the man that deserved it, she led him to her new kitchen.

Grabbing the ingredients she needed, she put Finn to work pounding out the chicken and mixing up the breading while she started on her homemade sauce and roasting the garlic for her bread. After a few minutes, both of them fell back into the familiar pattern they had when Finn was still living with her. Soon, she started humming songs from Grease, dancing across the kitchen moving from place to place.

"I miss this." Stopping in the middle of the kitchen with two baguettes in her hands, Rachel stared at Finn, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"What did you say?"

Finn cleared his voice and repeated, "I miss this. Helping you cook. Listening to you sing and hum as you cook. The way you dance through the kitchen as you cook, like it was a ballet or something. It's like a show, one that only I got to see every night. I miss it. It made dinner enjoyable, fun."

"We could still have this Finn if you gave up on this silly notion that you don't deserve me." Rachel watched Finn shake his head and go back to doing his prep. After about an hour, Rachel and Finn sat down at the table and ate dinner in relative silence, with Finn eating most of the garlic bread. Rachel smiled as he finished the last piece by stuffing it is in his mouth and giving her a bready smile.

Rachel looked on as Finn drank his iced tea and drew pictures in the sauce left on his plate with his knife. She withheld a chuckle, but loved how he did that. She had asked him once why he did that, and his response was simple, "when you have to sit at a table by yourself for hours on end with nothing to really do but watch people, you learn ways to pass the time, hence sauce drawing was created."

Looking at the time, and seeing how late it was, she covered Finn's hand with her dainty one, stopping his picture of a dog. When he looked up at her, she would swear her heart stopped, the shimmer in his eyes, the crooked smile on his lips, the look of pure love made her forget what she was about to say.

"Rach?"

"Um…oh yea…okay, it's getting late, like ten o'clock do you just want to spend the night and I'll call Puck in the morning to come get you?" she stuttered.

She saw him shake his head and her heart sank, "No Puck. He'll kick my ass for not getting back with you, but yes, I'll spend the night and call a cab in the morning. Where can I sleep tonight?" Rachel wanted to scream that he could sleep with her in her bed, but knew better so she told him the guest bed was up, it just needed linen. As she watched Finn clean up the table, she went to the guest room and started making the bed for him. As she grabbed the comforter to finish off the bed, she could still smell him on it, even after three months. She snuggled with it for a minute, breathing in his scent, memorizing the woodsy smell when she heard, "Rach, where are you?"

"Follow my voice Finn!" after a minute Finn stood in the doorway, looking at the plain room. Rachel nervously pulled back the covers and tried to smooth out non-existent wrinkles. "Well, here's your bed. Sorry the room's plain, but it'll be a bit before I can get painters in and get things decorated properly."

She watched as he crossed the room in three long strides and shuddered as he placed a hand on her waist. "It's fine Rachel. It's just a place for me to rest that isn't a crappy hospital bed. I will say though, this house is very different than your last one."

"Well, it was available, and it reminded me of Frank Lloyd Wright, so I bought it. It does take a bit of getting used to the open concept though." She looked up at him and fought the urge to kiss him. She so wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Pulling out of his grasp, she walked to the door and looked back as he started to undress. He must have known she hadn't moved because he sat down on the bed once he was down to his underwear and held out his arms to her.

"Hey, where's my goodnight hug and kiss?" he teased with a smile playing on his lips. Rachel couldn't refuse him, so she crossed the room to the bed and leaned down circling his shoulders for a hug and leaned down to peck his lips. As her lips met his, she felt his hands snake up to her waist and pull her down until she was sitting on his leg, his tongue tracing her lips until she opened her mouth to allow him access.

She knew that this was in some way very wrong, but also very right. This was what she wanted with Finn. She wanted to feel him, and have him with her everyday. Slowly pulling back, she blushed as she licked her lips, feeling their swollen plumpness. Taking her index finger, she slowly traced Finn's swollen lips, fighting the urge to go back and start sucking on them again.

Pressing her forehead against his, letting their breath mingle together, Rachel let out a raspy, "Finn, we can't do this. If you don't think you deserve to be with me, than I can't go kissing on you, because it only breaks my heart even more."

Caressing his cheek one more time, Rachel got up and ran out the guest room, not daring to look back at Finn, still sitting on the bed, but if she had, she would have seen a very conflicted look on his face.

Rachel kept running to her room and shut her door, trying to get her heart to stop beating like a snare drum. Feeling awful, Rachel threw herself face first onto her bed, just like a five year old and cried for her loss of Finn. Eventually the sobs slowed down and sleep took over, with Rachel curled up, still in her clothes, on top of her bed a hiccupped sob escaping her lips every so often.

Finn sat on the bed; staring at the door and hearing her soft footsteps run through the house, a door slamming shut. He was so ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to fall in love with Rachel, and it hurt so much, because he didn't deserve her. He was just this hick town guy and she was the world's superstar, but there were so many things that just drew him to her; like how she cared so much about people. She wanted everyone to be happy and well off like her, and she always seemed to try to figure out how to do it. She was so loyal to her friends and those that worked for her. Her best friends were her manager and assistant, and she treated them as family. She had treated him as family when she didn't even know him. Only a good, kind and open person would do that. He loved how she tried to see the good in everything; she was definitely a glass half full kind of gal. Finn shook his head as he climbed under the cool, soft sheet that smelled clean and crisp and frowned slightly missing her scent.

As he tried to settle in, he realized he hadn't checked to make sure everything was locked, and besides, his mind was racing with thoughts of Rachel, so sleep wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Walking around the house that seemed to be made more of windows then brick and mortar, Finn checked the doors and windows that would open. He smiled to himself when he saw the window protection had already been installed and new locks were now on the doors.

The last room he hadn't checked was what he assumed was Rachel's bedroom. Quietly opening the door, Finn peered in and saw a soft light illuminate the room from the bedside lamp. When he fully entered the room, he saw her curled up into a small ball on top of her comforter, still in her yoga pants and t-shirt. He smiled at how much she reminded him of a small child, innocent, sweet and believed that everything in the world was good and kind. Shaking his head, Finn went over to the French doors and checked their locks and bolts and the window that was just above her headboard. All were securely locked, so Finn didn't have any worries, but as he looked at a sleeping Rachel, he frowned.

He had done this to her. No matter how much he loved her, he had hurt her badly. Softly pulling her hair back and away from her face, he couldn't hold back and softly kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent of lilacs and citrus. Grabbing the soft, hand crocheted blanket that he knew her grandmother had made her; he covered her and saw her body slightly relax from the warmth of the blanket. Walking silently out of the room and closing the door with no sound, Finn found himself staring at the now closed door.

He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, with images and thoughts of Rachel still playing in his mind. He walked to the kitchen and saw the dirty dishes left over from dinner. Needing something to do, Finn started filling the sink with warm water and soap. As he started cleaning the dishes, he started to quietly sing Edwin McCain's song, "I'll Be" a song that seemed to sum up his relationship with Rachel perfectly. Not realizing how loud he was getting, he started to pour his heart and emotions into the words that seemed to fit him and his feelings for Rachel perfectly, "_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above, And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said, I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life...greatest fan of your life._" Finn finished the song singing loud and clear, knowing that he truly was the greatest fan of Rachel's life, whether they were together or not. She had realized that his love wasn't dead, but she had brought his love and him back to life, no longer just going through life without emotion. Gripping the sink tightly, turning his knuckles white, it killed him to know that he had made a decision that tore him up as much as it did her.

Wiping away tears that spilled from his eyes, he heard a soft clapping coming from behind him. Turning towards the clapping, he saw her standing there, soft light backlighting her, making her appear like the angel she was to him. He couldn't speak though, the emotions overwhelming, if he did, he would just break down even more. He watched as Rachel slowly made her way towards him, and when she reached him, cupped his cheeks and wiped away the tears, and kissing his cheeks.

Finn felt the warmth of her hands, the softness of her kisses and leaned into her, needing that contact. He looked into her eyes and saw all the love she had for him, and he knew that even though she loved him, and he loved her, it couldn't work out. She needed someone that could keep up with her and her amazing life, which wasn't him. Pulling back from her soft touch, Finn took several steps away, turning his head in shame.

That's when he felt it, he forgot for someone so dainty, she packed a punch as her open hand met his cheek. He just stood there, allowing the stinging pain to take over because he knew he deserved it. That was all he would ever deserve was pain and loneliness. He couldn't look up as he heard Rachel yell at him, "Why Finn? Why are you doing this to yourself, to us? I love you damn it! You love me! We can be together forever if you only allowed it!" Even yelling she sounded melodic to his ears.

All he could do is whisper, "I only deserve pain Rach. Everyone I have ever loved has been hurt because of me, even you. Ben-Israel got to you before I could get him. My mom was killed because I couldn't protect her. I don't deserve happiness or the love you give me. Rach, you are this superstar that has the whole world at her feet. You're smart, talented, loving, kind, generous and super sexy. I'm just an old jarhead that only uses his muscles. I'm clumsy as hell. I live a simple life, one that can't accommodate what you are used to. I'm just a Lima Loser who moved onto being an LA Loser. I can't talk to save my life, I'm not very smart outside of the military and I only seem to get the people I love hurt or killed." She gasped involuntarily when she heard just how little he thought of himself. Why couldn't he see how great he was, like all those around him saw?

Finally looking at her he saw anger in her eyes and then felt another slap across his face. This time he responded, "WHAT THE HELL RACH!"

He found her finger in his face, "Finn Hudson, you need to get over it! You didn't cause you mom to be killed, you didn't cause a crazed, nasty stalker to come after me. You did everything in you ability to protect us, but one man can't save the world Finn! You are only human. I'm sorry I slapped you, but God, why are you throwing our happiness and babies away." He held a hand over his stinging skin, as the word babies reverberated through his mind.

_Babies. _For an instant, images flooded Finn's mind. Rachel singing to a small pink bundle. Holding her hand as she gave birth. Watching Rachel grow more beautiful each day as the life insider her grew. Wearing silly party hats to celebrate the first birthday. Him teaching their child to play sports as Rachel looked on happily cheering them on. The idea overwhelmed him with emotion, causing his eyes to drop down to look down at Rachel's flat abdomen.

She must have sensed his thoughts because she shook her head, "No Finn, I'm not pregnant, but if I was, I would be the happiest girl on the face of this earth, because I would be having _your_ baby. Don't you see Finn; you're the only one I want? I've had lots of offers from guys and a few gals in this business, but none of them were for me and I was ok with that. I had my career and my friends, which was enough, but then something happened. I started getting stalked, which is the worst thing that's ever happened to me, but also the absolute _best_ thing to ever happen to me. I called a security agency and they sent over a bodyguard. This tall, hulking, brooding bodyguard that had lifeless whiskey eyes. A man that never smiled, a man who didn't want to be happy, but made sure those around him were. A man who put all others before himself, always. I was hooked. I'd never met anyone who on the outside could be so serious and miserable, but still somehow have an undercurrent of happiness about him. I made up my mind right then and there that I would make you radiate happiness. I may have been a little, loud mouthed starlet who drunkenly declared that she was going to make you happy, but I did, because you started to smile, and those dark lifeless eyes came to life, almost glowing, and you laughed and joked and kissed and loved and made love to that silly starlet. One kiss from you and I realized that my career and my friend were no longer enough. To borrow a line from a movie: _I am not letting you get rid of me._ I _can't _go back to my life before you and I refuse to allow you to go back to a life without me." She paused, letting her words sink in. He still seemed like he didn't believe her, so she continued, reaching out to caress his face.

"You know, I think I'm going to write to the head of 24 Elite, telling him about all my wonderful experience with his company. That bodyguard that I was assigned really went above and beyond his call of duty. He helped me to see what was missing in my life and I know now that I would follow him anywhere, because all I want is to be with him, and when he's not around, I can't be happy, no matter what my friends try to do to cheer me up. I'd also make sure to tell the boss that I'd be willing to give all of this up, move to Lima Ohio and be a hausfrau as long as it meant that I would be with him."

"You'd give all of this up for me? Why?" His voice felt a note of incredulity and Rachel _still_ couldn't believe he was doubting his worth.

"Because I love you," She said simply.

He felt her arms encircle his waist and looked down at her brown eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "I would give up everything as long as I could be with you, even if it meant I lived in that little apartment that you stay in that's at 24Elite. Do you understand Finn, you don't have to deserve me or me you, you just have to love me?"

All he could do was nod his head, because words were escaping him at that moment. Picking her up and setting her on the island, he brought his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that was over three years in the making. All the love he felt, all the denying he had been going through, all the passion she had brought out in him, he conveyed in his kiss. He laced his fingers through her hair, moving her head to where he wanted it so he could deepen the smoldering kiss. Pulling away and looking directly into her soul, all he could here was her soft, sweet voice whisper, "Oh my, I love you too Finn."

Kissing her again, he swore he would never stop. He did deserve her and the happiness and love she brought with her. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered, "I guess you accomplished your mission too, you really have made me _happy_ Rachel Berry."

**A/N: That's it folks. I'm still debating on doing an epilogue, so let me know if you want one or not. This story was inspired by a tweet from Mida212. We were tweeting back and forth about How to Lose… and she commented there needed to be a story were Jacob was a crazy stalker, and literally this story just popped in my head. I also have to thank her for helping me out a lot in general. All the psycho Jacob parts were perfected by her. She does psycho Jacob very well,**

**This has been the most reviewed, alerted and favorited story I have ever had, and it just truly blows me away, because when it comes down to it, I'm a simple writer that likes to write things rather straight forward, so I am humbled by your response.**

**Thank you,**

**Kerri**


	24. The Epilogue

Rachel stood outside the LA County Superior Court flanked by Kurt and Mercedes on one side, with Puck and Bieste on the other. Today was Jacob's sentencing, and she was going to have to make a victim's statement to the judge. This had been a year and a half in the making, and she was ready for it. Looking down at her left ring finger she subconsciously rubbed it, missing the simple ring that had been adorning it.

As the deputies opened the doors, she felt Mercedes give her hand a squeeze and heard Kurt stage whisper, "You tell 'em what for Rachel. Let them know the hell that man put you through."

And almost as quickly she felt Puck whisper against her ear, "Just don't tell them the good that came from you going through that hell either, okay?" She glanced at Puck and Bieste and saw both of them give her thumbs up and small smiles before putting on their work faces and clearing the way for her to enter to courtroom. Rachel sat beside down beside her lawyer as they were sitting behind the prosecution. Rachel only half listened to all the lawyers talk as she kept scanning the room looking for him.

Finally she saw the doors open again and he came in, wearing a three piece suit and holding his motorcycle helmet to his side. Wanting to grin desperately and wave, she withheld those urges and remained composed and aloof, even though she could see Kurt doing all the things she wanted for her.

Then he entered the courtroom wearing jail orange and shackled at the ankles and wrists, he hair no longer an afro, but now a flat top. Rachel wondered how much he liked being bound. Shaking her head, she saw the judge enter from his chamber and the bailiff ask everyone to rise. Standing up, Rachel realized this man was going to put away the man that had tormented her, hopefully for a very long time.

Rachel zoned out a little, trying to stay calm as she felt his brown beady eyes staring at her, while she took comfort knowing that warm whiskey eyes were watching her from the back. Finally, Rachel felt her lawyer lean over and told her it was her time to speak. Standing up and straightening herself out, she confidently went to the witness stand and sat before Jacob Ben-Israel, but her eyes kept wondering back to Finn, who stayed where he was out.

The assistant DA came up and explained what Rachel was doing, "Miss Berry, you are giving a victim's impact statement. You are going to tell the judge what impact the crime against you has had on you and your life. When we are at trial we deal strictly with facts, but since Mr. Ben-Israel has been found guilty, in a victim's impact statement we can deal with feelings. What you say can be taken into consideration by the judge when he makes his decision on sentencing, but this is your time to let it be known how you feel."

Rachel sat there for a minute thinking about everything that had happened starting almost two years ago. Looking again at Finn, she saw his silent, steely resolve giving her the support she needed to relive those memories, so she took a deep breath and started doing what she did best, talking. "Almost two years ago I started getting scary fan mail letters and private pictures of me. At first, it was just letters saying how much he loved me and how I was his favorite actress. Over time, they became more and more obsessive. He started talking about us being together and how he would do anything for me. Pictures starting accompanying the letters too, intimate pictures of me going about my daily life. They scared me so much that I called LAPD, but they didn't really have anything to go on, so Kurt Hummel, my assistant, called 24 Elite, a private security agency. I was so terrified that this person would come into my house that I felt the need to be protected twenty-four hours a day, and because of that, things for me changed. I couldn't go anywhere on a whim, it had to be planned out. I'm known for my personal interaction with fans; I always willingly pose for pictures and will never refuse to sign autographs. Once I had around the clock security, I couldn't interact with my fans like I do, because one of them was out to get me. The letters were bad enough, but then I received a package that had a pen I used to use in New York. It's a very distinctive pen that had sentimental value to me and I hadn't it seen since New York. It was delivered in the same pink package as all the others. That's when I realized how long he had been stalking me, and it scared the crap out of me. I kept replaying all the times I'd interacted with fans in New York, trying to figure out if I could pick out my stalker, but I couldn't. It got to the point where every man I saw, I wondered if he was the stalker. I became so terrified that if it wasn't Kurt or one of my bodyguards, I would almost hide from men. I felt like a prisoner, not being able to do what I wanted to do. I couldn't even have a pool party or go to an event without major security and it alienated me from everyone." She paused, trying to get the strength she needed to go on. She could see Finn out of the corner of her eye, his presence being the rock she needed to lean on.

"One of the worst things was when I received a package that contained a nightgown I wore when I was in _Spring Awakening_. He had cum all over it and sent it to me, claiming he wanted me to see how I made him feel. I passed out; just the disgusting thought of where that nightgown had been and what he wanted to do to me while I was wearing it was enough to make me sick. I don't even know how he got it, wardrobe used to be kept in each actor's dressing room, so he must have been backstage at some point and in my dressing room without my knowing. He was able to get into my house using his magazine connections to set up cameras in various rooms. My house was supposed to be my sanctuary, my safe haven from all this and he watched me going about my daily life for weeks, even watching personal moments between my boyfriend and I. He injured by bodyguard by putting thumbtacks all over his bed and stole a crystal star from my mantle. Once he started threatening my bodyguard it called for a whole new set of security measures, which restricted my lifestyle even more, separating me from the ones I loved."

Rachel finally stopped talking and moving her hands around frantically as she took a long sip of water, calming herself down. Looking back at Finn, she saw him quietly nod his encouragement. Taking a deep breath she continued, "When he took me from my benefit, I was terrified. My benefit has always been such a happy event, one that I've had nothing but fond memories of. Now, it's tainted with the memory of him kidnapping me. I woke up unconscious and bound, with everything hurting. I remember thinking that I was never going to see my fathers again, or my friends and the thought that my final hours might be spent with someone I hated repulsed me. I knew I had to be strong; he had also hurt my bodyguard. The sight of him lying in a pool of blood made me angrier than I'd ever been in my life and it gave me the strength to fight back. I knew I would rather have had him kill me, then be his wife and let him hurt my family and friends anymore than he already has. To this day, I still have bodyguards. I don't feel comfortable without them around. I'm not the same Rachel Berry I was before all of this occurred. I'm more cautious at fan lines and am not as available to them, which kills me, but flashbacks to that basement still haunt me. I've had to move from a house that I loved simply because _he'd_ been there and never again will I live in a house with a basement. Jacob Ben-Israel's obsession has cost me a lot of physical pain and emotional trauma that I still carry with me. I will forever carry the memory of what he has done with me."

After finishing, Rachel sat for moment to collect herself, when Jacob jumped up screaming, "You slut! You were sleeping with your bodyguard! Hudson was just using you! You and I belong together, not him! You're still mine Rachel!" Rachel cowered as three deputies ran and restrained Jacob, pulling him out of the courtroom while he still yelled at her. Trembling now, Rachel looked at the judge with fear once again in her eyes. She saw the judges compassion for what Rachel had just gone through, again, and quietly said, "If it is okay with both the prosecution and the defense lawyers, I'm going to allow Miss Berry to leave the courthouse if she wants." Seeing both sets of lawyers agree with the judge, Rachel almost ran out of the courtroom, wanting to get as far away from it as possible with Mercedes , Kurt, Puck and Bieste following. Once she was outside and sitting on the steps, her façade of strength and confidence cracked and she sat there and just sobbed, not caring if paps or anyone took pictures. She felt eight arms surround her, and despite everything she smiled a little knowing she had the best people the truly cared for her around her.

"Hey Diva, do you want to go home now?" Rachel heard Mercedes ask softly, feeling her wipe tears away with Kurt's starched handkerchief. Nodding her head, she linked arms with Kurt and Mercedes while Puck went to get the car and the Bieste stayed back.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at her home in Pasadena. As they all entered through the garage, Rachel looked at all of them and gave them a small smile. "I want all of you to go home. Rest, relax, have fun, but don't stay here worrying about me. My nightmare is now officially over."

"But Rachel…" Kurt started but didn't finish when Rachel just shook her head.

"24 Elite has the place as secure as Fort Knox. I'm fine here by myself, so go, all of you." She said, looking pointedly at Puck and Bieste. Knowing it was no use to argue with the petite diva, all four left the house, with promises that if anything happened or she got scared she would call them.

Changing into yoga pants and a Reds t-shirt, Rachel went to the kitchen and made herself frozen strawberry lemonade and grabbed a trashy novel and headed to the back patio. Sitting down on the chaise, she allowed the calm, natural backyard to soothe her soul.

He walked in and knew the house was too quiet. He should have heard her singing or humming, but it was dead silent. Concern took over, and he pulled his gun, calling her name out, but not getting any response. Walking through the house he saw the patio doors slightly ajar and caught a glimpse or her red toes tapping a rhythm. Smiling, he slowly reholstered his gun and opened the door and just silently took her in; hair pulled up into a messy bun, reading glasses perched on her nose, _his _Reds shirt tied in a knot at her stomach and yoga pants encasing her legs. She looked like a sexy college librarian. Finn smiled to himself as she was still seemingly unaware of his presence and the fact that he was watching her.

He saw her suddenly look up from the book she was reading and looked at him over the top of her glasses. He felt parts stir, when she gave him that sultry, come hither look while wearing glasses. Her voice, low and a little raspy didn't help matters either, "Why hello Mr. Hudson. What brings you to my patio, disturbing my reading?" Rachel said as she sat her book down and brought herself up into a sitting position.

Shedding his jacket, vest, tie and gun as he walked over to her, Finn sat down at the bottom of her chaise and pulled her into his lap. Rubbing his thumb over her hand, when it landed on her ring, he started to slowly twist it around. "I have good news for you Ms. Berry; very good news." Finn said, sounding authoritative all the while playing with her ring, causing her to smile.

"And what good news is that Mr. Hudson?" Finn saw that Rachel was enjoying this little game as her eyes and voice both sparkled.

Knowing that what he was about to say was important, he grabbed both of her hands encompassing them in his and looked her square in the eye, "Jacob Ben-Israel has been sentenced to two life terms. He has to continue seeing a psychologist for the entire time he is incarcerated. He also must serve a minimum of twenty years before he can even attempt to seek parole. So now this part of your life is over, and you can start fresh with not having to worry about who is out there."

Finn smiled as Rachel went from being a flirt to a little girl giddy with freedom, her eyes welled up with happy tears as she hugged him with all the strength she had, and pulling back she looked him in the eye, "Oh Finn! Are you serious? I'm safe from him? Oh my….I don't know what to do, yes I do." And with that Rachel twisted in Finn's lap and kissed him fiercely. He felt her soft lips nudge his open, and obliged, letting her tongue enter his mouth as he savored her taste, which was of lemons and strawberries.

After several minutes of intense making out and Finn feeling himself grow more and more, she pulled back and smiled at him as she came to another realization, "Wait! That means no more hiding! That means I can announce to the world my best news ever!" Finn laughed as she jumped up and started spinning around with her arms out, reminding him of a little girl. Finally stopping she looked at Finn and pulled him up to be with her as she whispered into his chest, "For six months I've been keeping this a secret, and it's killed me. I've had to remember to take my ring off, and I couldn't just tell everyone how happy I was, but now I can, NO MORE SECRETS!" Rachel yelled as she pulled Finn into a silly dance.

Pulling back, Finn walked over to his jacket and grabbed and envelope out of it and held it just out of Rachel's reach. As she tried grabbing it, he would just hold it higher, loving the sound of her exasperation each time she jumped. Sitting down and huffing her bangs out of her face, she looked at him with her most intimidating look, which only made him laugh seeing how adorable she really was. Sitting down he laid the envelope on her lap as he explained it, "Well, in celebration of you keeping this secret for six months, I have a surprise for you, _Mrs. Hudson._ So open in up and see." Finn said, nudging the envelope in her lap.

He watched as she actually shook the envelope and then tore it open, pouring the contents out onto her lap. As she picked up the paper and two tickets she let out a squeal that was perfect to Finn's ears, and started kissing him all over in thanks.

"I take it a three week delayed honeymoon in Bora Bora at the Pearl Resort is to your liking Mrs. Hudson?"

"Liking?" Rachel asked incredulously, "How about loving, you, Finn Hudson, in nothing but a bathing suit for three weeks with no phones, no running around, no hiding from the public, or families and friends. I'm on cloud nine Finn. This is the best gift ever! When do we leave?"

"In two days Rach. I figured that would be plenty of time for you and Kurt to get all of your things together for the trip."

Finn watched as Rachel's face turned from pure bliss to pure fear, "Rach, what's wrong?" Rachel wasn't answering and Finn was getting concerned. Shaking her lightly, he saw her attention snap back to him, but the look of fear was still on her face.

Looking at him and in a small whisper said, "We are so dead."

Finn was confused. Dead? Jewfro was behind bars for good, he and Rachel were happily married and they didn't have to hide it anymore, so why were they dead? Voicing his confusion, Finn understood immediately with her answer, "Kurt. Kurt is going to kill both of us for denying him the opportunity to design my wedding dress and plan our wedding. He's going to kill us with his hairspray, pick and my five inch stilettos, and then give us both fashionable funerals since he couldn't do our wedding!" By the end of her tiny rant, Finn could tell Rachel was getting just a little hysterical.

Taking hold of both of her hands in one of his, he placed a peck on her nose, bringing her out of her self induced nightmare. "Well, as your husband and your bodyguard, I'm going to tell you what we are going to do to prevent our lives from being shortened by one mad as hell diva; we are leaving for Bora Bora in two days, when we get there, we phone Kurt, tell him we got hitched in Lima six months ago, and then turn off our phones and keep them off until we land at LAX three weeks later."

He watched as Rachel slowly nodded in agreement, a grin spreading over her beautiful face, "And then?" She asked Finn eagerly.

"And then Rachel Hudson, I spend the next three weeks making your life very, very happy, just like you made mine," as he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
